Live, Love, and Perish
by tatsu55
Summary: The wheels of Fate are turning, and Will is sucked into a new adventure with Lords Hector and Eliwood. Who will win in the end? Chapter 17 is up!
1. Will's Journey

Tatsu: Well, my computer has been acting up a lot recently, and as I finished the first part I felt no strong urge to keep writing. But finally I've gotten past my laziness after a month of working hard at school, so get ready because here starts part two of the Fire Emblem Saga!

As for pairings and such, I think I'll develop as things move along, and we'll see how things turn out. After all, it's so much fun to keep people guessing. That and I have no idea what I'm going to write before I actually write it. So here comes the first chapter of Live, Love, and Perish!

Will: Tatsu does not own anything from fire emblem, he only partially owns the extra characters he brings into the story and the extra chapters that he writes. Basically, unless it involves this fanfiction, he really doesn't have any control over it. So too bad for him.

* * *

Chapter 1: Will's Journey

_Life… Something so simple, yet something so precious at the same time. I once took many lives away from others. At that time, I did it to survive. Now, I no longer kill myself, but lead others into battle. That blood is still on my hands. That is the fate of tacticians. But it is also a path that tread correctly can lead to a better world. That is what I aim for now._

_Love… a strange emotion. One I have never felt necessary before. But on my travels, I realized something. The ones who love their comrades can trust them with their lives. In this way, they become stronger, as they no longer consider everyone to be a threat. Bridges built between people can last for short periods, or for lifetimes._

_Death… something I have seen to much of. Mainly I have seen my enemies fall before me or my troops, as I lead them into battle after battle. This past year, I have not had to do that. Seeing the world in all its wonders has taught me many things. The main thing is that everyone has a place they call home, or have places they can return to when life gets them down._

_Maria… Lord Wallace… are you watching over me even now? It's been four months since Mirage and I came to this village, and yet we have no desire to leave. For once I am content, but soon I will return to Lyn, and keep the promise I made. It's strange… but things don't seem right without her around. Perhaps her blunt ways have left an impression on me. Of course, I seem to miss everyone else as well._

_Kent… Loyal to a fault, but a strong leader, and very kind. Sain… not the most noble of knights, but always dependable in a pinch. Wil… shares my name, and one hell of an archer. Florina… She's shy, but strong, and we can learn a lot from each other. Dorcas… I heard he lives in a village near here, actually, and plan on checking out this lead soon. Erk… Maybe more quiet than most companions, but his fire magic always hits the mark. Serra… She's annoying, but she has a strong will and a good heart. Rath… the nomad of Sacae, the son of the Silver wolf… probably a better archer than even Wil, from what I've seen. I hear he still works as a mercenary. Lucius and Raven… I have the strangest feeling I'll see them in Caelin. Mark and Chaos. I have no idea where they are, but they told me we'd meet again, and I have no doubt that we will. Nils and Ninian… I'm not sure what happened to them. Sometimes I have nightmares, other times I dream that we meet again and live in peace. Matthew… I'm sure he's in Ostia now, bugging the heck out of whomever he works under. Maybe he got stuck guarding Serra, now that'd be a laugh. Guy… I wonder what happened to him. I haven't seen or heard hide or hair of him since he went to Ostia with Matthew. Maybe he's still there?_

_Despite that, I've come to enjoy this quaint little village. It's actually Wil's hometown. Ironic, in a way, that now I'm friends with his old friend, Rebecca, as well as a nomad who has made this village his home, by the name of Kram. Sacaen, obviously, just by the way it's spelled._

_I have the strangest feeling I won't be seeing Lyn any time soon though… perhaps I'm getting paranoid from too much peace…

* * *

_

"Will! Get up you lazy bum! You sleep way too late!" A girl's voice cut through whatever good or bad dreams he had just been having, and Will sighed, heaving himself up. It was lucky he wore clothes to bed. For some reason, people had the bad habit of barging in on him.

"Rebecca, it's the crack of dawn! How is that late? Sheesh, that's way early for me, only Lord Wallace ever got up at this time of day." He scratched his head and yawned, then looked and the green haired, pig-tailed girl, who had a huffy expression on her face. "And don't start harping on me about how Wil gets up this early either. You're just weird that way.

Of course, that blew her top, and the next thing he knew he was trudging out of the village after her, sword and lance securely in place, and rubbing a rather nice bruise on the side of his face. _If anyone is more of a tomboy than Lyn… I'd say it was probably this girl._ He almost laughed at the thought, but held it in. His face still hurt quite a bit.

Ever since his arrival, she and Kram had been kind to both him and Mirage, but in return for the hospitality they had to work. Mirage was good at discovering the causes of illnesses and how to cure them, while he generally got stuck with hunting duty with Rebecca.

One thing he could say was that she was an excellent shot. Not quite as seasoned as Wil had been, but quite good all the same. As they lay in their positions, he wondered why the two of them continued to stick around. Perhaps it was because they wouldn't be able to travel far without being chased down by Rebecca, that and the deadline of a year was fast approaching.

He often looked at his old notebook, and in the new one he hadn't written much since their arrival in the village. Still, he updated it now and then.

**In the Scourging, mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to eight legendary heroes. They brought the peace that Elibe experiences to this day. Nations formed around them, and the people have enjoyed great prosperity. Harmut founded Bern, which is famous for its military might. St. Elimine moved west and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria. The horseman Hanon's legacy lives on with those of the Sacaen Plains. The knight Barisan's terrain now is home to the renowned knights of Ilia. The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles. The arch sage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wastelands of Nabata. The heirs of Roland became the lords of the Lycian League. This peace has lasted 980 years, but how much longer can it last before its foundations begin to crumble?**

He shook his head, clearing the thought. A wild boar had just made its appearance, sniffing its way to its next meal. In a way, he found it Ironic that they had just found theirs. Rebecca's shot was quick, but the boar jolted at the last second, and the arrow pierced its leg rather than finishing the creature off. Will sighed.

"I always hated clean up." He muttered, as he walked up to the crippled boar. "I'm sorry." And he unsheathed the sword, stabbing the boar through the heart, and ending its squeals of pain.

"Well, it looks like this time we got a good one, huh?" Rebecca was practically skipping as Will dragged the dead beast back to the village. "At least now they can have some meat. We haven't had some in a while."

"Well, if someone wasn't so impatient we might've had better luck." Will smiled slightly.

"Come again?" He could swear he heard thunder in her voice, and the threat of more pain caused him to stop his teasing.

"Nothing." He shrugged, and continued dragging.

* * *

That night truly was what some would call a feast, or maybe even a party. The village didn't have many people, so the boar could cover for two or three days worth of meat for all of them.

Of course, Will always dreaded the next part. Mirage and Kram smiled slightly as they heard the call "Begin the music!"

It wasn't that he hated music. Quite the contrary, in fact. He loved the sounds of the instruments, and the starry sky above only made it better. The only problem was the dancing. He was never any good at it. Unfortunately, according to a snickering Mirage, he was "Quite good looking" and so many girls asked him to dance with them.

He wondered about that. A messy mop of brown hair wasn't supposed to be attractive. Perhaps it was the look of a well traveled man. Well, Mirage had that more than him. Then again, Mirage was a little… temperamental, as well as not being taller than most of the girls his age. It only soured his mood.

Since he still trained, he did have a lean physical shape, but he definitely wouldn't call himself a muscle man. Kram qualified in that area, but apparently he was a lot like Rath, and didn't talk to people he didn't like or trust, which wasn't many. Which left him, the mysterious stranger.

He really hated dancing. However, this time he had a plan. A simple plan that would hopefully work. Before the requests began he walked up to Rebecca. "Dance?" He asked, not managing to word his sentence quite the way he wanted.

She giggled, and nodded. "You know, sometimes you do remind me a lot of Wil." She said, as she lead him in the steps. It was becoming easier, as he had been taught them so many times already, but he still wasn't very good at it.

"Come on, I'm no master archer like him. And he's certainly done more good than I'll ever do." He laughed, but Rebecca looked curiously at him.

"So you do know him! I knew it. You always acted like you didn't know who I was talking about, but you accepted the information given to you a little to readily." Will sighed and shrugged, not sure he wanted to go into this at the moment.

"I… traveled with him, for a little while anyway." He decided she wouldn't stop prodding him until he told her everything, so he gave her the truth… sort of.

"Really? You'll have to tell me all about it later." She giggled. "When your fans aren't watching." Will rolled his eyes, as the girls in questions were either glaring at the two from the sidelines or with their partner. _Small village, small mentality… I guess.

* * *

_

It had been three hours since the end of the party, and sense then he had been telling the tale from when he met Lyn to how they defeated Mark. It was now probably midnight, by his guess. "And that's it. My year is almost up, so I guess I'll be leaving soon."

Rebecca seemed slightly shocked at the news, but even more intrigued. "Can I come too?" That nearly made Will fall off the bed. It was almost exactly what Lyn had asked him a long time ago. "Would your parents allow it?"

Again, the question stirred memories within him. "I don't know…" She answered, seemingly thinking it over. "But I want to go. That way I can give Wil a good smack!" Will sighed at this. He should've expected as much.

"Well, how about you ask your father tomorrow? We're leaving in two or three days, so know by then and be ready." He said, stretching and yawning.

"Okay…" He glanced at her, only to see her droop and then fall onto his shoulder, sleeping like a log. Again he sighed. Just like Lyn, she was strong, and yet had moments of weakness. He considered it… cute. Yes, that was the word. Laying her down on his bed, he walked out of the room and out of the house to the empty street.

If only things would go as smoothly as he hoped they would… then there wouldn't be a need for them to fight. But by the change in the air, he could tell… someone was out for blood. Hurrying to the front of the village, he saw multiple torches out in the distance. This was bad. Really bad.

"Elder!" He didn't mean to be so rude or to bash in the door, but an emergency had come. "Do you have warriors?"

The old man looked up, dazed. "Will? Where's Rebecca? What's going on?"

"Bandits are coming. I need all available warriors. Everyone else should evacuate." Will was already calculating a strategy, and had a feeling he knew what was coming next.

"We have none but Kram and my daughter." The old man replied.

"Fine. I need everyone awake and in the square within the hour. We haven't much time."

He was surprised that everyone was present and accounted for. Even Rebecca, who slept harder than anyone else, despite her early waking, was in the square. "Listen up! Bandits are headed for this village. I've planned a counter attack, but in case it fails I want no civilian casualties. Everyone is to evacuate to the mountain caves. We'll come for you when the coast is clear."

They nodded, and began to file out. Only the three that would fight with him remained. Mirage already had his tome out, Kram and Rebecca were fitting arrows into their bows, and Will had the Tiger Eye out and ready. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

"Listen, we can't make a stand outside, there are too many of them for that. Once they enter the city, we can take them. We know this city and its layout far better than they do. That's how we win this, with the home field advantage." The others nodded.

"You three position in a triangle with plenty of ammo. Once the fight starts it'll be hard to reload, and we may need to run for it. I'll be right here in the elder's house, and the moment I come out, start shooting any enemies that come." Again they nodded. Kram and Rebecca seemed surprised that their kind guest was now a cold and calculating tactician, but there was no time for arguments. Everyone dispersed.

* * *

The bandits were now inside the village. Rebecca could see the look in their greedy little eyes as they stormed in. She was worried about Will, who was the only warrior among them. She was also worried about herself and the other two. An Archer's nest wasn't exactly invulnerable. Dawn was only an hour away now.

She trained her bow on the one closest to the leader, as they approached the elder's home. Her well trained ears didn't need to strain themselves to hear the shouts. "Come out old man, and bring all your gold with you! The knights of Pharae are gone, so it's first come first serve for us bandits now! This village now belongs to Groznyi!"

She saw the door open, and out stepped a man wearing a battered green cloak over his Sacaen garb, a lance held in one hand, and in the other a gleaming sword. The bandit's smiles were more like leers, and even she could spot them from here. "So, you plan to resis—" His line was cut off as Will cleanly swept off his head, and the head and body both fell to the ground in a heap.

Immediately, dark magic and arrows flew into the mass of bandits, causing them great panic and they began to charge Will. In her own panic, Rebecca also began firing off arrows, and several bandits fell, but not nearly enough as they surrounded Will. She had to turn her attention to the archers, who were aiming at spots they though the arrows had come from.

Will sighed. "Can't you all just surrender peacefully so we can avoid this messy business?" This was followed by several axes swinging down on him, which he dodged, having left Wallace's weights in the cabin so that he could move freely. "I guess that's a no."

Several were blasted by Mirage's next spell, and others were cut down by Will's blade, while still others were killed by Arrows or His spear. But after an hour and no end to the attack in sight… they began to fatigue. The bandits had apparently dispersed through the countryside, while still others remained in the village to fight the four. Half an hour ago Rebecca had been forced out of hiding by a bandit that had snuck into her building, and Kram's shots had stopped after an archer hit him in the arm. Luckily, he hadn't been found by the bandits, so he was still alive.

Mirage had also been forced out of his hole when a fire mage set his building ablaze, only ten minutes ago. Now was the time for do or die. "Great… never figured we'd die from common thugs." Mirage muttered, spitting out a mouthful of blood from the other fire ball that had hit him. A vulnerary fixed him up, but the wound still affected him enough that he was slowed.

Rebecca had run out of arrows, and Will had finally taken a gash to his right leg that ended his speedy movements. Now they were encircled, and all he could do was sigh. "We're only human; after all, what did you expect?"

"Not this." Rebecca groaned, holding Will's dagger in a defensive position, which he had just given her to protect herself. "I at least wanted to get married before dying."

"So even a tomboy like you has girlish dreams huh?" Will asked, chuckling softly.

"What's so funny about it?" She asked dangerously, and Will merely gave a non committal shrug of his shoulders in response.

It seems, however, that fate was on their side that day, as at that moment a strange hair-colored man came bursting through the gate of the village with his sword raised. "Beware you foul demons of Banditry! I, Lowen of the knights of Pharae, will bring you to justice!" The bandits seemed to freak out about the Pharae part more than the actual knight's threat, but that gave them their chance. Cutting their way to the horseman while the bandits continued to flounder, they explained the situation.

"Hmm… I see. It may be hard on my horse, but all of you should hop on. I will take you to my lord so he may hear your tale." Mirage clambered on, but Will pulled Rebecca into the stable, and a moment later came out on another horse.

"Borrowing it." He said at the quizzical look from both the knight and Mirage. "Let's go!"

* * *

Tatsu: I know this is a short chapter, but it's hard at the beginning, and the next chapter has all that Eliwood stuff going on, so I need to stop here to get it.

You see, I am a very fickle person, so I lose interest in things, and have very little motivation. Luckily, once I started this chapter I continued it until I was done. My beta is available right now, so I have to post it as is. I hope you don't mind.

I know I have a bit more Tactician/Rebecca than intended, but I promise once more people come in you'll see it lessen. There are just so many pairing ideas for Will buzzing through my head that it's hard to let go of any of them. If some of you will do other pairings in fics, which will ease my guilt for not choosing them over whoever I do choose.

Anyways, I hope you liked this start, and will stay tuned for the next chapter, **TAKING LEAVE.** Sorry, but as most people know this chapter quite well, there isn't a preview in my mind right now. I just want my readers back first!


	2. Taking Leave

Tatsu: Wow, I'm really not in the mood for schoolwork right now, and as I won't be able to write a bunch of chapters until next week, I'll try and get this done now. Well, it seems I've got two readers again, which makes me happy! Although I am quite afraid of being murdered if I don't write more… perhaps that's why I'm really doing this now.

Anyways, I'm not going to keep talking for too long, but I figured I'd decide on my for fun themes for the beginning and ending of the chapters, not that anyone else listens to them, but it makes me happy for some reason.

So for the beginning I choose the third opening theme for Full metal Alchemist, for the heck of it. For the ending… hmm… I'll leave that one for now, and keep you guessing. Not that you care. Anyways, here comes the next chapter! Oh, and it's from Eliwood's perspective this time! (Gasp)

* * *

Chapter 2: Taking Leave

_My name is Eliwood. I am the son of the Marquess of Pharae. Pharae itself lies within Lycia, a great place formed by the alliance of many nations, all with their own Marquess. This land has known little if no conflict for many generations. Now, I find myself touched with a shadow of unease._

_Today I set out on a quest. By my side are Marcus and Lowen, two loyal and brave knights. Pharae's ruler, my father Elbert, has vanished along with several loyal knights that rode by his side as he left. A whole, month has past, and we still have no news of him, from himself or other nations. People believe him to be dead._

_I think otherwise, and now I set out on my own journey to find him. My mother is reluctant to let me go, but I have already sent Lowen to scout the path ahead. We will not pause or give in to doubt until I find my father. I know he still lives out there somewhere.

* * *

_

An older, gruffer looking man was next to the young red headed Lord, on a noble looking steed, with a strong shield an impressive looking armor. "Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word."

Eliwood nodded to the night. "Thank you, Marcus." Then he turned to the older woman, who smiled sadly, her own escort safely on either side of her. "Mother, we must go now."

The woman still looked sad, but Eliwood's mother smiled a small smile. "You're just like him, running off to help those in need. Promise me you'll return safely. I am worried for my husband, but if anything were to happen to you my heart would be unable to bear the sorrow."

Eliwood smiled an encouraging one. "Don't worry, Dad is alive. I will find him and return him to your side. This I promise." He turned to another paladin, this one female, and on her horse next to Eliwood's mother. "Isadora, please take care of her."

The paladin nodded. "I will protect her with my life." She said, and the two turned to leave. Eliwood scratched his head. _That's not exactly what I meant… oh well._ He then turned to Marcus.

"So, it'll just be the three of us, eh?" Marcus looked worried at this comment, but Eliwood seemed happy.

"My lord, Lowen has gone to the village ahead to seek weapons and men. Normally, it is best to travel in large numbers, but… I bow to your will on this."

Eliwood sighed. "I would not deprive my mother of even one extra guard than is necessary, you know that. The best knights have already gone with father, and if anything were to happen to her while we both are away…" He trailed off.

Marcus nodded, understanding the sentiment. "Understood." He looked around, apparently expecting Lowen to have returned, but the knight was not yet in sight. "Where is Lowen?"

Then they heard hoof beats, more than one. It seemed as though Lowen had returned, but he wasn't alone. Riding with him was a familiar looking height challenged man, and the other horse carried a pig tailed bow girl, along with a man who had a familiar mop of brown hair and Sacaen clothing.

"My lord! Commander!" Lowen sounded horrified, and judging by the smoke they now saw rising, it was most likely the source.

"Clam down!" Marcus shouted at the less experienced knight. "Remember that a knight must remain calm at all times."

"But commander! That village is under attack! It's bandits, sir!" So far Lowen had done all the talking, and he continued. "Apparently this man and his companions evacuated the civilians, so no one except them has been hurt. One of them is still in the village. We didn't have time to look for him."

Marcus, though putting on a good try as to not be shocked, nearly fell off his horse. "Bandits?!?! HERE?!?!"

The man nudged the girl. "You tell him the details, alright?" She nodded, and slid off the horse, walking over the Eliwood.

She seemed shy in the face of knights, but under this he was sure she was as spunky as they came. Perhaps it was in the way she spoke? "My Lord? My name is Rebecca, and I'm the daughter of the village's magistrate. The bandits are stealing everything and burning down our homes! You gotta help!"

Yes, the way she spoke at first was careful, but the more she told the more she acted like something akin to a tomboy. He nodded, however, and looked at the knights and the two men. "Alright then, we'll aid the village. You three should stay here and-"

"No way!" Rebecca shouted. "That's my village, and I'm going to help. All I need are some more arrows…" The man held up a quiver. Apparently it had been on the horse. She took it and smiled. "Thanks Will!"

"These two also offered aid, my lord. Said they needed to get their other teammate out of there." He pointed.

"A pipsqueak?" Eliwood asked, pointing at the small man on Lowen's horse. A moment later he had jumped to the right as the man yelled something incoherent (If he had to guess, it was something about him calling the other a dude so tiny a minnow could swallow… whatever that meant) and tried to hit him. "Okay, and who's that one."

The man raised a lazy hand. "Just a tactician, milord." Then he straitened, looking intently at Eliwood, and slid off his horse. "Wait… Eliwood?"

Eliwood also stared at the man in amazement and recognition. "Will!"

Lowen looked utterly bewildered and confused beyond all reason. "You two know each other?"

Eliwood smiled, nodding. "It was during that inheritance a little over a year ago in Caelin, and again we met at the Taliver stronghold. If not for you, Marquess Caelin and Lady Lyndis might not of survived Lundgren's evil plot, not to mention that psychopath Mark."

Will waved it off as though it were nothing, but now both Marcus and Lowen were looking at him with the utmost respect. "What brings you to Pharae, my friend?" Eliwood was having a hard time putting it into words. This was a stroke of luck he hadn't counted on.

Will seemed to think about this for a moment. "Mainly still traveling, and honing my skills. We liked this village, and stuck around for a while. A couple of months to be exact."

Eliwood nodded. "That seems like a worthy pursuit." Then he glanced at the smoke above them. "Let's give thanks for our reunion. Would you mind lending us your knowledge and your aid?"

Will nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way." There were a few bandits that littered the field, and one stood in front of the village where they needed to go. There was also a village to the north. Only one bandit guarded that route. "Take him out first."

* * *

Marcus was hanging back, giving the new fighters a chance to hone their skills. Eliwood was grateful for it. Lowen took the first strike, cutting the archer's bow in half, followed by an arrow to his right shoulder, courtesy of Rebecca, and he finished it with a swift stroke of the sword.

Then to the north Will pointed out two axemen that had just exited the village, but he told them not to worry, they were friends. Eliwood didn't know how he knew this, but let it be as they continued to the village they were aiming for, which was off to the side instead of strait ahead.

"Well! Would you look it that Dorcas? Just as that Will kid told us, there are bandits around! And look it who's fightin' 'em! It's lord Eliwood! That's a right lordly thing to do, taking on bandits and all." The much bigger and muscular one grinned. He didn't seem very bright, but there was no arguing that he must be rather strong.

Dorcas heaved a sigh. "You talk too much. Come, we must aid him." He lugged his steel axe onto his shoulder, and Bartre readied his handaxe and his Iron one as well.

"Leave it to Bartre the Brave!" He shouted, running into the fray. Dorcas sighed again. _More like Bartre the fool…_

Will met up with the two, but Eliwood was busy. Soon they were hacking through the few enemies that were left, which wasn't very difficult considering most were tag teamed by them. Will merely laughed when Eliwood pointed this out. "If only all battles were like this, we tacticians wouldn't be needed then."

Only the new leader remained. He boasted some great challenge before Eliwood stabbed him cleanly through the heart, and fell to the round cursing him and all his ancestors. He shrugged. This seemed almost like it was going to happen no matter what. If only they didn't swear so much. That part really bugged him.

* * *

Hours later, the village was back in shape. A few houses had burned down, but everyone was happy the bandits were gone. Kram was found and patched up, recovering rather quickly from the amount of blood he had lost. Luckily he had acted smartly and covered the wound before it got too bad.

The elder finally addressed Will and Eliwood, who had been talking peacefully by the fire and catching up on each other's movements. The conversation came to a halt as the elder spoke "Our deepest thanks to you both."

Will seemed embarrassed, but Eliwood responded as trained despite his own feelings of embarrassment. "We were only doing our duty." Man, that sounded corny right now.

The older man shook his head. "If that were so, Laus would not be in such chaos. Darin spends all his time preparing for war, and ignores the cries of his people."

Eliwood looked shocked. "War? Are you sure?" He had heard nothing of this, not even from Hector, his friend in Ostia. But if it wasn't secret... how could he have not known?

Will answered the question. "Many people have been fleeing Laus of late. That place has become a wasteland, and many have been forced to flee to other parts of Lycia. Laus could go to war any day now. AT least that's what I've seen... and heard."

Mirage finally spoke. He hadn't had much chance to fight during Eliwood's assault, so he felt as though he needed to do something at the very least. "Yeah, this is bad. No doubt he has some big plans to attack another Lycian territory, presumably Ostia, to gain control of them all. This might also be connected to Lord Elbert's disappearance, though it is a… tenuous connection."

Eliwood shook his head. "It's a good a start as any. I will go to Laus and learn more. Speaking of which…" He looked at Will, Mirage, and Kram, who had decided to accompany the two where they went next. "Where are you headed?"

The three looked at each other for a moment, though all knew the answer. Lyn and the others were expecting him back, as his condition of some huge question had a very small probablility of occuring, although now... it seemed to be happening. Still, Will couldn't help but lie. "No where in particular, why?"

Eliwood gestured. "Well, if you have no destination in mind, would you mind traveling with us? We're only a small group in search of my father, and I don't know where the road will lead us, but I know we'd be stronger with you around." He looked over at Bartre and Dorcas. "And you two are welcome as well."

Will seemed to think it over. "Alright, we'll do it. This is Mirage, who you met before, and…"

"Brian. That is my true name." Kram spoke for the first time, making almost everyone turn, and the music stop. "It can't have been that shocking…"

Eliwood smiled again. His quest was looking up already. Both Dorcas and Bartre also agreed to come. "I pray we don't give you a reason to regret this decision."

Will shook his head. "I doubt I will. If Dorcas is coming too it means we've got a good chance of success. he knows how I work."

* * *

In the morning, the group set out, heading for the mountains. Little did they know, a green haired girl with a bow was attempting to sneak out after them. "Rebecca!" The elder shouted, and she flinched. 'Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

She turned, stamping her foot in anger. "Where do you think? I'm going to help Will, of course, and lord Eliwood…"

The elder looked cross. "They aren't going on a picnic, you know. They're riding into real danger!" He wasn't sure she ever understood these things, as growing up only in this village had made her slightly... sheltered.

She looked nervous, but even more determined. "That's why I have to go. We owe them both so much. My bow can be of some use to them, I'm sure, and I may meet up with Wil and my brother if I travel with them! This is all I can offer… please father!"

He sighed, seeing she would leave even if he tried to stop her. "You're just as stubborn as your mother was. If Will says you may go, then you may go. You must bow to his will in this. He is lord Eliwood's tactician now, after all." As he said this, Rebecca squealed in delight and kissed him on the cheek, then hurried out after the group. Of course, once she hit the forest, she had no idea where to go.

"So… where do you think you're going, little miss tomboy?" Asked a familiar voice, and she smiled as she spotted Will sitting on a rock. It was as though he knew she would follow, and waited just for her. She couldn't express how happy she was in that moment, so she settled for looking cute.

Will shook his head, smiling as well. "Come on, the others are waiting for us." And he got up and started walking, and she followed close behind. This was the start of a brand new adventure, and she planned to live to the fullest.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, this one is another short one, as well as the last one and the next one, since the two stories haven't gained much momentum yet. It was also weird writing from a different POV. I don't do it often, so a whole chapter mainly in Eliwood's felt really weird. Did it work? I certainly hope it did.

Anyways, I did pick out an ending theme. Wanna know what it is? You don't? Well, that's too bad. I pick… The Tales of Legendia theme. Why? Because I like it, so there. Just like the other themes. Maybe I should write my own song? Nah, that's too much work when I could write another chapter…

Next time, Chapter 3: Another Journey! Stick around and RRR!


	3. Another Journey

Tatsu: Alright, now this is going to be an almost completely different experience. A whole chapter without Will in it! Of course, I feel it's needed and it's so much better if I write about Hector than skipping it, so I'm sure it'll all work out. Other than that, I'm just planning on starting the chapter this time. So I'll leave my comments for after the chapter. Let's do this.

Will: The same as always. Tatsu don't own much of anything, just a game called fire emblem, the fan fictions he write, and a few other oddities. I'm done now.

* * *

Chapter 3: Another Journey

_This is so strange… A whole month has passed since word came of Marquess Pharae's disappearance. Rumors and speculation have run rampant throughout Lycia. The head of House Ostia, Lord Uther, my brother, doesn't appear to take much interest in it._

_I know he's worried. I'm considered odd as the younger brother of the Marquess, but me and Eliwood are good friends. Sure I'm hot-blooded, and that's exactly why I don't plan to ignore his problems right now. Gotta keep up my reputation._

_My name is Hector, and one day I plan to be a courageous general, a warrior to be feared by all. This path I'm choosing will test the limits of my abilities, and push beyond them. It's a sure way to get stronger._

_Of course, I'm also worried. The Black Fang is involved, and I've been investigating them for quite some time. That, and rumors of the Angel of Despair have reached even me. He killed the Angel of Deceit, and now travels the world. Matthew tells me he has changed… I don't trust in that.

* * *

_

Hector slammed into the hall, surprising the older knight that was there, along with Patrick, the old Wyvern rider who had aided Eliwood a close to a year ago at the final battle of Mark. His brother was also seated on the throne. He was pissed. Yes, that was the term he preferred to use at the moment. "Brother! Damn you! Why didn't you inform me sooner?"

The older knight stepped in the way. "What is the meaning of this, Lord Hector? Please clam yourself before you speak so rashly."

"No words, Oswin. Just move out of my way." He pushed the older man aside, and this time Patrick prevented him from going any further. He glared at the man, but just then Uther spoke.

"Enough you three." Immediately the riot that would have begun died in Hector's body. He felt no true desire to attack his most faithful guards. "Hector, what is the meaning of this?"

He was still angry, but he kept his boiling temper under control for the time being. "You know full well Brother! The disappearance of Marquess Pharae!"

Uther shook his head. "We've already discussed this countless times Hector. This matter is not Ostia's affair. We have absolutely no reason to involve ourselves, and quite frankly it would be foolish to do so."

Hector slammed his fist on the wall, and could swear he heard it crack, but that was beside the point. "For Elimine's sake, it's Eliwood's father who has gone missing! And we know that Marquess Laus is connected to it in some way, thanks to our spy network! I say we use Ostia's might to end this mystery and discover the truth!"

Uther stood up. "Calm down, you fool! An invasion would be complete madness! Lycia cannot afford the chaos that such an action would bring upon it. Surely you can understand that!"

Hector turned away, storming out of the hall. He muttered under his breath as he left. "Bah… I understand all too well. Stay here until your throne rots beneath you then. I'll do this alone if I have to."

Oswin looked disapproving. "He shouldn't use such a tone, perhaps I should…"

Uther shook his head. "Let him go, Oswin. There isn't going to be any reasoning with him when he's like this. We must make preparations."

Patrick looked at him quizzically. "Preparations, my lord?" Uther simply nodded in response.

* * *

Hector wasn't sneaking quite yet, as there wasn't an advantage to it. One of their veteran soldiers, Raina, was also with him. He had decided she would be his backup. "Matthew! Blast it! Where could that sneaky spy be?"

Matthew suddenly materialized right next to Hector from the shadows. "Right here, my lord."

Hector nearly leapt twenty feet into the air and backed into the opposite wall. Once he had recovered he yelled "You're not a Wraith Matthew so stop acting like you are one! Nearly shot out of my skin…"

Matthew bowed. "Apologies, my lord, but you see, it's so much more fun when you react to my appearance like that…"

"You're unbelievable." Raina said with a sigh.

Matthew shrugged. "Besides, I thought I was a spy. But that issue aside, as milord ordered, here are our travel rations and your axes. I've also paid the royal guardsmen to simply forget to mention us leaving through the back entrance."

Hector glared at the use of US, but was glad things had gone as planned. "Well done Matthew. Try not to let my brother discover my absence to quickly, won't you?"

Matthew looked offended. "But my Lord! I thought I was going on this vacation too!"

_Vacation? Since when is a life and death struggle a… best not to think about it. _Hector laughed in a hollow fashion. "You think I'd trust you, my brother's spy? Who knows when you'd turn on me for some simple favor! I'm only taking this mercenary as backup to cover my back while I take the front."

"If you shout, milord, we won't be going anywhere." Raina muttered darkly.

"Don't follow me!" He pointed a threatening finger at Matthew, as if to say 'Or else.'

Matthew bowed again. "I knew I was sarcastic, but untrustworthy? Professional hazard, I guess. Well then, I suppose you leave me little choice. Watch yourself, young master." With that, the thief vanished.

Hector looked uncertain at the quick departure. "Hmm… he gave up far too easily. I don't trust him." He shook his head. "No time to dawdle, I have to get out of here and rendezvous with Eliwood!" He picked up one bag while Raina picked up the other.

"Ugh… what did that thief put in these?" She asked. "It seems a ridiculous amount if it was even for three people…" Hector suddenly perked.

_This doesn't look good…_ "Be ready" He muttered to Raina, who gave a silent nod. "I know you're there. Who are you?" Silence. "Too dumb to speak eh? Makes no difference to me. Move out of the way or I run you through!" One presence seemed to fall back, but the one he was pointing his axe at panicked.

"Whoa milord! Stay your arm please! It's only me!" A sharp slicing sound was heard, and Matthew appeared, wiping blood off his dagger. The other presence couldn't be felt any longer.

"Matthew… and here I was sure you were one of them." Hector said, slightly exasperated, slightly relived.

"Well, I'm not." He said defensively. "There's only one of me, and if you don't mind I'd prefer to stay in one piece, if that's alright with you."

Hector sighed. "It's your fault for appearing out of nowhere. Now tell me, what exactly are you doing here?"

Matthew seemed to ponder for a minute before answering. "Well, I sensed something was wrong, and so I naturally came to your aid like the good boy that I am."

"Coming to my aid, eh? I suppose that can do for now."

"So then, what do we do, milord?" Matthew asked, apparently happy to get his way despite Hector's earlier remark.

Raina looked confused. "About what exactly?"

Matthew scratched his nose absent mindedly as he answered. "Well, abut those nasty looking fellows between us and the way out. I'm no tactician, but they look to be competent fighters, about 8 of them I'd say. I know you all are quite confident in your fighting abilities, but as for me, well I am just a thief."

Hector sighed. "IF you have a proposal, why don't you speak up?"

Matthew bowed again. "It might be better to abandon the rear entrance. The royal guardsmen would be more than happy to help us and…"

"NEVER!" Hector said as loudly as he could without actually shouting.

Matthew sighed. "I thought you'd say that. Well then, all that's left is to avoid getting killed, am I right? Or am I right?"

Hector grinned at him ass he hefted his axe. "You could always go back if you wanted."

Matthew laughed. "To quote your words: Never. I'm with you, wherever you may lead."

Raina readied her lance. "Well then, shall we give these idiots a good trashing and get out of here?" The other two laughed and nodded, and the battle began.

* * *

Matthew sighed. Fighting really wasn't his forte, and he sure as heck didn't want to bother. Both Raina and Hector were perfectly fine without him, so he stopped by the hidden chamber to pick up a few more… items for their journey. Had hadn't expected the arrow that just missed him.

"Man… why me?" He turned quickly, the next arrow missing him by inches as he sped towards the archer. One quick swipe of his dagger and the man was down, and he went back to the chests. Pocketing the items, he looked around. "Looks like I should meet lord Hector at the entrance.

Raina was taking her time, but it was simply because she spent most of her time dodging. She and Hector had cut through the first three easily, and she had let him go on ahead to deal with the leader as she fought the remaining three. Two quick jabs and two were down with holes in their guts. She almost felt bad for them, but it was necessary.

The remaining one also had a lance, and jabbed, which she parried with her own lance. The next she side stepped, and with a final thrust of the lance, the last mercenary fell. "Are these guys from Laus? Or the Black Fang? Or are they independent…" She sighed, and then ran to catch up with Hector.

Hector readied his Wolf Bane. "You're not Marquess Laus's assassins, are you? You're far too good and professional for that. Nothing like the idiots over there"

The knight in heavy armor smiled. "It's not as though you need to know, little lord Hector of Ostia. A fool like you, sneaking out of the country with but a few vassals… you'll all go missing, never to return. Your body will never be recovered. Quite tidy, don't you think?"

Hector was busy battling earwax with his left hand and ear, and hadn't even been listening. "It looks like your luck has run out."

The Armored man looked confused. "Our luck, what are you—"

"You see, at this moment I'm about as angry as I've ever been. I doubt even a dozen of you could slow me down. Prepare to die!" Then he swung. The man attempted to parry, only to be cleaved neatly in half.

"Forgive me… Lord Nergal…" The man breathed in his final moments. _Nergal… who the hell is that? Is he connected to the Black Fang?_ Hector turned to see Raina and Matthew right behind him.

Matthew looked rather pleased. "Whew… now that was close. Glad we all seem to be alright. Now milord, we must fly! The castle guards probably heard all the ruckus."

Raina looked sour. "You knew all along this would happen, didn't you."

Matthew bowed apologetically. "What else was I supposed to do? Those assassins wouldn't show themselves unless there was no threat of backup."

Hector motioned, and they began to exit the castle. "I suppose that'll do. Mark my words, Matthew! You're coming with me. From this point on, you are no longer my brother's spy. You are my man now, until the bitter end. Understood?"

Matthew gave a small 'Whoop.' "Shall I swear a knightly vow, my lord?"

"To what purpose? You aren't a knight." Hector replied.

"True enough!" Matthew seemed far too happy about this point, but he let it go.

"Then come on you two! Let's get to Eliwood!" The other two nodded.

* * *

In the throne room, a soldier came barging in with news that he had known would come. "My lord! It's lord Hector! He's…"

"Gone right? I thought so." Uther sighed, and before the soldier could speak about giving chase, he coughed and continued. "Attend to your normal duties. We will let him go. The headstrong fool…." And he found himself coughing again, harder and causing the soldiers in the room to look at him worriedly.

Oswin rushed to his side. "My lord, are you alright?" Uther stopped coughing, and nodded slowly but surely that he was fine. Oswin wasn't convinced. "You must not rely on Physical strength alone so much. It has been trying for you these past few weeks. The affairs of the court have not let you get enough rest, and if you continue your health may be at risk."

"YES Oswin, I understand. I'll talk to my doctor tomorrow." Uther said dismissively. "Will that allay your fears my friend?" Oswin nodded. "Then I can also entrust Hector's well being to you?"

Oswin bowed. "Of course my lord. Do not worry, for I shall guard him with my life." With that he turned and left the hall. There was one person he needed to pick up on the way, and then he had a lot of ground to cover to catch up with lord Hector before nightfall.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now! What do you think? I hope I did an Alright job recreating this chapter. I know it seems like I've made Hector somewhat unlikable, but that's the impression I got of him at first. So at first he'll seem that way. Also Uther is a sad character, so I tried to make that a little more… evident.

Okay, to solve the issue of my pairings that I like for Will, I'm making a request. Or maybe you can take it as a challenge. I want to see some good stories or even one-shots of these pairings with the tactician.

Will/Florina: This may be in this fic, but there isn't enough of this pairing in my opinion. I really got an impression it could exist, especially since her fear of men has to be allayed for her to work directly with him.

Will/Rebecca: This seems a strange one I know, but he was in that village when it was attacked by bandits. For some reason I doubt he was just staying the night there and all that happened, hence my use of months in this fic. I'd like to see a nice one-shot on this one, as a story for it is kind of hard to keep up.

Will/Priscilla: I'm already seeing the raised eyebrows. Priscilla got so many depressing love stories (Guy and Heath, you know?) I like Priscilla/Erk, but that's still only one. Plus, I think part of the lure of this pairing is the relationship with Raven, which I plan to make Will have. You'll see that soon. I think this could make an interesting story.

Will/Ninian?: This one is the one I'm least sure about, but it could also work. The only problem is I'm a big supporter of the Ninian/Eliwood pairing, because it's just so ingrained in the story that it's hard to ignore.

Will/Nino: They aren't that far apart, and Will is certainly younger than Jaffar. At least, he looks older than a lot of people. This one probably works heavily from the Black Fang angle, but it could work in other ways too, like the Erk/Nino pairing did.

Will/Fiora: This isn't as prominent as the Florina one, but I find it interesting. Something with her guilt over her lost comrades and Will's guilt in the Fang, or his role as a tactician. Of course, it's hard to do this with the whole Kent/Fiora thing, but it still could work.

Will/Karla: I saw a possible fic that leaned towards this once, and it intrigued me. I think it could work, despite her coming late in the game, and it sucks to stick her with Bartre. I mean, come on… and there's the whole relation with Karol… again I see a potential story.

Well, those are my challenges. I give you the opportunity to use anyone from my fic if you feel it necessary, or you can create it yourself. I'd just really like to see these. If no one takes this on, I may eventually get to it myself, but I figured I'd bring it up.

Anyways, now that that is done I can safely say RRR everybody! And stay tuned for the next chapter: **Opposite Camps**! A nice little side chapter is what I needed anyways. See you all soon!


	4. Opposite Camps

Tatsu: Man, so much for that idea. No new review people… but I'm glad I at least have two solid readers. So in my beginning remarks for this chapter I wanted to thanks Knives91 and Frog-Lizard for reviewing and reading! Well, I'm sure other people have read it, but they just haven't reviewed yet.

Err… no, that's not right. Anyways what I was tryingtosaywas….

Aww, never mind. Let's get on with the chapter!

Will: Do I really need to repeat myself? You should know the drill. Will owns no personal writing slaves or personal shopping slaves or any slaves of the like, so don't bother asking to borrow one!

* * *

Chapter 4: Opposite Camps

_Well, it's been one year to the day since we parted on that hill. That's where he made me his promise. His year is up now, so I'm sure he'll return soon. After all, his only condition was 'Unless I get drawn into some other big quest like yours was.'_

_Let's speak rationally. How often does stuff like that happen? Also, what are the chances it would happen to him again, and in the span of one year? It just doesn't seem all that likely. Although… I've been getting the feeling that something bad is happening. The wind has changed._

_I've heard whispers that Eliwood's father has disappeared. I've also heard rumors of Will's whereabouts ranging from Ilia to Etruria, and even in Caelin itself. Of course, most are just that, rumors. The angel of death is still feared, it seems… and yet, he shouldn't be. Everyone who has met him can attest to that._

_As for me, I've spent my time with grandfather, as we tell each other all about our lives, and take walks, and listen to music together. His strength and recovery amazed the doctors, but it was the strength of his heart that overcame his illness._

_I've been forced to learn the ways of the castle. It isn't pleasant. It only makes me think back to when we would laugh, and he would jokingly call me 'Princess.' If he saw me now, he might actually think I was one._

_I miss the plains… I miss the open skies, the friendly conversations we shared on the road. Yes, I want to return to the times where we traveled, seeing new things every day. And then, when I've seen the world and its wonders… I want to return to the plains, and help rebuild the Lorca tribe.

* * *

_

Lyn was sitting at the overly large table, Florina next to her. That was the most baffling thing to her about this place. Everything, and she meant EVERYTHING, was far too big for its own good. Why did up six or seven foot tall people need twenty feet high doorways? It just made her feel very… insecure.

Florina had also noticed this, and the two often spent time laughing about it, or would go away from the castle for small stretches of time. She had noticed Lyn standing on a hill often, most likely where Will had said goodbye. She also missed him, perhaps even more than Lyn herself. He was a good friend, and now a fellow tribesman to both of them.

It wasn't just them either. Wil, whose archery skills had raised him to quick praise and prestige, wasn't quite as happy as he used to be. Perhaps it was that the 'Will/Wil combination and name confusion jokes weren't very effective without Will to sigh and shake his head at.

Sain continued to be the life of the army, always finding some way to make people smile or get annoyed at him. His love for women was indeed unchanged, but with only Kent to bring when he visited the villages, he didn't seem to have the same gusto as when the others were around. Kent still admonished him on his behavior, but a small smile always appeared when Sain made a stab at normalcy in their lives.

Kent was, if possible, even more serious than before. The Crimson Shield was now trying to help the Caelin army recover from the news of The Crag's death. In an attempt, he began training recruits like Wallace used to. While it hasn't helped his popularity, it seems to bring him peace of mind, and no one could complain that Caelin was ready for a crisis should it arrive.

Akira, the strange thief wasn't as effected, and lessened some of their unease. Of course, she often popped out of the shadows as Matthew had once done to them, and more than often it scared the living daylights out of them. She didn't have the same sarcastic comments, but her smile after she had just scared the life out of them was somewhat irksome.

Other than that, they had never done so much together as a bandit cleansing since a year ago. So now all of them were waiting, Florina especially. None of them said it, but they were also silently praying. If he came back, things would begin to seem much more… natural. Besides… Will owed her a walk in the garden.

* * *

Matthew jotted down a note in his notebook. He wasn't as fancy as Will, but for his first try, he thought it had gone quite well. **Lord Hector, Myself, and Raina have now taken leave of Ostia. We are to move towards Santaruz to meet up with Eliwood as quickly as possible. We encountered that strange group at the castle with their dark garb and even darker purpose. Perhaps these same forces are the ones we fought a year ago, or are even now pointing their weapons at Eliwood. Lord Hector feels the need to hurry for the sake of his friend.**

"Don't spout such nonsense!" Hector shouted, smacking Matthew in the back of the head. After all, they weren't hurrying. They had just now stopped to make camp for the night. If things were truly that desperate, Hector wouldn't have stopped lie this.

"Apologies, my lord, but I am a rather pessimistic person." Matthew said, closing the book with a snap. Hector sighed. He knew Matthew was lying. He just enjoyed watching other people squirm. "My lord, I believe I should tell you this though." Hector looked back at Matthew, who pointed to the trees. "We have company."

Hector readied his axe, and Raina her sword, but there was no need. The shrill scream of delight could only come from that one person they couldn't believe was their 'ally.' "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lord Hector! There you are!"

"Oh no…" Matthew looked more terrified than the rest, and quickly hid himself behind a rock. Not the best choice of hiding places, but it worked. Hector was still looking stupefied as the girl emerged.

"Serra? W…What are you…" He gulped, afraid to ask. "What are you doing here?"

She struck an overly important pose, which made Raina look at her as though she were a mad woman, which may have actually been accurate at that point in time. "You're going to meet Lord Eliwood, right? Well, I want to go too!" The last part sounded as though she were a child asking to play with her friends.

Hector immediately felt his annoyance rising. "You've got to be kidding! Go home! This isn't a game."

Serra huffed angrily. "But Oswin said I could come!"

Everyone blinked a couple times, before Hector, Raina and Matthew (Who poked his head out over the rock) yelled "OSWIN?!?!"

The old soldier sighed. _Delayed reaction, much?_ He stepped out of the trees as well, finally betting his arm free from the branch it had gotten stuck… err… inconvenienced by. "Yes, Lord Hector. On the Marquess's orders Serra and I are to accompany you."

Hector felt like chopping something up with his axe, but now wasn't the time for that. "This is ridiculous. Always have to have the last word, eh brother?"

Oswin looked slightly angered. "No matter what you may think, my lord, your brother is only worried for you. After all, you're the only family he's got left."

Hector still seemed angered, but also slightly sad. "I know… alright, let's make sure we're prepared for tomorrow then. Serra, Oswin, get some rest." The two nodded. "Raina, take first watch." She nodded. With that, he himself went to get some rest.

* * *

Will had now heard the whole story from Eliwood. The whole fact that it was likely Laus was preparing for war, and that his father had vanished after being there, as well as one other place, Santaruz. Of course, it hadn't shown at the time, but now that he and Mirage were on watch, he could let it out. "Damn."

Mirage let out a small smile. "I take it you have something on your mind?"

Will sighed. "I didn't want to return to Santaruz. I've been there once, and never want to go back again."

Mirage nodded. "I remember. At the time I was with the Fang, remember? All that you discovered there… it's not easy to accept."

Will sighed. "Not only that, but I have no right to be there. Not after what we've done."

Marcus looked curious. Will didn't flinch when the older man spoke. "What's this about? You two have been there before?"

"Once. When I was… a different man." He knew it sounded corny, but it was true. It was there that their doubts first started to arise. There they saved a village, and there Mirage left to take the blame for himself and Jaffar and Mark. "We… saved a village in that land a long time ago."

No one but Eliwood knew now of his relation to the Fang, and apparently Eliwood felt it unneeded for the others to know. Maybe he thought it would cause too much strife in the group or scrutiny of his tactics as a former member of the group they may have to fight. Eliwood thought this was more than just a simple errand, Will was convinced of that. Why else would he hire two axemen along with a dark mage, two archers, and a tactician?

Marcus seemed satisfied and left with Lowen to do a bit of sparring before they went to bed, and Brian the nomad was practicing with his bow, as well as giving pointers to Rebecca. Eliwood was now resting. Dorcas and Bartre were also sparring. It was nice to see the man again, and especially travel together. Dorcas was someone who knew Will, and who Will knew. Both trusted the other without the need for explanations on either end.

"_Why are you coming though, Dorcas? What about your wife?" Will asked, as they continued their walk. Soon they would stop to make camp, but now seemed the best time to ask._

"_Natalie is safe in that village you visited, remember? She wanted me to go with you." He smiled. "This time it isn't for personal profit, it's to help you. I hope you'll still accept the offer."_

_Will smiled. "Of course, and I thank you for it. Though I think your friend has already signed both your contracts with Lord Eliwood."_

_Dorcas laughed. "Well then I won't walk away completely empty handed. He's a good man, Bartre, don't hold it against him."_

_Will nodded. "Don't worry, I won't. Thanks again, Dorcas. I have a feeling your services will be most helpful."_

Mirage sat next to him. "That's not the only reason, huh? You gave Lyn the necklace for safe keeping, but he'll still recognize you. After all, you have her eyes. And that messy mop of hair."

Will's brown eyes looked sad as he gazed into the fire, ignoring the comment about his hair. It wasn't his fault he cut it with a dagger because they were on the road so much. It could look worse, he reasoned. "It was so much easier to think they were my last ties to life as 'William.' Just like Lyn, huh? Being Lyndis and the Princess and all. Except she was happy to know… I'm terrified."

"The cases are different, you know. Besides, if you meet privately there isn't a need for the others to find out…" Mirage was trying to comfort him, and Will was glad for it.

"Yeah… you may be right. Thanks Mirage, I may try it." The Mage smiled, and left for his own tent. Will reviewed again the maps of Santaruz. "Tomorrow… more things will come. We need to be prepared for everything that might happen… right Maria? That way, I won't be surprised at what takes place."

He went to the tent as well. He also noted they would need some form of caravan soon, as the horses and members couldn't carry everything, and if a battle occurred, someone would need to stay behind and guard their extra supplies while the others lessened their loads to fight. He assumed that would be Marcus's job, as he was the most reliable soldier in the group. That way the supplies wouldn't be stolen or destroyed by the enemy, and all that was left to worry about was their lives.

"Tomorrow… We hit Santaruz."

* * *

Tatsu: If his father was also of the Lorca, as I established in the last fic somewhat, then his mother comes from where? I've already had that necklace with the daughter of M.S. inscribed on it, which Will passed on to Lyn.

I'm sure some of you are putting the pieces together, but for those of you who don't know or don't want to ruin the surprise, you'll have to wait until next chapter. Paths will begin to merge and something about Will may come to light! Wow, things are starting to heat up now! And what's going on with the group in Caelin?

Stay tuned for the next chapter: Birds of a Feather! RRR everyone, and see you again soon!


	5. Birds of a Feather

Tatsu: Well, here we go again! The paths will be merging now, and things will certainly become more interesting! Alright, now hopefully this won't take me too long to write…

Knives91: Unfortunately, even an armored fortress probably wouldn't protect the poor guy from Serra….

Frog-Lizard: I try.

Will: Tatsu does not own Naruto or Robotech, which he is currently reading and Watching. He also does not own Phoenix Wright, which he is playing. Oh, wait, it's supposed to be about Fire Emblem? Well, sad to say he doesn't own that either. "TAKE THAT!"

* * *

Chapter 5: Birds of a Feather

_I guess now I should tell you about me and Mirage's travels over the pass year. Then again, maybe it doesn't really catch your interest very well. Well, it's not like there's anything else I can tell you about. You pretty much know my past._

_We left to travel the world, which was rather an adventure in itself. First, from Lycia, we went to Bern. Maybe it's not the best destination, and it is despised by many, but I couldn't bring myself to hate it._

_For me, I think I'd just say it was too… civilized. There were cities twice as large as those in Lycia and almost no smaller villages, if any at all. I don't remember seeing a single one._

_Of course, there are no bandits either. The King is good about protecting everything within the border. Of course, he couldn't care less about those things just outside his borders, like the Ganelon bandit's last hideout, or the Taliver stronghold, which really wasn't that far away from them._

_Well, the Ganelon is a story for another time. While in Bern, Mirage was able to pick up some new books. How he can master elder magic is still a mystery to me. Of course, I never mention it, as those fancy chants are way out of my league. I'm still just glad I can hold a sword right, if that. Problem is now I lug around that lance too._

_You know the one I mean. Mark had found it. The Emblem Lance, also known as the Lion's Mane. It is said that if the three emblem weapons are placed in the right spots in the right location, the ultimate treasure can be found. No one has been able to prove this yet, and again, that's a story for another time._

_Right now, I'm just glad the Tiger eye can cut what I swing at. Well, other than that we didn't do much in Bern, I guess that's just how that month passed for us. It was much better when we got to Sacae, I can assure you of that.

* * *

_

**After speaking with the village Magistrate, we have now set our sights on Laus. Our road, unluckily enough for me, Leads through Santaruz. Of course, since Lord Eliwood thinks his father used this route en route to Ostia, there isn't much I can argue about. I'm just here to direct the battles, if we have any. Apparently, Lord Eliwood has already arranged a meeting with the local lord to see what we can learn. Truthfully, I have a bad feeling about this…**

Will snapped the book shut, as he saw the rays of the sun entering his tent. He couldn't help the small scowl that seemed stuck on his face. He just didn't want to go through Santaruz. His mind, however, won the battle, as it was the quickest way, and there were so far no hints of danger. Soon the march would begin.

* * *

Marquess Santaruz paced back and forth restlessly. This news was disturbing. Very disturbing. "Eliwood? And William? Are you sure?"

The man's face was shrouded, hidden by his black hood, and whatever garments he wore were also shielded by his black cloak. "They had set up a camp just south of here. Now they are seeking an audience with you."

He bit down in his fingernail. Hard. This was what he had been silently hoping wouldn't happen, and dreading that it would happen eventually. "Has he come to ask about his father?" He felt like slapping himself. "Of course he has… but I know not what to tell him!"

The black man merely smiled. Or smirked. Or his lips curved upwards to signify some pleasure he was experiencing that the Marquess obviously did not share. "Then tell him you know nothing, and let the merry lord be on his way."

The Marquess shook his head hopelessly. "No, that would not work. I know him too well. His father is a good friend of mine, and I almost consider Eliwood a to be my grandson… I could not look either in the eye and lie to them, for Eliwood would leave me with guilt, and William would surely figure out the truth."

The cloaked man shrugged simply, as if to say the problem was solved already. "Then all you must do is chase them away. If you don't speak to them, you won't have to lie. Frighten the little lord, and then scratch that leaves no scars will cause him to run home and be done with this little quest. After all, he is all that Pharae has left now, isn't he?"

The Marquess didn't like the thought of scaring them away, but he saw no other options. He only hoped it would work, though his hopes had often been dashed before.

* * *

Hector couldn't hide his annoyance. His brother really was overdoing it with the whole worrying gambit. They had just begun to march when the old man (Meaning Patrick the Wyvern Lord) had caught up to them saying he also has orders to accompany him. Well, at east now he had an air scout. Maybe that wasn't so bad.

Still, he was determined to be mad at his brother. So he decided to wait an extra week before finding someone to bring a letter to his brother. That would make the worrywart annoyed for sure. Yes, that was good. As long as Oswin didn't mess it up for him.

* * *

Will scratched his head in annoyance, getting a curious glance from Eliwood and Rebecca. Neither had seen him act like this before. "While we're here, we might as well ask the Marquess for assistance…"

Marcus nodded approvingly. "Good plan, sir tactician."

Will made a non committal jerk of the head in response. Apparently he didn't like the 'sir,' but saw little use in attempting to stop a dutiful soldier like Marcus from saying it. Eliwood smiled. "Yes, I am glad I asked for your aid. Lord Helman is an honorable man, and I've known him since I was very young. I'm sure he'll help us."

Suddenly, a rather rogue-ish and healthy looking man approached them. "Alms for a poor villager, sir?"

Immediately, Marcus and Lowen were in front of Eliwood and Will, the latter speaking to the man. "You've not the look of an honest man, and you also look rather plump to me. I'd advise you to clear the road… or else."

The man chuckled. "Good advice, but maybe it is you who should follow it. You see, someone wants the boy dead, so we have to kill him. Don't take it personally." They retreated and spread out, only to be joined by more of their fellows.

_What the hell is that old man thinking?_ Will quickly considered a strategy that best suited the terrain they were fighting under. "Well, here they come! Here's the plan: We split into groups of two. Lowen and Marcus, you cover our supplies and protect the nearby village. Dorcas and Bartre, you're our powerhouses. Slash anything in your way. Eliwood and Rebecca: find their leader, and take him down. You are both fast enough to avoid being hit while delivering good strikes. Mirage and Kram (Or Brian, if you want): Head north with Bartre and Dorcas and blast and shoot anything you can. We need to end this quickly. I'll be running around and giving you new orders when and if needed."

Everyone split without another word, and quickly the opposition was met by Bartre and Dorcas, their axes cutting easily through the bandits that had gotten a little too confident for their own good. Eliwood and Rebecca went to cover the mountain range as instructed, while Marcus and Lowen stayed behind, Lowen receiving a lecture about staying on his horse after making the wrong gesture and causing the horse to rear up on him. Mirage and Kram easily slammed into the two archers nearby, both losing their life in one blow. Aim and power, guess that was all that was needed there.

The boss growled angrily. "He puts up a good fight, for a pampered prince…"

Eliwood talked to Will as they had a brief lapse in the attack. "How many are there?"

"My eyes may not be as good as Matthew's, but I'd say a good amount are left. At this rate we may not make it out without any casualties…" Will replied, looking rather worried.

* * *

Patrick landed in front of them. "Lord Hector, there appears to be some fighting up ahead!"

Hector immediately sprung into action. "Where? Is it Eliwood? Come on, you people, to arms! Let's go!"

"Right!" Came the reply, and they dashed off, leaving Serra running behind them shouted "WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

"Hey! You! Soldier!" Hector yelled, and the soldier at the gate turned to face him. "What's going on? Rough business? You plan on just standing there and watching them?"

The soldier was obviously an arrogant fool. "Who the hell are you? Anything in Santaruz in none of your business, wretched lordling."

Hector sighed. "You see, that's where you're wrong. That's a friend of mine over there." The guard looked dumbfounded, so to save himself some time he simply cut off the man's head. He could have just knocked him out, but it would have been more trouble than it was worth. "Sorry, but I'm in a hurry."

Serra squealed indignantly. "I loathe violence!" Hector sighed. _Then don't come along in the first place…_

Matthew looked rather happy about it. "You are truly a fighter born, milord!"

Oswin also looked disapproving. "I cannot agree to resorting to force so quickly…"

Hector ignored him. "First, we deal with these bandits, then you can chastise me, Oswin! Eliwood needs our help!"

"Sounds like a convenient excuse for more violence. Not that I care." Patrick said, readying his lance. Raina also prepared for battle, her sword flashing as she took a single practice swing.

"Matthew, take Serra and follow along, but keep out of trouble." Hector ordered, much to the thief's dismay.

"What? With… with Serra?" He seemed to falter as he eyed the over excited cleric.

"No! I want to go with you, Lord Hector!" Serra proclaimed, obviously thinking she'd be praised for this, though she was wrong.

Hector merely growled. "You'll only slow us down and get in the way! Come on Oswin! Raina! Patrick!" And the four rushed into the fray, leaving Matthew with a very unhappy Serra.

She huffed. "Well, that was very rude of him, wasn't it?"

* * *

Of course, there wasn't enough time for an explanation, but Will had suddenly sent Eliwood and Rebecca north as well, meanwhile bringing back Dorcas and Bartre for recovery and to guard the mountain path. Of course, he trusted Will in this matter, but was sure Will had no clue that this would happen.

Four warriors, followed by two others, were cutting through the bandits as well, obviously allies in this fight. Eliwood would have been surprised, if not for his utter shock at the Leader's face, which was framed by blue hair. "Hector?"

Hector cut through his opponent and turned. "Ah, Eliwood! There you are! I thought you were around, but I didn't expect to run into you here! Now… I assume these bastards are after you?"

Eliwood nodded. "It seems not all is right with Lycia. I was trying to get to Santaruz, and… well; it seems bandits have grown bolder."

"Either that, or people have become corrupted." Hector muttered, though he kept it low enough that Eliwood did not hear.

Eliwood smiled. "I'm glad you're here Hector, as it seems the main event has arrived. Now I know why Will sent me up here. The axeman will have trouble dodging my sword and hitting me with that axe."

Hector picked up a hand axe. "Or, we can do it the simple way."

The leader yelled as he charged. "Time for you to die!" He had time to say this, and then a hand axe cut clean through his axe arm. With no time to recover, he found a rapier trust through his chest. "Gah… looks like… this wasn't as easy… as I thought it'd… be… ugh…" and he fell to the ground, defeated.

* * *

"Hector… from where did you… I mean, what are you doing here?" Eliwood asked astounded, only an hour later after the bodies had been cleared away.

Hector stood silent for a moment, then raised a hand and socked Eliwood strait in the face. Will wasn't going to say anything, but he judged that the hurt on a scale of one to ten was about eight: Bruised and Battered. "You're looking for your father, and don't bother to send word! That's what!"

Eliwood stood up shakily, and attempted to explain himself. "Your brother is Marquess Ostia now. He'll be busy setting up the court council. He needs you by his side, not out here with me."

Hector scoffed. "He is not so weak. Oh, he mentioned little in public, but he sure as hell knew my plans, and let me go. With a few… terms." He gestured at Oswin, Serra, and Patrick.

Will shrugged. "You can never have too much help, Lord Eliwood."

Eliwood sighed, but smiled. "I suppose it would be foolish to refuse then. I'm glad to see you, Hector."

Hector smiled. "You too, of course. Now let me introduce my troops. You already know Oswin, right?"

Eliwood laughed. "So you've come as well?"

Oswin nodded. "Lord Uther did not want Lord Hector going alone, so myself and Patrick are here to keep a close eye on him."

Hector jabbed his thumb at Raina. "My hired hand, a mercenary with a good sword arm."

Raina bowed. "Nice to meet you. And good to see you again, Will and Mirage." The two glanced at each other, slightly worried, slightly sheepish, but nodded in return. Eliwood raised an eyebrow, but the stories could wait until later.

"And these two…" Hector said, pointing to Matthew and Serra (Will seemed to melt out of view as the two approached, as did Mirage) "I suppose they are also my companions, but one could definitely wish for better…"

Serra huffed angrily. "That's uncalled for, Lord Hector! I can't believe you just said that! Matthew, are you going to stand there and let him insult you like that?"

Matthew glared back at Serra, obviously she was one of the people who he couldn't keep his calm around. "Me? He was talking about you!"

Eliwood seemed slightly confused. "Should we be introduced?"

Hector sighed. "I suppose. The noisy one is Serra, and somehow, though I know not know exactly, she's a cleric. As for Matthew, he… sneaks."

Eliwood looked slightly taken aback. "He sneaks around?"

Matthew decided to answer this. "I can gather information, open doors and chests and such… you might say I have… nimble fingers."

Eliwood looked even more against this. "So you're a thief?"

Hector waved it off. "Don't let it bother you, Eliwood! This journey will be a lot harder than you think, and to get through you'll have to accept things and people like this, as long as you planning on living to see home again."

Now that Serra was being occupied by Oswin (Or rather she was jabbering at him while he cleaned his lance) Will seemed to reappear. "You seem to know something."

Hector raised an eyebrow. "I've seen you're face before…"

Eliwood waved it off as hector had waved of the comments on Matthew. "This is Will, my tactician. He's already led me through two battles and none of ours troops are injured or lost."

Hector seemed to want to say more, but left it for now. "I've only heard rumors. A league of assassins is on the move inside Lycia. Many experienced mercenaries and bounty hunters are vanishing without a trace."

Will seemed to consider this. "Now that I think about it, one of the men that attacked us today said something very odd."

Hector looked serious. "What was it?" But at that moment Marcus rode up next to them to report on the bodies that had now been completely taken care of. "Marcus! Good to see you again!"

Marcus bowed his head respectfully. "It's been far too long, Lord Hector."

Will continued as though he had not heard things, perhaps even speaking his own thoughts aloud. "The leader of the thugs said that someone was and probably is watching Lord Eliwood, and wants him dead."

Hector scratched his head in annoyance. "That is rather troublesome. A captain was just watching the fight when we got here; too… it was a knight of Santaruz. I think he even planned to watch you die."

"Will, what do you think?" Eliwood asked.

Will looked up, apparently jerked out of his own thoughts. "I think someone is seriously amiss in Santaruz. Lord Helman might be in danger."

Eliwood nodded. "Then we must hurry to the castle." He started off towards the troops, Will and Hector following behind.

"I know who you are, Angel of Despair." Hector growled under his breath.

"Perhaps in another life." Will responded simply. "But now I know that no angel brings despair to people. At present I am no more than a traveling tactician in the employ of Pharae to help Lord Eliwood in the search for his father."

Hector raised his voice so now Eliwood could hear. "Ah, so you directed the battle back there. You're still quite young.. I mean, we also have strategists in Ostia, but none as young as you. Are you sure about him, Eliwood?"

Eliwood smiled. "He claims to still be a student, but his advice is sound and true. In my opinion, he is a master." Will looked away, embarrassed at the praise of something that to him seemed so trivial. "He has my complete trust."

Hector shrugged, and looked at Will again. "I suppose I'll see your skills firsthand soon enough. I'll judge what to do then."

Will merely bowed in return. "As you wish."

Of course, at that moment a diversion came in the form of a man attempting to pick Will's pocket, only to find himself on the ground. "Ah… hello there, Will!"

"You're cover is completely blown, Matthew." Will said, sighing slightly.

"Ah… yes, I suppose it is. Well, I am a thief still, but lately it seems my spying talents come in more use for House Ostia." Matthew shrugged.

Will laughed. "Well then, it looks like we'll be working together again."

Matthew returned the laugh. "Yes. Here's to our mutual survival, eh?" The next moment, however, he was running in the opposite direction. The reason, he soon found out, was in a high pitched squeal of delight.

"EEEK!" He almost flinched, but managed to keep his composure until Serra tackled him in a hug. She stared at him intently for a few moments before getting off him. "Ah-ha! It is you, Will!" _You mean you had doubts…?_ Will thought, though didn't say. "It's been far too long you know. You missed me, didn't you? Oh, of course you did. I know you did." Will couldn't help but roll his eyes, but luckily she failed to notice. "I'm also in the employ of house Ostia, in case you were wondering, and that's how I ended up here helping you again! Aren't you lucky?"

Will couldn't help it. He said one thing before he took off running, Serra chasing him with and angry look on her face. "More like Cursed…"

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that ends this episode! Well, technically it's a chapter, but this time it definitely feels a little longer than the previous times, although that may be because it took me a long time to write and I've been so busy. So for now I'll just say RRR and enjoy everybody! Hopefully I'll be able to write a little more now since major tests just finished today…

Stay tuned for next time, Chapter 6: Night before the Raid!


	6. Night Before the Raid

Tatsu: Well, I need to apologize. I've been ugly sick and busy getting ready for graduation and busy stuff like that. Instead of taking up too much time, I'm just going right into the chapter. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 6: Night Before the Raid

_I guess I lied, didn't I. Some pretty heavy things happened in Bern after all. Of course, I didn't exactly feel like talking about it at the time. Now I realize I have nothing better to do than to expand upon my story so you all understand a little better what I've been doing for a year._

_The first thing you'll need to note: Bern is famous for its arenas. They are the most entertaining, and that's because the danger and prize are much higher than anyone else. Why do you need to know this? Well, someone just happened to fight against me there._

_What can I say? We needed some money, and I think I've grown a weak spot for gambling. Not that I'd ever do it with war funds or anything. But with my own money it seemed alright. Besides, due to the tactical breakdown of the arena there was a high probability I'd win._

_You see, Bern arenas aren't only famous for the fights. There is also built in terrain. Parts of it are woods, others rocky, some flat field for people that like to charge and a wooden structure that rises up to about the level of the first row of stands, all narrow beams and ledges for those acrobatic people._

_Well, needless to say I was chosen, as Mirage would be at a disadvantage due to the chant time and the fact that chants can be heard quite well to the trained ear. Also, though Mirage can use terrain to his advantage, he isn't as quick to realize the best way to deal with the current opponent, and where to do it at._

_Well, I suppose that's all the information you'll need to understand what's about to take place. Sit back and enjoy the show._

* * *

**One Year Ago**

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Will. We don't have all that much money left in the first place, and to gamble it on putting you in some dodgy tournament…" Mirage scratched his head doubtfully.

"Well, it's the best option we've got. How else are we supposed to earn money here? Besides, if you take a look at the arena and calculate specific tactics based on the situation, you'll see it's not a completely useless suggestion." Will smiled, and finished the sign-up, handing over the fee.

"You know, I really can't do that as easily as you can. You claim you're a normal human, but your analytical and thinking skills are anything but that." He folded his arms and sighed, but figured that this battle was already lost. "Just make sure you win or I'll kick your butt through Ilia and hand you over to their Pegasus knights, got it?"

Will laughed and nodded. "I'll be sure to do that then." Of course, he already knew this was their best chance. This tournament wasn't very expensive compared to some, so the skill level was significantly lowered as well as the participation. He wasn't going to sell himself though. He wasn't confident about his skills with the sword. He was better, but no where near being able to fight a master.

Mirage sighed as he looked down on the arena. Only eight participants, most of which looked like light-weights. He would've done this himself, but his dark magic took time to cast, and he was slower. There was a reason most mages stayed out of these kinds of things.

The first match for Will was against some sort of swordsman. There wasn't much to tell. The guy was an idiot. Even Mirage could've beaten that guy. Will simply used the advantage of the trees to hide his attack, and got the guy to surrender. He didn't pay much attention to the next few matches, as nothing seemed of interest to him.

However, Will's turn came up again. This time and powerful man with an axe and bow was his opponent. Will would need to be careful. This guy looked like some kind of pirate to him, though he couldn't be entirely sure. The announcer called him 'Geitz.'

Will hadn't expected a berserker to enter the tournament. Seems he wasn't the only one who needed the money. The trees wouldn't be much use, but it was better for him than staying in the open. That bow was dangerous. He turned and bolted into the trees, hearing the thunk of an arrow right behind him.

He quickly climbed a tree as the man rushed into the trees after him, his axe at the ready. He even cut down a few when he thought he saw movement. Luckily, his time in the fang helped him avoid this kind of situation where his movements were heard easily. At just the right moment he dropped and attacked with a strike of the sword, but the man surprised him by turning around and blocking with his axe.

Will knew trying to out power the man was pointless, so he parried the strikes and moved out of the trees into the rocky area. Now the bow was in play again, but Will used the rocks scattered around the area to block him. When Geitz cut through the rock, Will spun, and using a clever disarming trick Lyn had invented, he cut off the handle of the axe, and then pointed his sword at Geitz's chest.

Then man laughed and put up his hands in defeat. Mirage couldn't help the sigh of relief that left him when they announced that Will had won. Of course, it was obvious that the axe was weak against the sword, but on occasion the so called 'weapon triangle' could be overturned.

Now there was only one fight left to complete. Mirage couldn't help but be nervous, however, when he saw Will's last opponent. She was carrying a sword as well, but the way she carried herself suggested she was a trained professional of a good amount of skill. Her name was 'Raina.'

That battle was fast and furious, and none of Will's tactics could really help him, as he was only one person at the time. However, it was amazing at how quickly he changed and adapted, once again reaffirming Mirage that he wasn't chosen for the fang simply because he happened to be there.

At First, there was a testing of the waters. Raina and Will both unleashed a few attacks that the other blocked with apparent ease. Will knew that disarming her wouldn't be easy, and the battle slowly moved into the forest. Instead of fighting each other, Will attempted to slow her down enough by cutting branches of the tree as he rushed past, but Raina cut them out of her way as they fell, following his every move.

Then it was where the rocks were, but this was more parrying and dodging as they continued to move. Eventually they were on the wooden structure, Will trying to use the high ground to finish her, but she dodged and always managed to get onto the same beam. Soon they were at the top, extremely dangerous as their footing wasn't completely stable, and yet their swords continued to flash in the sun as the attacked. One wrong move, however, and Will's footing faltered, and he slipped. Raina caught him with an outstretched hand, laughing as the announcer declared the winner to be her.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mirage yelled, ready to kick his butt through Ilia as promised, but the Woman known as Raina stopped him.

"It was a good fight." She said, extending her hand, which Will shook. Geitz also appeared to shake Will's hand, which brought up what the woman was truly there for. "So, I'm wondering if you three would be willing to join me on a job."

Geitz looked at her. "What kind of job?"

Raina smiled. "Well, I've been hired to take out a bandit stronghold, but doing it by myself would be rather difficult, not to mention I'm not the greatest at tactics. You're a tactician, right? And you two look quite powerful from what I've seen." She eyes Mirage, obviously taking in his garb and the tome he was currently holding.

Will, Mirage, and Geitz all seemed to hesitate for a moment, then nodded in unison. "Sounds like fun to me, I haven't done much directing lately. Don't want to get rusty." Will smiled, and Raina smile back.

"Alright then, here's the plan."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Eliwood and Hector were silent for a moment. Then Brian, who was restringing his bow, asked "Well, what happened next?"

Will laughed. "I think we'll save our storming the bandit stronghold for another time. I'm tired from relaying all that."

Raina laughed as well. "I just didn't expect to run into you two so soon. Know what happened to Geitz?"

Mirage shrugged. "I expect he's still wandering around somewhere. We'll probably run into him again before long."

"Too true." Eliwood smiled, and the conversations dispersed among members. Will decided to wander, and introduce himself to the others he had yet to meet. Matthew and Serra, oddly enough, decided to tag along.

* * *

"So you're Lord William…" Oswin said, next to Marcus and Patrick. "I've heard about you. Quite a bit, actually."

Will shook his head. "My name is Will, and I assure you that I am no Lord. A tactician or a man of the Fang suits a sinner like me better."

Patrick grunted in disapproval. "Kid, you may not be a Lord, but there comes a point where sins are forgiven. You've done far more good than bad recently."

Will bowed in return. "Thank you, Sir Patrick. And I suppose you are Sir Oswin?"

Serra giggled. "He is, though he's just as uptight as Marcus at times." Matthew seemed unable to comment on this, though he hid a laugh of his own. Oswin merely shrugged it off.

"I'm guessing she means 'You should loosen up on occasion.' At least get some rest. Won't help if you're too tired to move." Will waved as he turned and continued walking. Next, they ran into Lowen and Rebecca. Rebecca seemed to have taken a liking to Lowen's horse, and was stroking it gently.

"Hey there Rebecca! How goes it?" Will asked, making her blush and stop patting the horse in a loving sort of way. "Seems you like animals, eh?"

"Shut up." She answered heatedly, and Lowen laughed at the exchange. Obviously, despite the few months, they were quite good friends. "It's just… He looked like he wanted… I mean… It's not like…"

Now the others were laughing too. Will shook his head. "Right, whatever you say. Just don't steal him, okay?"

"Like I'd do that!" She shouted back, and he was laughing again, and even she giggled. "Well, I'm off to do a little archery practice, and Lowen said he has to spar with Sir Marcus."

"Good luck with that." Will said, and then left them to their business. Only a couple of people were left, and next he ran into Bartre and Dorcas, who were on the first guard for the night. "How are things?"

Bartre laughed energetically and huffed his axe onto his shoulder, which Will took to mean he was fine. Dorcas merely smiled.

Will couldn't help it. "Dorcas, are you sure about…" He was cut off.

"I already told you. This time, Natalie thought we should repay you for all your help. So yes, it's perfectly alright." He continued to look at the area around them. "Though I would like one thing from this."

"What is it?" Will asked, curious. It wasn't like Dorcas to ask for favors, but for all the help he was going to give them, Will wanted to repay them somehow.

"When this war is over, I want you to come and spend a few days with us." Will looked surprised. "Natalie wants to see you… and introduce you." At Will's look of confusion, Dorcas smiled like the proudest man in the world. "We're going to be having a child."

"That's amazing!" Will shouted, and clasped the man's hand. "But then, even more shouldn't you be…"

Dorcas shook his head. "She told me to go, and make sure I bring you and the Lady Lyndis back for a visit. We'll all get to see my child then."

Will nodded. "Right. I'll be sure to stay alive then. You do that too, Dorcas. No use if you can't go back."

Dorcas laughed. "I never plan on dying until I'm an old man, Will. See you."

Will nodded. He knew there was still so much to talk about, but he was feeling tired. Now there were only a few things left. "Matthew… how's Leila?"

Matthew smiled in a compassionate way. "She's doing her job… the job she took over from her sister."

"What? You mean she's doing that? But…" Matthew shook his head.

"Don't worry, she's not stupid, and you no longer need help escaping the fang. Leila won't die." He held up a letter, which had been folded carefully. "She promised me."

"I see." Will relaxed, though he did find it harder to do so then he thought it would be. "Then if we see her I'll be sure to wish her luck." Matthew laughed.

"Yes, I think she'd like that." Matthew then left, presumably to get some sleep.

Now all that was left was Serra. They were on a hill, and Will hung one leg over the side, while the other he held with his arm lose to his body. She simply stood, looking at the sky, which was now becoming dotted with stars. "So… how did your training go?"

"Quite well, actually. I think my healing powers are faster, and at least a little stronger than they were before." She answered.

"I see…" Will said, smiling. "Glad you've been doing well."

"Oh? Has my bodyguard been worried about me? Then you never should've left, silly." She laughed, and Will felt his face burn.

"That's not what I meant! Just… we went through all that, so…" He trailed off.

"I get it… you were worried." She answered teasingly.

"I was not! I was just… grah!" He knew this was only going to get worse, so he stormed off to his tent. Serra giggled at his retreating figure.

"You're as fun to tease as ever. I just hope we'll have more chances to smile on this quest… And less chances to cry." She turned from the starry sky, and made her way to her tent as well. She'd make sure people would smile. That much was in her power.

* * *

Soon, everyone else headed to sleep, except for Eliwood and Hector, whose turn it was for guard. "Eliwood, are you so sure about this? I think… I think we may be up against that guy's former comrades. He may have changed for the better and far be it from me to judge, but are you sure we should trust him?"

Eliwood simply nodded. "What I said before was true Hector. He may not look like it, but he thinks out all possible scenarios and thinks up the best solution on a moment's notice, which is what is needed in battle. Not everything can be preplanned. His abilities may not be what some consider normal, but his heart… seems repentant, and almost pure. I trust him with my life, as I'm sure he trusts me with his."

Hector scratched his head. "Alright alright, don't make it sound like you two are closer than you are, I get it."

"Hector…" For once, Eliwood looked angry.

"I'm joking!" Hector laughed, and Eliwood couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'll see for myself tomorrow, then I'll make my own choice. Is that alright with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hector." He replied.

* * *

Tatsu: I tried and tired, but this is the best I could come up with. I hope you don't mind. At any rate, I have a new quest I must ask my readers to pursue, though this one is easier than the previous ones I have given them.

I need some good combos for characters. For comedy, drama, or just cool purposes, I need them. I can't write about everything at once, but I'd like to form some good ones. I'll still experiment to see what works, but I want your opinions as well.

To explain, I mean things like the friendship between Sain and Kent, or Will and Mirage. Also there could be groups of three like Oswin, Marcus, and Patrick (Which I played around with this chapter) And Will, Matthew, and Serra (Also played around with in this chapter.

Some will obviously be used (The Lords, Pegasus Sisters, etc.) But give me some Ideas and I'll see what I can work with! Thanks for listening!

So now I'll wrap up this chapter by saying stay tuned and RRR

Next Time: Chapter 7: In Search of Truth

"_So… you would betray us, Lord Santaruz?"_

"_Now, my lord Tactician, I shall follow your orders!"_

"_Man… I just get a job, and now I have to leave it? Damn…"_

"_I've lost… but you're too late to save him…."_

"_I've come… Just as I promised I would… grandfather."_

I did a preview! Yay for me! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!


	7. In Search of Truth

Tatsu: It's been some time, hasn't it? I must very much apologize to my readers, assuming I still have any. I will try to shorten this version of events for you all to better understand what has taken place.

School was getting very hectic and with Finals and graduation approaching my time was more limited than usual, that is one.

I still swim about two hours a day and was reading a lot more books like the Erast Fandorin series, that is two.

Our internet went all screwy and we had to cancel it, thereby needing a new internet, which became even harder to obtain once our old computer blew up, that is three.

The library at my school is evil and wouldn't let me update, and it took us a while to get a new computer, and even longer to get new internet, that is four.

And so my deductions end, and I hope you will all forgive me. SO now I hope to write this long chapter within the next few days ((Summer Break rules!)) And have it up as an apology. It's going to be a long one, which makes me even happier.

Hector: This Tatsu guy don't own any real part of Fire emblem except for the games he has an' that fanfiction thing he's writing, and even then those characters aren't his, an' so he only owns the words of the story.

Lyn: You could be nicer about it. At any rate, here comes Chapter 7: In Search of Truth!

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick

* * *

Chapter 7: In Search of Truth

_You all know who I am. I have the most presence on the battlefield, and everyone fears my axe. But not that guy. Of course not. Even when I threatened him, he simply smiled and accepted it. He pisses me off._

_I pulled him aside during the march. He didn't look surprised or anything of the sort. "If you betray Eliwood in any way, I'll make sure that your head will roll, you got that?"_

_He simply smiled, that conceited bastard. "I'd better not make any mistakes then, for Lord Eliwood's sake." And then he walked back and started talking with that archer girl as if nothing had happened._

_It was tempting to remove him from the picture right there, but I remembered what Eliwood had said, and let the matter rest... for now._

_At least now he's less likely to do anything suspicious. He knows I'm watching him. If he's a spy, he isn't going to be one for much longer, I'll see to that._

_Will… You're no tactician. All you are… is a murderer._

* * *

Will was finally writing in his new notebook. He had heard of Lord Hector's journey from Matthew, and decided to add it to his update on Eliwood. From now on, it looked like the two would be traveling together though, which made it somewhat easier on him. Now there were more people in the group, including some very experienced knights. It took a lot of stress off his shoulders.

Rebecca was walking with him, and they were talking as he wrote, though she was also trying to read what he was writing, but to no avail, as he closed the book every time she tried. He seemed to enjoy making her get angry for no reason. People who looked said it looked like two old friends, even Mirage thought so.

**Eliwood's party has entered Santaruz, only to find ourselves under attack. In the desperate heat of battle, Lord Hector appeared and saved us from the onslaught. But, this reveals that an unknown party seeks Eliwood's head, or the same party wearing a different face. It is possible that this is connected to the disappearance of Eliwood's father. On my suggestion, we head for the castle of Marquess Helman, to get some answers.**

* * *

The Marquess paced back and forth uneasily, having just received word of what had taken place on the border. It did very little to ease his fears. Not only was Eliwood continuing on his journey to the castle, but Ephidel had ordered the unthinkable: Use of deadly force. "Master Ephidel I demand an explanation! You said you would only frighten them off, not try to kill him! I thank the Saint he is unharmed, and I've come to a decision. I will tell him everything and apologize, and only hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me."

Ephidel stood, unmoving and seemingly without feeling to the Marquess's obvious agitation. At the words he simply cocked his head, as though empting his ear of wax, obviously under the smallest impression that he may have misheard the Marquess. "So… am I to take that as your words of betrayal?"

The Marquess sat, his fingers entwining and untwining in a continuous loop as he stared at Ephidel. He was obviously scared, but his resolve seemed firmer than even that. "I am tired. Tired of You, and your Black Fang. Now I ask you to leave this castle, and not return. The very sight of you pains me."

Ephidel still did not move. His head returned to its normal position, but now a sinister smirk began to inch across his face, like some hideous transformation, moving slowly from the left to the right. "And I take it you will not change you mind on this, my lord?" He asked, the last part out of formality, and not respect.

The Marquess stopped fidgeting. "No, you cannot."

Ephidel sighed. "Then you are of no further use." He twirled once in place, and appeared right in front of the Marquess. The older man didn't even have enough time to stand, let alone dodge, before the blade Ephidel pulled from under his cloak had stabbed through him.

The Marquess gritted his teeth in pain, glaring up at the man who had no doubt just ended his life. He would not die at this moment, but be left to bleed to death. That seemed so appropriate of this monster. The man in the black cloak's smirk was even more obvious now than it had been before. "Goodbye, Marquess Santaruz."

* * *

Rebecca had walked off to talk with Lowen, who had finally received a break from Marcus on being a scout, and in her place Matthew came up and began talking to Will. "So… I guess you're a full blown tactician now, right?"

Will raised an eyebrow, and shrugged. "I don't know. I never really attended any proper academies for tactical training, now did I?" He gave a small laugh.

Matthew laughed as well. "You don't need that stuff, it's just scraps of paper that get lost over time. Besides, now you're just being too modest. So, my brilliant Lord Tactician, I will follow your orders to the 'T!'"

Will sighed. "You're unbelievable, you know that?"

Matthew bowed low. "Thank you."

"Not a compliment." Will said, before going to the front of the group to lead the rest of the way.

Will, Eliwood, and Hector were now in the front, and they had reached the top of what Will referred to as "The final hill." They could now see the castle. "The castle lies strait ahead, as you can see. Lord Helman should be there. We should hurry, before…" He trailed off in a groan. Survey the land he saw multiple troops stationed, no doubt ready to attack. That and a Heavily Armored Knight was yelling at them from across the river.

"You ain't ever gonna get there, kittens. You'll be meat for the worms soon enough." The man yelled, making Will raise an eyebrow. How was it that a burly guy like Hector (And equally as frightening) could demean himself by saying 'Kittens'?

Hector laughed openly, patted his Wolf Beil with confidence. "I think my axe will change your mind, kitten man."

The man laughed back, and continued to do so, as Hector didn't stop either. After the two men had laughed for some time, Will coughed to get them to come to their senses, and the man responded "You got a big bark, kitten. Get to the castle and I'll see if your bite matches. Remember, Kittens get eaten by Wolves."

_They do? What an odd food chain… _Will shook the thought away, as the situation was much more serious and not supposed to be comical in any way.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the only bridge that allowed passage to the castle, a familiar blade wielding mercenary sighed as some random grunt (who no doubt would probably be dead after this battle) began shouting at him. "New guy! Get this right or you're outta here, you get me?"

Guy let out a long sigh. He'd heard the same line three times today already. "I know. I don't plane to lose the job I just got, okay?" The man seemed satisfied and walked off. "Although not getting involved would've been better," Guy muttered under his breath, "Gotta have money to eat, after all. Being picky and passing out in Caelin wasn't funny, and I ended up owing that Matthew guy way too many favors for my liking. At least I didn't starve… wonder what he's up to." Guy shuddered, and then shrugged his shoulders as though warding off an evil spirit. "Well, time to get to work!"

* * *

Lowen trotted up to Will. "As an honorable knight of Pharae, I'm ready to serve both you and Lord Eliwood! Lead well!" Of course, then he noticed Will wasn't paying attention. "Umm… What are you doing?"

Will opened one of his eyes, his arms still outstretched. "Trying out this thing this old crazy lady showed me in Sacae when me and Mirage were traveling there. If it works right, I should gain some insight into the battle ahead, which will help my strategy…" Of course, he didn't say that he had no idea if he was doing it right, but when a stroke of inspiration hit him, he knew something had worked.

_Man, if the guys in Caelin could see me now, they'd think I was crazy. Or maybe they'd believe me. Who knows?_ He opened his mouth and began to speak. "There's a deadly enemy to the south, so it is best that we have another road to use as well. There is also a merchant around here… he seems to drop things a lot."

Eliwood looked quizzical. "What does that have to do with this?"

Will shrugged. "Hey, that's all I got, okay? It's got to be useful somehow…" he shook it off, and began relaying his strategy. "Alright, listen up. Brian, Marcus, Lowen, and Patrick will take the northern route, knocking down that weakened tree for a crossing, along with Dorcas, Bartre, and Oswin. You're all powerful, so you can clear the rest of the field, while the group I go with, consisting of Matthew, Serra, Eliwood, Rebecca, Mirage, Raina, and Hector will deal with the southern fort and 'kitten man.'" Everyone stifled a laugh, and the groups split.

Marcus had knocked down the tree, and as Will had told him headed for the nearest town. Before they closed the gates, a merchant ran past looking frazzled, and talking with a very strange accent. "I must hurry, or my poor business will be ruined!" As he rushed, he dropped something, but didn't return for it. Marcus picked it up. It was some torches.

"Not to sound like a thief, but these may very well come in handy…" The old knight said, before stuffing them into his saddlebag.

Oswin was having a similar odd time of it. He had wandered into a house only to be sat down and lectured about the importance of tactics. It helped him gain a new appreciation for the size of Will's Brain and the amount of information he had to know and remember, but that was about it.

Lowen felt oddly lonely without Rebecca's bow or Marcus's criticisms as he fought the soldiers. His horse was very smart and maneuvered well without his direction, though it did make him remember how much he still had to learn. He did manage to strike down two with his lance though.

Dorcas and Bartre were making good time. They weaved their attacks into each other, so that the swordsman they had been fighting couldn't zone in on one of them and got taken down. Then they each cleaved into a knight, whose heavy armor was no match for their powerful swings and strong axes.

Patrick was deadly and effective. He took out the few archers littered about the fields first, and his Wyvern was more than happy to attack the other enemies after that. All in all his lance took care of three, and the Wyvern dealt with three others with swipes of its claws or landing on the poor fools.

Brian's bow was handy in taking out a few cavaliers that were riding out of a small fortress, but after three fell with arrows in their throats they gave up and closed the gates. It seemed they valued their lives a little more than this battle, whatever it was that they were fighting for. _I sense great turmoil here…_

Will was hanging back as Raina and Rebecca handled the reinforcements coming from the fortress. Raina's sword was as deadly and effective as he remembered, easily loping off limbs and the occasional head. She always knew what point was the weakest to attack. He had to admire her skill.

Rebecca wasn't quite as good, but the few that she failed to kill were slowed down enough that Will finished them off or Raina, whoever happened to be the closest. Eliwood had been locked in combat with a mercenary for sometime, and Will feared it was the one he had been 'warned' about. Matthew and Hector were with him though, so he wasn't too worried. Those three could handle almost anything.

And sure enough, Matthew had stepped in the middle of the battle, surprising both sides. "Hey, I remember you! You're Guy!"

The swordsman paused for moment. Looking at the thief in front of him, he felt a mixture of anger and… well, mainly anger, but he was sure something else was there. Exasperation? "Matthew?"

The thief smiled and nodded. "Well, isn't this a great surprise! How is that sword training of yours coming along, eh?"

This threw him off, and though he was pleased, he also knew something else that Matthew seemed to have conveniently forgotten. "You know, this isn't the best time to be catching up. We're on opposite sides, after all."

Matthew frowned, though he couldn't be sure if it was genuine. "Are you going to fight me, then?"

Guy prepared his sword, ready to unleash the technique they had seen before, as it was very similar to Lyn's. "You can't defeat me."

Matthew put up his hand, which again stopped Guy, his battle aura disappearing, and his face growing horrified at the words spoken next. "Hold on there. I think I'd like to call in those favors you owe me. I gave you food, remember what you said?" He put on his best 'Guy' imitation, which was rather bad, and said "I owe you my life, Matthew."

Guy twitched, mainly in anger again, and mainly directed at Matthew. "I only said that because that was the only way you'd give me any food! I went without food for ten days! And there you were cooking meat!" Eliwood and Hector looked at Matthew, actually feeling sorry for the poor Sacaen. Matthew could be so cruel at times, it seemed.

Matthew waggled his finger annoyingly and said "Sacaens never lie, right?"

Guy was very tempted to break that tradition right now, but he felt it wouldn't be prudent. After all, Matthew did have a point. "Fine." He said, then turned around and slashed that annoying guy that had kept shouting at him a little while ago, effectively killing him. _I knew he was going to die._ Then he muttered "I just found some work, and now I have to throw it away, and it's all his fault!"

Finally they reached the front gate of the castle, and Hector stepped forward. He was the one in top form, though Will was backing him up. Everyone else was ensuring that there were no more troops that would attack. Will eyed 'kitten man.' "Where is Marquess Santaruz?"

The man laughed heartily. "He's on his way to a better place, kitten."

Will gnashed his teeth. "Bastard…" He knew he wouldn't be any good during the fight, but if Hector was in trouble he could at least throw his lance at the man and get Hector out of there before he died.

"Hmm… I see the laughing kitten has made it all the way here. I paid that pack of losers far too much. However, you'll find that I am much tougher than any of those fools, kitten." He said, and though Hector was ready, he couldn't help the laughter in his voice as he replied.

"Well then, time to show you this 'kitten's' bite!" His Wolf Beil Arched downward, but the armored man managed to dodge, thrusting his spear forward at hector, who dodged as well. The next blow scraped the man's arm, but again Hector failed to hit a vital spot. The man was as good as his word, and though his attacks were missing Hector, even with the weapon advantage Hector was having a hard time hitting him. As they circled, Hector glanced at Will, who put a finger to his lip.

He then put his spear on the ground, and stepped on it. This seemed odd at first, but then Hector noticed Will was looking at him. He smiled, and nodded. During the next thrust he used his hand axe to guide the lance strike to the ground, and then instead of stepping on it, like Will had, he used the same hand axe to stick the lance where it was. This all happened in the span of a second, and by the time the armored man tried once to pull it out and failed, Hector was right in front of him. "Game over, Kitten." Hector said, and took a clean swipe, opening a diagonal slash on the man's chest.

The man, strangely enough, was laughing. "Eheheh…I lost… but you're too late… to save him… too bad… eh, kitten?" He continued to laugh for a few seconds, until he choked, fell face down, and moved no more. The battle was over, and the party now entered the castle.

* * *

One of the servants greeted them in front of the Marquess's hall. Glancing first at Hector, than at Eliwood, and finally at Will, he shook his head. "He doesn't have that long."

Will clenched a fist. "My lords, may I ask your permission to speak with him… alone?"

Hector looked doubtful. "What reasons have I to trust you? This isn't battle. For all I know you plan to finish the job yourself!"

Eliwood glared at Hector. "Hector, that's enough. At least allow us a few words with him, Will. Then if he wishes, you can be alone with him."

Will nodded. He knew this was the best outcome, but he wished it could be avoided. Inside, they knelt by his bleeding body, which had been moved to the floor for him to live a little longer. He looked up at the three with tears in his eyes. "Ah… Eliwood… I must apologize… your father…"

Eliwood straitened slightly, though his voice was still gentle as he asked "You know something, sir?"

The old man coughed. "If I hadn't of told him about Darin's plans… this would never have happened… Eliwood, go to Laus. Darin… knows all. I'm sorry… but I'd like to speak with Will alone."

Eliwood nodded, and he and Hector, the latter being somewhat more reluctant, exited. Will smiled sadly down at the dying old man. "I came again, just as I promised I would… grandfather."

The old man coughed. "I haven't heard that… in many years… Will…"

"My mother and Father are waiting for you, I suppose." Will said, looking up. "But before that, there is one thing I must tell you of. I now have possession of the Tiger Eye and the Hawk Talon."

The old man gasped in amazement. "Two of the Emblem weapons… an amazing feet… how long it must have taken you…"

Will smiled. "Maria gave me the first one. The second I found after I defeated Mark."

"Ah… Yes… I have heard of that legendary battle." The old man smiled, perhaps with pride.

"The final one… is with Nergal." Will said, his voice no more than a whisper.

The old man gasped again, this time with fear. "You plan to get it back, don't you? Don't… be so reckless… a legendary treasure… that may not even exist… is not worth it."

"It does exist. If the Fire Emblem is true, then the treasure does exist." Will said, more out of determination than actual knowledge.

The old man smiled again, perhaps in amusement. "I'm sorry… I couldn't do more for your mother… or for you… Will… do what you think is right."

Will, for the first time, seemed afraid. "Lord Helman…"

The old man was no longer smiling, but coughing violently. Finally, he managed to choke out a few more words. "Please… don't let the… darkness consume you… Will… and tell Eliwood… tell him… beware… the… Black… Fang…" And with that, his hand, which had been reaching out towards Will's face, as though to touch it one last time, fell to the ground without reaching its goal.

Will sat there for a minute longer, letting the grief and unshed tears wash over him. The family he had barely known was now gone. He had no reason to tell the others. It would only cause him trouble right now. He was not worthy of some title or to rule over others. Standing up, he walked out of the hall to see Eliwood and Hector standing right in front of him. He simply smiled sadly. "Lord Helman has passed on."

Eliwood gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn it!" Eliwood was never one to use crude words in anger, so this must have been a particularly angering experience for him. "Why did this have to happen?"

Hector didn't say anything. Will straitened up. "I recommend we go to Laus. We need to speak to Lord Darin, both about what happened to Eliwood's father… and about the Black Fang, that's trying to kill us as we speak."

Eliwood nodded in a determined fashion. "You're right. We'll march immediately. We may not get very far today, but it is better than sitting here and doing nothing."

As they turned to leave, a man tapped Will on the shoulder. Luckily, Hector and Eliwood continued walking on without him. "Excuse me, Lord William, but with Lord Helman gone, what do we do now?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "Well, your first priority should be giving Lord Helman a proper burial. Then I think the Lycian council will have a meeting about what to do next. Stay here and defend the castle until you hear more."

The steward bowed, and Will turned, hurrying to catch up with Eliwood and Hector. Not yet, but someday soon the secret would come out. He supposed he could keep in under his hat until then. Hector punched his fist into his open hand. "Now we need answers for Marquess Santaruz as well, so let's get moving!"

Will and Eliwood responded in unison. "Right!"

* * *

Tatsu: Whew… I hope I did a good job… Again, currently I'm jut trying to revive my story before you all forget about me (Unless you already have…) so I'm trying to do some quick updates without losing my core writing style. I really hope you guys like this installment.

So as I've said before and will say again, please Read, Relax, and Review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!

Next time: Chapter 8: The Peddling Merlinus

_We're only passing through Caelin, there's no need to stop by there._

_I thought you'd be eager to stop by?_

_Nooooo! Help me!_

_Lord? William?_

_Stop calling me that, Merlinus. I'm just a wandering tactician, remember?_

…_He's weird._

Whew! a 4,000+ chapter! Not bad for getting back in the writing mood.


	8. The Peddler Merlinus

Tatsu: Well, after my update a few hours ago I wake up and again feel somewhat inspired to write, so write I shall, and maybe finish this chapter (as it is going to be short, no matter what I may attempt to do to lengthen it). And this way, I leave you in waiting for much more.

Oh, this is technically the side chapter for between two chapters, so there will be some story telling and random rowdiness at the camp after I deal with the whole Merlinus fiasco, so maybe it won't be as short as I thought it would be… joy!

At any rate, before I talk myself and everyone else into their graves, I will let Lord Eliwood give the disclaimer, and we'll start the chapter.

Eliwood: Due to no fault of Tatsu except for the fact that he was born too late, Fire emblem does not belong to with, nor do the characters in the story. All he has control over is the plot and who to off at any single point.

Guy: Well, that was rather morbid, wasn't it?

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy

* * *

Chapter 8: The Peddler Merlinus

_Well well, it seems my thoughts are being broadcast for everyone to hear. I may be just a humble thief, but I must say it is quite the strange occurrence, considering the Lords and our dearest tactician have so much more to say._

_Yes yes, I know what you are about to… think. You think "Why this guy? He doesn't have a serious bone in his body!" Of course, you are right to think this, as I enjoy taking life one step at a time, and am much more happy doing so than our rather morbid trio._

_Oh, yes, I was supposed to tell you about the journey to Ostia, wasn't I? Yes, right after the battle it turns out Lord Hector sent a message for me to stay behind, and so I ended up traveling at a slower pace with Guy, Will, Mirage, Erk, and, much to my dismay, Serra._

_Despite my… slight fears at the party members, it turned out surprisingly well. When we were attacked by bandits on the border of Lycia, Will's Brian proved itself to be superior once again. Of course, most could figure out his simple strategy, but with bandits… well, let's just say they aren't the smartest bunch._

_As none of happened to be tanks like Lord Hector, the trees proved our advantage. While Will protected Serra if any bandits got near (I did feel rather sorry for him, as Serra still had the nasty habit of talking loudly at the wrong times), Mirage and Erk were positioned carefully in the trees, allowing them to blast each bandit that came within range without being detected._

_Myself and Guy hid behind trees and kept moving as much as possible, taking down the pathetic axe wielders with ease. Even these brute were no match for Guy's skills, or a simple slit to the throat. I must say it was somewhat amazing what Will could do with such small numbers. I got the impression that even it were just him and Serra, he would've found a way to win. Maybe I'm just being an optimist._

_The rest of the journey passed without incident, and at Ostia we split up. Guy wandered off on his own, saying something about a new job. I heard that shortly after they left Erk split away from Will and Mirage to head towards Etruria, and I haven't heard anything about him since. Will and Mirage also traveled, some of which they've already told, most of which remains to be said. Serra went off to her monastery (How she's a cleric I am still unsure of) and I returned to the House of Ostia, where I've performed various tasks since._

_I Suppose I can finish this little side thought now, as the Lords are finally speaking of finding a place to camp for the night. The places around Will are familiar, because we've entered Caelin. I'm sure his promise must be nagging at him, but he'll never admit it. My guess: He'll try to barrel through here and attack Laus._

* * *

"Yo! Mr. Master!" Matthew sung annoyingly, jerking Will out of his tired daze rather rudely and in a not so subtlety. Of course, Will decided it wasn't prudent to let the thief get to him, and simply sighed.

"What do you want, Matthew?" He asked, wishing he could return to his thoughts in peace. The look on the man's face, however, told him otherwise.

"I know what day it is." He said, obviously being mysterious and not saying anything else. Will raised an eyebrow, but Matthew simply repeated himself. "I know what day it is."

Do you?" Will finally asked, after two or three more repetitions of this, and felt he could no longer keep silent. "And just what day would that be?"

Matthew grinned. "Today the year is up." He said, and had no need to elaborate, because Will understood him perfectly.

Eliwood, however, who had walked up on the conversation, had no idea as to what the two were talking about. "What does he mean, Will? A year? What happened a year ago?"

Will, remembering that Eliwood had not heard his promise to Lyn, now knew everyone else who didn't know, and even those who did (such as Serra, who enjoyed making up gossip from the slightest faltering of the voice) were now listening in. "A year ago was the day Lord Wallace died; you remember that battle, I presume?" Eliwood nodded, and Will continued. "Before Lyn left, I made a promise to return in a year, unless I got dragged into some big quest again." Eliwood raised an eyebrow at the irony.

"Are you sure we shouldn't drop by while we're in the area?" Eliwood asked.

"No." Will said, so firmly that many people might mistake it for anger (such as Serra, whose brain promptly turned it into a horrid story of Will and Lyn having a row to the point of swords being drawn, but being stopped by Kent, who had stepped between them to do so. After all, only Kent could stop such a row.) "We need to get to Laus before it's too late. There's evil work in Lycia right now, and we shouldn't stop to give it time to grow."

For the first time Hector agreed with Will, but he looked at the darkened sky and let out a sigh. "Bah! Dark already, it seems. We'd better stop for the night. It won't do us any good if we get lost."

Will nodded, and as they began preparing their camp he opened his notebook and began to write. **The dying words of Lord Helman are somewhat hard to believe. 'Go to Laus, for Darin knows all.' Despite the pain of brought along with this knowledge, we take it to heart. So now we set out for Laus, to get some answers from our dear friend Marquess Laus.**

Will snapped it shut, figuring that was enough for now. "We'll set out for Laus at the first sign of dawn. Prepare for the night guard shifts. Marcus saluted, and began his rounds.

Lowen sighed, sagging down on his horse. "Finally, a rest…"

Rebecca giggled. "Aren't you knights supposed to be full of energy and ready for battle at all times?"

Lowen laughed. "Ah, but now it's time for me to battle with the ingredients for tonight's dinner!" They both laughed, and began making the preparations as they talked.

Hector was interested to hear more, so he sat down next to Will. Despite their obvious 'working' relationship, Hector was trying to see why Eliwood could trust the man so much. "So, who's this Lyndis?"

Will raised an eyebrow. "I would've thought that Lord Ostia's younger brother would be better informed." He said, and when Hector glared, he merely laughed. "I'm only joking. She's Lord Hausen's granddaughter."

"Ah yes, that's right… the missing heir that had your help and defeated that Lundgren idiot?" He asked, and Will nodded.

"Yes, and that was mainly thanks o the help we received from Eliwood. He helped us greatly by talking to the other countries of Lycia, and asking them to remain neutral in the conflict." Will said, making Eliwood, who happened to be passing by, hurry away in embarrassment.

Matthew, who had that nasty habit of appearing right in front of people, continued where Will had left off, almost making the two jump to their feet in astonishment. "Yes, Lord Hector, you remember. Myself and Serra were involved in that conflict and gave the report to you and Lord Uther. Or did you happen to fall asleep with your eyes open?"

Hector growled again, and Matthew bowed before vanishing off somewhere to bother someone else. Then he turned back to Will, the first playful smile appearing on his face. "I heard that she's a real beauty? What has the 'master tactician' to say about that?"

Will, for the first time Hector had seen, seemed rather flustered. He didn't seem like the type to talk about girls very often, and even less in the manner Hector was referring to them now. None the less, he gave it a go. "Well… She's… I dunno… uh…" He scratched her head. "Well, you might say it's because of her Sacaen heritage, but she's… striking. Not one that is easily forgotten."

Hector was feeling in the mood for a little more fun, so he jabbed Will in the ribs. "Too bad, eh?"

Will looked at the lord, obviously confused by the question. "Huh?"

Hector nudged him again (Will decided not to comment that it was rather painful, and as his face was red and his mind was completely distracted by the next comment anyways, it seems a waste to go into details about the new bruise on his ribcage). "That we don't have time to go and see her, lover boy."

Will choked on the water he had been drinking (as it always seems that embarrassing and romantic comments are made just so people would choke on whatever it is in their mouth at the time) and looked at Hector, half in anger, half in surprise. "It's not… I'm not… she's not… we're not… gah! It's not like okay! We're… we're just…"

Serra, who was watching and whispering to Matthew and Guy, couldn't help herself. "He's worked up." She said, in obvious pleasure.

Matthew was also breaking up in silent laughter, but he had enough breath to respond. "Well, perhaps Lord Hector will stop before he gets angry… although it is true that he has quite amusing results when teased right."

Suddenly, Will was standing. "I hear something." He said, and Hector was immediately standing as well, and every in camp had become alert. "A scream… Someone is being attacked!" He yelled.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Hector yelled, and the whole company was dashing to get ready for battle. "We've got to help him!" Will nodded, and the company was dashing off to the set of sounds.

* * *

Lyn sighed. It wasn't like her to be this down, but here she was, lying on a bed, not doing anything. A part of her wished she was still standing on that hill, looking out over the fields to see if his silhouette would appear, but since he had not shown while the sun was out, she doubted he would turn up now.

What did it mean? Had he been killed while traveling by some mercenaries or bandits that were out for his head? It was possible, because his was smart, but not strong. In overwhelming numbers he may have fallen fighting. Of course, due to one of Florina's reports, she highly doubted it.

Florina was taking this much better than she was. She had been brushing Huey all of today, and had only talked to Lyn when she had entered the stable. Lyn had asked her if she thought Will would return as promised. She simply smiled, as a girlfriend or wife who smiled knowing she was waiting for her beloved to return, and yet remained calm, knowing he would not leave her alone. "If he comes, he comes. If not, it just means I'll wait for him a little while longer. That's all."

Lyn smiled faintly. Florina had become so strong. Then how was it that she felt so weak? She had never felt this way until she had remained at the castle. Perhaps it was time she moved on. Of course, she wanted Will to return first.

Could he have been dragged into some other large quest, as the only provision to the promise he had made had been that? It seemed very unlikely to her, but then again, Will was kind, and she couldn't forget that their journey had started without prior planning as well. She wasn't quite ready to accept the idea, as Wil and Sain had

They had been practicing in the yard when she talked to them. Wil had laughed and said "Will's a nice guy. He probably ended up escorting some old granny from Bern to Etruria, and got stuck fighting a mafia or something." This statement made absolutely no sense, and Lyn decided it was best to ignore.

Sain, however, had a bit more useful information in his response. "Well, I think Will likes to travel. I've gotten word recently that Eliwood has set out on a quest to find his father, who went off on a quest of his own several months ago. It's possible they ran into each other and Will decided to help Eliwood out. After all, I'm sure Will still feels like he owes Eliwood for his help during the Lundgren fiasco."

She smiled again. Yes, that would be like Will. Forgetting all about himself and his own wishes, he'd throw himself at the opportunity to help Eliwood find his father.

Of course, she had a third theory, but thanks to her own memories of Will and Kent's reassurance, she knew the third was just an idle thought, less likely to happen than even the other two. Of course, Akira had thought it a reasonable theory, but she didn't know Will like she did. Will would never simply forget about his promise. His memory was far too good for that.

Although at the time she had still had doubts about it, she asked Kent what he thought, and received his usual stern reply. "Lady Lyndis, we've all been commanded by him. He never forgets the smallest detail. He may not say what those details are, but he's always making mental notes in his head for future reference. You know this far better than I do." After that, she had gone out to the hill, looking out towards the plains. Someday, she thought, she would return there. She felt that it was her true home, though sometimes she did feel that there was something else she wanted than just a place she could feel at home in.

She sighed again and closed her eyes. It did her no good to dwell on it. As the others had told her, waiting for him was all they could really do, and when he would come, he would come. Then they'd catch up, and perhaps she'd get a chance to be alone with him again. Yes… perhaps take a walk like he had promised Florina, as though they had just began their journey again, when it was just the peerless warrior… and her master tactician.

* * *

Back to our heroes, or at least, the enemies of our heroes, the leader of this gang of ruffians was having a rather hard time of it. This merchant first off didn't seem to realize that they would kill him if he didn't hand over his goods. Secondly, he spoke with such a thick accent that it was hard to understand him. Well, the first part was clear enough. "Nooooo! Help me!"

Of course, that somewhat girlish shriek annoyed him even more than the thick accent. "Grah! You stupid fat old fool! You keep us running for hours, only to scream like a little girl? At least you're rich."

The old man with a thick accent was almost crying, it was obvious large tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "No! My wares! Let go of them!"

Puzon sighed. This was not his idea of a catch. Sure he was rich, but this kind of annoyance would stay in his mind for weeks after he had killed the man. "Well, there's no reason to let you live any longer, old man." He swung his sword down, only to have it blocked by another, and looking around he saw the one who had blocked him was wearing a tattered green cloak, and was dressed in some strange tribal garb, probably Sacaen, if he had to guess.

Will looked at the man with a mixture of sadness and pity. "Let the man go. Move away quickly, and you will not have to die here."

Puzon blinked once, and then laughed. "What is this, a pack of dandelions? You think you can prance around on your parents and grandparents graves, do you? Fools, I'll kill all of you! Come on boys; let's get 'em!"

Will let out a sigh. "I tried to warn you. Merlinus, get behind us, please." _Why do we have these weird enemies? First we're kitties, and then later the same day we're dandelions? Sometimes, life can just be weird._ He ignored the curious looks from his group members (Who had not heard the merchant's name, because it had not been said).

"Ah! Lord William! Please protect me!" The merchant bawled, hugging Will despite the fact that he was then struck on the head with the hilt of his sword. After which he scrambled behind me. Eliwood muttered something inaudible, nd Will could not concern himself with asking question at the moment.

"Alright everyone spread out and defeat the enemy. Serra, you and I will stay here with Merlinus, that way I can protect them and you can heal anyone who comes back in need of healing." Will simply shrugged at the confused looks. These bandits were going to be child's play, so no complicated strategy was needed. "However, I want Rebecca, Lowen, and Eliwood to tag team their leader. He isn't as dumb or weak as he looks. Hector, you'll lead the southern group."

Everyone nodded again and went off to their respective tasks. At this point, there could be a long a lengthy explanation about what each member of Eliwood's Elite did, and it was executed in such a fashion that it could be lengthy and beautifully written, but as the enemies were so weak that even Matthew and Will made quite easy work of them, we feel it prudent to not waste the reader's time and jump ahead about ten minutes to where Rebecca, Lowen, and Eliwood finally reached Puzon, who was obviously angered at the lack of explanation for his forces defeat, as they were all dead and he had not been paying close enough attention.

"Well, I suppose I'll simply have to kill you myself!" The man yelled, and raised his sword, only to have an arrow land squarely in his chest, and as he staggered, Lowen charged forward and loped off the man's sword arm. Now breathing heavily, he saw Eliwood approach, and behind him was a dark shadow, staring at him with the same sadness and pity as when they had first crossed swords.

The shadow opened its mouth and moved its lips, and Puzon could make out what was said, as Eliwood's rapier thrust forth through his chest, right next to the arrow and through his heart. "Despair…"

He knew now… his whole life had been a series of mistakes. He had become a bandit to get back at what he thought was the injustice of the world, the corruption of people in higher places, only to find himself becoming the lowliest of the low. Yes, at that moment he did indeed feel despair, but he also felt something else. Perhaps… perhaps it was… contentment. Yes, this is the right way for things to end.

* * *

Will was tending to Merlinus's, which were more in the forms of bruises than cuts, and not easily healed with light magic. Serra tended to the few cuts people had received, one when Bartre had tripped and opened a gash on his arm, one from Matthew getting a knick on the cheek (though she had to admit, he did look more intimidating and interesting with the cut than without it), and one for guy, who had barely dodged an axe blow, but got a nasty gash on his arm because of it.

Merlinus was still sniffing, though now it was from joy. "Ah… I never imagined you'd come to save me… Lord William."

Eliwood and Hector both looked like they were about to burst out laughing, Will was attempting (And failing, which must be noted) to ignore it. "Lord? William?" Eliwood asked again, laughing.

Will ignored this question, and now spoke to everyone in general, none of which seemed to be listening. "We've driven them off for now, and that should be enough. Good work everybody."

Marcus and Oswin were whispering to each other. "Lord William? The missing Lord William, who's disappeared for over ten years? That one?"

"So, you weren't a commoner after all. I was right." Eliwood said, smiling. Will had known he had suspected something, but not this much. Hector was still laughing heartily.

Merlinus looked indignant. "Of course he isn't! He is Lord Helman's heir! And now that Lord Helman has passed on, it makes him…" The merchant trailed off, as Will was giving him a stare that might kill if it had such power. None the less, it did render the man speechless.

Rebecca finally spoke after a few awkward seconds of silence. "Well, I guess we should get moving. It's not like anything has really changed."

Dorcas nodded. "Yes, I think that would be wise." The whole group dispersed, and Will breathed a sigh of relief. So they didn't care, after all. Leave it to Rebecca to let something impactful blow over her head.

Merlinus was now speaking to the three left with him. "I must reward in some way for your help."

Will sighed. "I protect my assets. That's all there is too it, really."

Hector laughed again. "No need for a Peddler's wares, eh?" Will winced. If there was one thing Merlinus hated, it was being called a Peddler.

Clearing his throat importantly, the man stood up in the most dignified manner an older and much fatter man than they could. "You will find no other loyal traveling MERCHANT" he put particular emphasis on the word "with such goods as I. Please, Lord William, allow me to accompany you!"

Will growled again. Hector and Eliwood seemed to be leaving the decision up to him. "If you call me Will and stop talking so much, then fine. This is Lord Eliwood of Pharae and Lord Hector of Ostia. I'm sure you know of them."

The old Merchant (for we must refer to him thus, as it would be rude to call him otherwise after his particular care in choosing his trade) clapped his hands together in glee. "Such noble houses! I am honored to be of service to you!"

Eliwood smiled. "Well, having a convoy will certainly help our travels. It is good to have you along, Merlinus."

The old merchant began weeping again. "Oh, I cannot stem these tears of joy! Keep me safe in your bosoms forever!"

Serra, Matthew, and Guy, who happened to hear this, couldn't help themselves. "What a weirdo…"

* * *

Tatsu: Well, I think that about wraps up this installment. There was a lot more I had planned, but I think I'll save it for the next side chapter, so I don't run out of material. Besides, this actually went pretty well and ended up being quite a long chapter! Oh, and everyone who saw that twist coming (probably all of my readers), please raise your hands and give yourself a pat on the back.

Hmm… now, I plan to put in some support conversations from the game, and perhaps add more to them, so be ready to hear things you have before. Not that you don't already, but still.

I know Lyn ended up being a little OC, and perhaps other characters are turning out that way as well, but I'm finding myself enjoying writing this story, and my writer's block has temporarily vanished, and is flooding me with ideas and inspiration! I plan to have the next chapter up ASAP as well!

So, as I said last time, Read, Relax, and Review. Stay tuned for the next chapter: Chapter 9: False Friends!

_We must stop them here, that is all._

_Father, allow me to take the field._

_Eliwood, all your blade speaks of is fear. There is no place for it in war._

_Hector, come with me. I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Eliwood, I've always hated you…_

_Hey, it's you! I didn't think I'd see you again, old woman._

_Ugh… Serra, it's you? Why must I be cursed like this?_

_I've told him a thousand times, I'm not going to the castle!_

_A rebellion… and the first one who approved it… was Marquess Pharae._eHe


	9. False Friends

Tatsu: Well, my life kind of really boring right now, but even then I put off continuation, in the hopes I'd get reviews

Tatsu: Well, my life kind of really boring right now, but even then I put off continuation, in the hopes I'd get reviews. How pathetic does that make me? Well, considering that two people reviewed, I'd like to think that at least ten people read, but didn't review (I know I've done that before, to all those stories I've read and not reviewed for, I apologize. And those authors should know they are doing a good job… If I read them again, I'll be sure to at least our up something…

Well, back on topic, I was playing some video games and watching a lot of Gundam, which can really suck you in if you aren't careful. Considering the heat here, however, it's okay to be sucked in, as leaving the house is currently impossible if you don't have a car or two heat proof suits or something. Then I found out that the PS2 game I was playing has a depressing ending, which totally stole my thunder for it… (Bad, I know, but I like to know when good times to level are and which are not, and it kind of happened on accident). So then I was playing my DS, but it suddenly got a big crack in the side, so that at any point soon the top will separate from the bottom and I won't be able to play anymore… so it stole my thunder too.

I decided to read something. Just my luck that the end turned out to be really scary and sad and creepy and ugh… I just hope the Will/Florina/Lyn triangle doesn't have that kind of ending… I think I need some water now… a lot of it…

So I ended up cleaning up until yesterday (In reality it was only a couple of days, but boy did they go by slow). Finally, I decided it was time to sit down and have myself a good writing session, so here goes nothing!

Will: Tatsu here likes to talk a long time, but he still doesn't own anything, just a broken DS and the original fire emblem game, his memory, and some ideas of what he's going to do with this story, and not others. So without further ado here comes the next chapter!

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus

* * *

Chapter 9: False Friends

_To continue the last bit of story I was telling, Raina, Geitz, Mirage, and Myself were planning on storming the fortress. I've already told Eliwood and the others about it while we rested after saving Merlinus, but these events must be relayed properly if they are to be understood._

_After our 'alliance' was formed we headed out, and soon found ourselves outside of the bandit's stronghold. It is difficult to sum up the experience, so forgive the length if you do not enjoy this sort of memory. After all, it wasn't exactly… pleasant._

**A year ago (or so)**

"So, this is the stronghold, is it?" Will asked, looking at the crumbling building. It reminded him much of when he had first met Dorcas, though it was a while ago and the situation was quite different. After all, they were the ones attacking this time.

"So, you got a strategy in the works yet, Will?" Mirage asked, smiling slightly at his friend, who was even at that moment looking the fortress up and down, almost as if he could see through the walls.

"Oh, so you don't just fight, eh?" Raina asked.

"Tactician by trade. In truth, I'm not much of a fighter. I simply use tactics to help me outwit my opponents… assuming that's possible, of course." Will said, smiling. He hadn't forgotten his loss to Raina, nor was he bitter about it. After all, this had resulted from it, hadn't it? Now they were helping Bern and getting enough money to continue their travels.

"Well, these guys aren't gonna be all that smart, now are they?" Geitz said laughing, and hefting (if possible) an even bigger axe than the one he had used against Will. Although since they were in real combat and not the arena (Which tried to prevent death whenever possible) it wasn't all that unbelievable.

"Too true." Will said. "Well, as much as I'd like to, I can't see through walls. Let's head in. Even though to clear out the last of some bandits who aren't acting all that smart shouldn't take much strategy, as Geitz said." He laughed, as did the others.

But when they entered, they found the path branched into four. It seemed they chose this run down fortress for the very purpose of making it difficult for groups to stay together. Well, so much for the 'charge down the hall and kill the bastards' tactic. "Looks like it's divide and conquer. If you need to, retreat to this spot to heal yourself with a vulnerary. Don't get yourself killed."

Raina nodded, and headed down the far right. Geitz followed, taking the one next to Raina. Mirage then took the one next to Geitz, leaving the far left path for Will. As much as he now despised fighting and killing, this time he wound make an exception. After all, he needed the money, and it would help the people of Bern, who right now lived in fear of these people who wielded weapons and threats.

Raina couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. She knew who she teamed up with. She made it her job to know. She was good at gathering information as well as being a mercenary. After this job was done, she'd need to report to Ostia. Assuming all went according to plan, of course. But, as the first bandit she met posed no threat once his arm was missing, she found that this would be even easier than predicted.

Geitz was laughing. The young tactician had been much better than these fools were. Memorizing was his specialty, and though he was an axeman, and his moves were nowhere as graceful as Will's, he managed to keep out of reach of the bandits and finish them off without getting more than a couple of scratches.

Mirage also found this to be surprisingly easy. Mages, and especially shamans, never had a good time when they were fighting close range, but these bandits seemed to have been caught by surprise, and by lurking around corners, or dodging the axes that were slower than he was, he made his way through the poor fools.

Will was quite shocked. Although part of him was pleased. The bandits were so pathetic that killing them wasn't even needed. It seems they were afraid of anyone that attacked them. These guys must have been new. He simply shook his head, and continued along, as the men ran from the fort, without weapons. Perhaps they too, were like Dorcas. Simply needing money to care for their families, and making a wrong choice.

Perhaps it was fate, or some kind of weird building design, but all four of them reached the main chamber at the same time. Inside were three bandits, one hefting a bigger axe than Geitz, one at the ready with a bow, and the last sitting in a chair, a sword at her side. Great, so the mastermind was a woman. Some of them were more twisted than men. Despite that, the battle was joined. Will stood back, shouting advice when needed at the other three.

Geitz and the other were locking axes, and though the other was stronger, Geitz seemed to have remembered how Will fought him, and when he had the chance jumped back, pulled out an arrow and his bow, and shot it strait into the man's chance in one swift movement. The man dropped without a word. Will couldn't help it. He crossed himself (Though he was not a devote follower of Elimine) and closed his eyes in prayer.

Mirage had a bit more trouble, but eventually found a way to beat the archer. It was risky, but it worked. He started chanting, and continued even when he stepped to the side to cause an arrow to go into his shoulder instead of his heart. The six balls of dark energy only a Luna spell could make appeared and pelted the man, causing his death.

Raina and the leader crossed swords, and though she was a bandit, it was obvious she had trained better than those she hires or intimidated into her gang. In fact, Raina was at a disadvantage, because she didn't know the room as good as her opponent. Despite that, she won. The end came when the woman made a foolish trust with her sword, and Raina ducked, then thrust her own sword forward as she came up, piercing the woman's chest.

It was much later, after they had gone to Bern castle, and waited outside for Raina as she reported, that the task seemed truly over. They received their pay, and despite their own desires to travel again, couldn't resist staying one night as requested by the villagers, as the celebrated their liberation.

The fires roared quite brightly, and the people eagerly danced around them. For once, Mirage had been asked to dance instead of Will, and had gone off. Geitz had apparently drank a little to much celebratory drink, and was dancing alone, as other cheered him on or stayed out of his way.

Will laughed to himself, trying not to remember the similar occasions at Caelin castle during the one week he had stayed. Raina was also avoiding the dance, and though she was asked several times, she politely refused. She leaned across the makeshift table, grinning. "What, remembering your girlfriend or something?"

Will shook his head. "Nope, just amazed that Mirage was able to find a partner. Though she's just as tall as he is, so I guess it's no surprise." She laughed, knowing what Mirage's reaction would be to that when Will said that to him later on. _"Come on, dance with me."_

"_What are you talking about? You know I don't like that sort of thing. Besides…" He trailed off._

_Lyn gave him the look that told him he wasn't getting out of this. "So what? It's a party; we've finally finished our journey. You should enjoy yourself a little. Even if you are planning on leaving." She grabbed his arm and pulled him up._

"_Lyn, come on…" Will tried, though he would admit it was half hearted, to get away, and obviously failed._

"_You can dance, right?" She asked, smiling slightly._

"…_a little." He couldn't believe he had given in this easily. Perhaps friends did that to people. After all, he ended up dancing with her, followed by Florina, and even Serra ended up dancing with him (Though he would admit she was a good dancer and was much better looking when she wasn't blabbering some nonsense)._

"Well then, you shouldn't just sit here." Raina said, tugging him out of his seat. "Come on and dance like everyone else."

Will sighed; knowing that this situation was another he couldn't escape, and conceded. "Alright."

The next day, they all were saying their goodbyes. Raina took her moment, to get in a comment that made him smile. "The way you helped these people, maybe you should change your name."

"What do you mean?" He asked, and Mirage attempted to escape Geitz's handshake, which was rather painful to go through.

"You've brought these people hope for tomorrow. Angels usually bring that sort of thing, don't they?" She smiled, gave a wave, and headed off, as did Geitz. He and Mirage watched them leave, and Will couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

"Ready to head out?" He asked, looking at Mirage. The guy shrugged, which Will took to mean 'we might as well' and they headed on their way.

**End of Flashback**

_So our adventure ended, and once again I must apologize if you don't like this sort of thing, but again I felt it necessary to relay, as otherwise it would be completely forgotten about later on, and never told properly._

_I suppose now is the time to tell you that we are about to reach Laus. And I have a bad feeling about this. Like our battles are far from over. Call it a hunch._

* * *

**The Merchant Merlinus, who is in the service of House Santaruz, revealed that I am in fact the late Marquess Santaruz's grandson. It's a strange and winding road that lead to it, and an even stranger connection to have. However, the others don't seem to care that much, which I am grateful for. Now we head to Laus, which is in the heart of Lycia. Right now, it is rules by the power hungry Darin. Preparations for war, the disappearance of Lord Eliwood's father, Elbert, and the death of Lord Helman. Do all these events revolve around Marquess Laus? The need for truth is drowned by fear, fear of what the truth may hold.**

Darin looked agitated, as any master would if his pets didn't do as they were told. "They're here already? Damn it!"

The man in black watched, without a care in the world, it seemed. "We've just received words from the lookouts, my lord. They are beyond that hill, but they will be here soon."

Darin turned to the black cloaked man in anger. "What is this about, Lord Ephidel?"

Ephidel shrugged. "When they reached castle Santaruz, Lord Helman must have had a bit of life left in him to tell them something."

Darin looked flustered. "Then our plan is for naught!" He hit the wall with his fist. It seemed his anger was high enough that pain escaped him.

Ephidel laughed a familiar unnerving laugh, though it had no effect on the angry Marquess, the guards found a need to excuse themselves. "Then we must stop them here."

Darin seemed to think about it for a moment. "Yes… of course! They need to pass through here to get to Ostia, at any rate. And I won't give them passage. No matter what it may cost me. Make haste! Gather the finest troops!"

A young man then suddenly appeared in the room, even though it was clear he had walked through the door. "Father, please allow me to take care of them."

Darin looked at his son. "Can you succeed, Erik?" His voice was tinged with a slight note of worry, for their opponent was not to be taken lightly, especially since the Angel of Despair was with them.

Erik smiled. "Eliwood is a trusting fool, father. All I have to do is get him to lower his guard… and then strike." He smiled. This was an opportunity that was too good to pass up.

Ephidel looked as though he were about to protest, though a smile was still on his face. "Are you certain this child can handle this, my lord? If he fails, things will go badly."

Darin smirked in an arrogant way. "Erik is clever. They will be no match for him and his men. GO now, my son, and bring me Eliwood's head!"

Erik smiled and bowed. "I will not fail you, father."

* * *

Guy looked out on the plains leading to the castle in wonder. "So, they really are preparing for battle…"

Matthew sighed, placing his hand on Guy's shoulder. "I wonder… What do you think Marquess Laus is scheming?"

Guy pushed the hand from his shoulder, insistent to not be treated as his worst enemy's friend. He didn't have a chance to say anything though, as Serra was also staring at the castle, but turned back to their leaders, who seemed deep in discussion. "None of them seem like they want to go to the castle…"

Bartre was talking to Dorcas. "Why they look so worried?"

Dorcas sighed. "Well, they want to find the truth, but at the same time they don't."

Brian nodded. "If the truth is bad, they may have to lead their territories to war. It's no wonder their worried about it."

Rebecca leaned close to Oswin. "Lord Hector doesn't look as worried as the other two do, does he?"

Oswin sighed. "He seems to enjoy fighting."

Marcus sighed. "Where as Lord Eliwood has no love for fighting at all."

Lowen smiled. "Well, he said it's hard for him. It's easy to concentrate on the foe if it's right in front of him, but if he thinks of the families caught up in the foolish politics of their leaders."

Merlinus shook his head. "That young man is far too kind…"

Eliwood sighed. "I only wish there was a way we could find to solve this peacefully."

Will tensed. "There's a knight ridding forth from the castle. He's heading this way."

Eliwood stood and looked at the man. "Ah! It's Erik, the son of Marquess Laus."

Marcus appeared. "He has asked to speak with you, Lord Eliwood."

Eliwood seemed to relax. "Very well, bring him too me."

Will's face darkened. "Hector, let's go survey the surroundings."

Hector looked momentarily surprised. "Why?"

"Just a hunch I have…" Will said, and Hector conceded. He wasn't eager to see the prat Erik anyway.

* * *

Oswin approached the two along with Guy, Matthew, and Serra as they moved away from Eliwood. "Lord Hector, Lord William, what is going on?" Will winced, but had to let it pass. Soldiers as honor bound as Oswin and Marcus weren't bound to let that title go without getting to know them much better than he did.

Hector scoffed. "Eliwood's treating with that prat Erik right now. He's so annoying!"

Will looked at the few gathered. "He made quite a show of riding out from the castle alone. I don't like it. Something just doesn't seem right."

Matthew smiled. "Well, I have been thinking. Laus is blessed with clear water and fertile ground… don't you see those nice tall shadows? It's quite ideal for hiding soldiers, don't you think?"

Hector snapped his fingers. "Good thinking, Matthew. Alright, let's split up. Guy, stay here and protect Serra. Let's split up and check it out."

Guy looked horrified. Since when did he take orders from Hector? And even worse, why did he have to protect little miss talkative? But he didn't have a choice, as the others were already gone, and Serra was already dragging him by the arm.

"_Keep your guard up, Eliwood. Something doesn't feel right about this place."_ Will's words rung in his head as Erik approached, who was looking around, probably judging their strength. Then he turned to Eliwood. "It's been quite a while, eh Eliwood?"

He sounded friendly, but something caused him to feel unease. "What do you want, Erik?"

Erik looked taken aback. And the tone of his voice made Eliwood even more suspicious. "Huh? Well… I heard you were in Laus, so I came to greet you! But what brings you to Laus? Are you… on your way to Ostia?"

Eliwood glared at him. "Why would you think that, Erik?"

Erik looked even more suspicious now. In fact, he looked so suspicious that Will's hunch may not be so off after all. It may even be worse than his hunch. "Well… you are friends with Hector, right? We… never did get along. His behavior is quite… crude for a noble, as is his speech. In fact, you'd think him some peasant at first glance, I know I did." He laughed, though Eliwood continued to glare at him, now with anger. "You… are still friends… right? When did you see him last? How do you communicate?"

A pathetic interrogation, this was. "What are you after, Erik? Laus is preparing for war! What are you and your father planning? I will have the truth."

Erik seemed to know it was futile to continue this back and forth. "I wanted to wait until you'd told me of Ostia… whether you've had a chance to speak with Uther or not…"

Eliwood, despite his suspicions, was still taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Erik smiled, and this smile was one of loathing, of hatred… and contempt. "Eliwood… I've always hated you. I've longed to smash that morality of yours into pieces! And now… the day has finally come!"

Suddenly, a man with blue hair and one with a familiar green cloak appeared in front of Eliwood. Hector spoke. "It's too bad you will not live till the end of it."

This time Erik nearly fell down in shock. "Hector?! Don't tell me you've been to Ostia already?"

Will spoke next, at first to Erik, and then to Eliwood. "Think what you will. Eliwood, this bastard has troops lying in an ambush all around us. They're all soldiers of Laus. Looks like a rough fight is ahead of us.

Erik laughed. "You're trapped, don't you see? Why don't you just give up now! We will overwhelm you! Laus's Elite have all been deployed! How long do you think you'll last?"

"Craven cur!" Hector yelled, swinging but missing with his axe, as Erik retreated and rode off towards the castle.

"Get in a circle formation! Archers, mages, and healers are in the middle, everyone else from the circle! Support each other as best we can! Once we take down their first wave we'll slowly advance towards the castle!" Will shouted, and everyone did as instructed.

The first part was rather easy, as the mages and archers were protected by those in front, who by no means were easy to hit themselves, and after the first wave was defeated Serra performed her healing magic to keep everyone in the best form possible. It was at this time that Will seemingly reappeared, making Eliwood and Hector wonder when he had run off. Next to him was an elderly looking woman.

Eliwood and Hector stared at her. Finally, Hector spoke. "Who's the hag?" Making Eliwood look horrified and begin bowing apologies to the old woman.

Will smiled. "She's the one who taught me that trick from the other day, about learning where enemies are and luck and stuff. But she's loads better. I thought I'd ask for her help."

The old woman (For it is rude to call her a hag, despite the many people who must agree with Hector upon seeing her for the first time) pointed at Hector. "You aren't telling me this little blue haired boy is the one looking for his father, are you?"

Hector was about to say something, but Eliwood cut him off. "I'm Eliwood, and I'm the one looking for my father. Why?"

"I am Hannah, a fortune teller who trained this young one, and even though he's learned he still bothers me to come and help you all in your journey. I tell him I'm too old for this kind of this, but he mentioned a caravan I could ride in with one of his servants.

We must make note that at this point Merlinus was crying, half happy to be acknowledged by Will as useful, but half sad at being called a servant who was now to help this old woman.

Eliwood looked at Will, who shrugged and gave a small smile. "Well, I see no reason to distrust her, and we do need all the help we can get."

The old woman stretched out her arms as Will had done, though this time the effect was much more mystical than when Will had done it, and she spoke with a voice that seemed to come from far away, and yet was right in front of them. "For this fight, axmen are useful. And that cleric may meet an old friend. Also the young man with Red hair would be smart to bring his rapier."

Merlinus looked worried. "Unfortunately, I require a guard to keep Myself, Hannah, and the goods safe." Will nodded, then looked around.

Mirage, Brian, Raina, Patrick, can I ask you to guard Merlinus? This is also in case they bring reinforcements from behind." The four looked at each other, and nodded.

"The rest of us are to stick close together and fight in pairs. Make sure to support and be careful of fighting too many enemies at once. No one is invincible." Will shouted, and the battle begun.

"Will, allow me to take the front." Marcus said. Numbers mean nothing to knights of Pharae. Mice cannot win against us!" Will smiled, and allowed the knight to do so.

"Uh-oh! I think we're in a bit of trouble, eh?" Serra said in a sing song voice. Will knew it was going to be a long battle whenever he was with Serra. "But I'm not worried. After all, I'm with you, Will. We make quite a team, you know."

Will couldn't help it. "Since when?"

Serra, who obviously wasn't listening, grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a mage not unknown to us with purple hair was having a bit of trouble in a nearby village. "Are you sure you can't offer anything?"

The leader shook his head. "I am sorry, but I prefer to live."

The mage sighed. "Very well, then we'll seek aid elsewhere. Good day to you." He turned and ran, he needed to hurry if he would make it back to the other village in time.

Hannah was now speaking to Merlinus. "Have you heard that strange rumor? They say there's a poor girl stuck in a village near here because the Marquess fancies her. She seems much like a princess and rejects the man at all turns, for quite obvious reasons. Now he keeps her trapped." Merlinus processed this information.

"Well, with the lords about to defeat him, that girl won't be trapped for long, will she?" He asked, though no answer came.

Speaking of the young woman, we must turn to a village to the south of the one our young mage just exited from, to where a young red haired woman waited. The elder approached her. "Where is your escort, Priscilla?"

Priscilla looked at the man. "He's gone searching for aid. I simply hope he hasn't been captured by the Marquess." She tried not to go down the darker road that thought lead to, but it was hard since so much time had passed.

The elder shook his head. "It's a fruitless search, lass. No aid is to be given to you. We can't do anything to oppose the Marquess right now."

Priscilla smiled. "But you have given me asylum. For that I am grateful."

The elder looked somewhat pleased. "Well, it's not like we're fond of the Marquess and what he's doing right now. He treats us like slaves! We have no desire for war. After all, we're all Lycians! Why should we be feuding at home? It just doesn't make any sense."

* * *

Will wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to believe it, but it was hard not to. After all, how many mages had purple hair? That and Serra's squeal of delight could only come if she knew that person. "OHMYGOSH ITS ERK!" She bounded towards him, and the fact that the mage looked at the white clothed pink haired girl in horror could only mean that it truly was Erk. "It's been so long! Why are you here?"

Erk at the time didn't see Will, who had somehow gotten spotted by a random archer and was busy dodging arrows, sighed heavily. "…Serra? You're the last person I wanted to see…"

Serra cut him off with a sweet look that made him raise an eyebrow. "You wanted to see me! That's so sweet! Oh, I know! Erky, come on and give us a hand."

Erk was dumbfounded by this string of nonsense. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on! I'll even introduce you to Lords Eliwood and Hector! Oh, and Will's here to! Turns out he's a noble too, and in fact he might even be Marquess now that Marquess Santaruz is dead. You're still wandering around without work, right?" Serra said in such a way that anyone else who hasn't traveled with Serra before wouldn't have been able to follow her after the first two words.

Erk, however, understood every word. "No, I'm employed… wait, Will's a noble? Well, I suppose we are fighting for the same cause currently. My employer is south of here. If they can and will protect her, I'll join."

Will suddenly reappeared, having obviously gotten rid of the annoying archer. "Good to have you with us again, Erk. Now let's go save that employer of yours, shall we?"

* * *

Erik couldn't believe this. The finest of Laus's Soldiers were being either killed or subdued or maimed or left without anything to fight or running away or giving up or surrendering or throwing down their weapons and screaming like little girls or… well, you get the picture. "Damn, they're stronger than I anticipated. You! Call for reinforcements!"

Darin looked out the window with worry. "My son is struggling. Ready the men!"

Ephidel sighed. "This isn't going to stop them." And he began walking out the door.

Darin looked around. "Where are you going?"

Ephidel shrugged. "Conquering Lycia seems to have been too much to ask of you. I must inform my master of this. The Black Fang is leaving at once."

Darin looked horrified. "No! You can't leave! Not at this stage!"

Ephidel pushed the invisible button that the Marquess had. "Who was it that said Ostia mustn't learn of this? Wasn't it you, my lord?"

Darin was panicking. "There's no turning back for me… Please! Give me one more chance! I will not disappoint Nergal!"

Ephidel smiled. A few more buttons and he'd have this contest in the bag. "Then gather your men and regroup elsewhere."

Darin looked conflicted. After all, his son was out there, and the castle was his home for as long as most could remember. "You mean for me to abandon my son… and my home?"

Ephidel knew this would be the last button, and smiled as he pushed it. "Do you want to fall in disgrace along with your son? Lord Nergal is offering you all of Lycia. Surely some sacrifices can be made for that."

Darin smiled at the thought. "Yes… My destiny is to be the King of all Lycia."

Ephidel approached the man, and took him by the arm. This puppet still had its uses. "Heirs are easily replaced, and you are yet young. You shouldn't let sentimentality cloud your judgment."

Erik looked angry. Okay, he was angry. Really angry. So very angry. Angry enough to hurt someone. Angry enough to hurt a lot of people. Angry enough to… well, you get the picture. "What the hell? Where are my reinforcements? You! Find me more men! We're attacking!" And his band began its charge.

* * *

Will made it before Erk, who had some trouble with a couple of axe users, though not enough that he needed help, and entered the village. Inside he found the red haired girl that Erk had spoken of. He wasn't sure, but somehow Erk seemed like the kind of silent guy that made girls fall for him. Well, maybe not so much Serra, but from some of the stories he had heard Erk got hired by females a lot, though he didn't seem to realize that. Is that what Lyn had meant when she said some men were utterly dense?

Back to the matter at hand, he immediately spotted the young woman. She was indeed pretty, one Sain would have immediately tried to flirt with (Though Will admitted Sain did also know when to show restraint). She spoke. "Who are you? If you're another messenger, my answer is the same. I'm not going!"

Will looked confused (Having not heard the whole story) looked behind him, then pointed at himself. The girl nodded, and he laughed. "Sorry, but I'm no messenger. I've come to get you out of here." She looked taken aback.

After all, he hadn't explained it quite well enough, and though he wasn't a knight in shining armor, he wasn't exactly bad to look at. After all, this sort of thing happened in fairy tales… not that she believed them, of course. "Umm… what? I… uh…"

Will realized how stupid it sounded, but didn't have time to go into details, at least at the moment. "Just come on!" He said, and she nodded, leaving the village behind. Outside, they ran right into Erk.

"Ah, Lady Priscilla. Are you well?" He asked, and she smiled, finally understanding the situation.

"Yes, I am. I take it you found some help, then?" She asked, mounting her horse and then using her stave to heal the minor cut that Erk had gotten on his forehead from a swing that was too close for his comfort.

Erk nodded. "It is safest for you if you continue your search with these people. After all, I am entrusted with your care, and will not leave your side until your goal is reached."

Priscilla blushed lightly, making Will wonder if Erk knew how utterly romantic some of the things he said were. "Thank you Erk…"

* * *

Erik was scared. He was very scared. In fact, he was so scared that he wasn't even sure if he was holding his lance the right way. He was so scared that he knew his horse was getting jittery despite moving forward as it was told to. He was so scared that… Well, you get the picture. "I'll kill you fools myself!"

Hector readied his hand axe. Erik felt his fear leaving him. "You, Hector, have always been an eyesore to me. No matter how hard I tried, you and Eliwood garnered all the attention and all the praise. Everything you did!"

Hector sighed. "You always did care more about appearances than ability. If you had even a hint of skill, perhaps you would've…"

"SILENCE! I will hear no more of this!" _Look at me! Acknowledge me! I'm right here! I'm just like them! I can fight just as well as they can!_ Anger controlled him, and his javelin flew true and pierced Hector's shoulder with enough force to get through his armor. The man grunted in pain as Eliwood hurried ahead of him.

"Erik please! Stop this nonsense! I don't want to strike you down!" He yelled, but the man only laughed.

"Sentimental fool! We're not in school anymore! I'll give you a proper education! You, and then Hector! You'll all be crushed underneath MY boot! Lycia will be ours!" _And then everyone WILL see me. They'll have to. I'll make them look at me and not them! _"You can't beat me Eliwood! You're too afraid to hurt anyone!"

Eliwood dodged the lance. "_I'm not trying to be mean. In fact, I think it's a great trait to have, but in battle you're far too afraid of killing."_

_Eliwood looked at Will, who was sitting across the fire. It was their turn for watch. "What do you mean?"_

"_You're not cut out for battle. You think about too many things. When you strike out with your sword, you're afraid of killing. You think about the person's family and how hard it will be for them. When you dodge, you're too afraid of dying. Everyone doesn't want to die. But it gets us all in the end. Why should you be afraid of something that's coming anyway?"_

_Eliwood didn't respond. Will wasn't done yet, though. "When you're fighting with others, you're afraid you'll let them down, or even get them killed. It cuts your efficiency in half, and the more you worry the worse it becomes."_

_Eliwood sighed. "I know… but I don't want to stay behind. How could I learn to be so heartless when I take another's life?"_

_Will's features darkened. "I never said that. Hector knows. When you kill someone, you honor their death. You don't regret what had to be done. When you live through a battle, you reaffirm your aims and goals so as not to falter. When you protect others, you give thanks that they weren't killed. Compassion isn't a bad thing. But if you let it hinder you… you'll die."_

_Eliwood sighed. "I still don't like taking life."_

_Will laughed. "I never said I did either! Just spare those you can, or disarm them, or maim them then. Don't kill them unless you really have no other choice. How's that sound?"_

_Eliwood looked into the fire. "Alright, I'll try it. Will you watch me?"_

_Will smiled. "Of course. A tactician has to make sure his troops don't die before him, right?"_

Eliwood took a deep breath. He knew what needed to be done. Erik was fast, but not unbeatable. When he made the first pass, he sidestepped. On the next, he ducked. Taking this chance, he stabbed his rapier into the man's leg. Howling in pain, Erik fell off, only to be restrained by Marcus and Oswin. "Unhand me! I am no one's prisoner!"

* * *

Hours later, Hector roughly grabbed their prisoner. "Get up, Erik."

The man turned his face away. "You peasants can't treat a proper noble like this!"

Hector growled. "You should be thankful you're still breathing. I wouldn't have been so generous." His wound, healed by Serra, was still sore.

Eliwood then approached him. "Where is your father? I must know."

Erik looked confused, glancing towards the castle, but Will provided the next part of the statement. "We've already searched the castle, and he isn't there."

Erik looked horrified. "What? My father would never…" He sentence trailed off, a thought seeming to have occurred to him. "Ephidel."

While Eliwood and Hector looked confused. Will jerked. Eliwood was the first to speak. "Who's Ephidel?" Erik didn't respond. Hector grew impatient, and made a threat that he obviously didn't plan on carrying out, and was interrupted by Eliwood. Will missed this part, as his thoughts were racing. He hadn't known Ephidel personally, but could it be?

Eliwood was now pushing the point. "Please Erik, tell me. I must know where my father is."

Erik relented. It seemed he felt not all that loyal to that man. "He appeared one year ago." _That's when I left Lyn…_ "When he came, my father… changed. Ostia's position has always bothered him. He always felt that Laus should rule Lycia. He never spoke of rebellion before that guy came, though." They looked confused, and he smiled. "That's right. Ephidel had… something. With it, he convinced my father to set his plans into motion. He then sent envoys to the other Nations. Marquess Pharae… approved."

Eliwood looked horrified. "Never! My father wouldn't approve such a thing!"

Erik shrugged. "Believe what you will. I know those replies I saw from Marquess Santaruz and Pharae weren't just forgeries. After all, six months ago Marquess Pharae came himself to give his seal of approval." Erik seemed to be thinking. "Although they did argue quite vehemently that day. Marquess Pharae didn't trust Ephidel. He wanted the Black Fang gone from their plans, but father wouldn't change his mind. Pharae then disappeared. I doubt he's still alive."

_I should have known…_ Will gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist. His past had come back to haunt him yet again, and this time it wasn't just a faction, but the whole shebang.

Erik now seemed like he was about to cry. "My father has become that man's puppet. He listens to everything that man says. He'd even watch his own son… die… those are the people you're dealing with now, Eliwood. And your father went and betrayed them." Eliwood ran.

Will immediately gave chase, and Hector would've, had he not been stopped by Oswin. "I ask for a moment of your time, Lord Hector."

Hector looked annoyed, but had no choice. "What is it, Oswin?"

Oswin didn't bother beating around the bush. "Let's return to Ostia. The rumors… I've heard that… Lord Hector. I can't give approval to us helping Eliwood… or Pharae… not anymore."

Hector now completely forgot about chasing Eliwood. "What do you mean?"

Oswin didn't falter. "We must think of Ostia. If Lord Elbert was involved in a plot for rebellion—"

Hector got in his face, anger etching every part of his own. "You will take back those words."

Oswin wasn't about to give in. "I appreciate your feelings, but…"

Hector cut him off again. "I know Eliwood's father well. He is a man worthy of trust. You are in my service! Do you not want to follow my orders? Oh… right, you're my brother's vassal. Your duty to guard me should come second to this. Return to Ostia, Oswin. You've done your duty… thanks."

Oswin seemed to consider this, but as Hector turned, he found his resolve, and got down on one knee. "…My remarks were improper. I apologize."

Hector turned. "Oswin? Stop! That's enough! You need not bend your knee to me!"

Oswin looked up. "I would swear my service to you."

Hector seemed surprised. "To… me?"

Oswin lifted his lance. "Accept my lance as your own. Then return it with your blessings."

Hector could feel something tug at his heart. He was glad of this, somehow. "Oswin, you…"

Oswin kept the same position. "I am a knight of House Ostia. Until now, my lance was for Lord Uther alone. Yet… I now wish to offer you that same service. Please grant me this honor."

Hector couldn't help himself. He smiled. "Oswin…" He took the lance in hand. "Of course I'll accept your service… and your friendship. I have a feeling it will be needed on the road ahead."

"My father lives and supports rebellion… I don't believe it! There must be another reason." Eliwood said, staring out over the fields, now empty of battle.

"Then don't you believe it for an instant." He turned, seeing the Sacaen approach him (After all, he was a member of the Lorca now). "Let's find your father, and ask him the truth. After that, we can talk to Lord Uther of Ostia."

Eliwood smiled. "I'm sorry…"

Will shook his head. "No need to be. After all, your Father being alive is a good thing, isn't it? It means you'll have a chance to talk to him again."

Eliwood nodded. "Do you know of Ephidel? He seems to be connected to the Black Fang."

Will sighed. "I've only heard rumors. I knew he was part of the Fang, but I've never met him. But with them involved… and pulling Marquess Laus's strings… Things are starting to get a little complicated."

Eliwood laughed, and then looked out over the fields again. "I promise, I will find the truth. I will prove my father's innocence!"

Will couldn't help the smile that crossed his face.

* * *

Tatsu: WOW! That was friggin long and hard to write, but I managed to pull it off in one day! That makes me very happy! Of course, next is a chapter from Hector's story that isn't in Eliwood's story, so again there won't be an official side chapter, but I'll try to add in some character development. I know this chapter was long yet somewhat lacking in that area. But with more people joining, it is going to get harder to keep the characters developing over time…

Well, I'll try not to think about it, because it'll give me a writer's block! Anyways, I hope you all Read and relax, and maybe review to be nice to this poor author who spent a day making this for you readers, and stay tuned for the next chapter**: Talons Alight!**

_What? We're under attack?_

_I've secured a retreat path, just in case something goes wrong._

_Protect the throne at all costs!_

_I'm tired of always being on the defensive. It's time we attacked!_

Oo Just had to say, a 7,600+ word chapter? Wow... no wonder it took so long.


	10. Talons Alight

Tatsu: Well, my life kind of really boring right now, but even then I put off continuation, in the hopes I'd get reviews

Tatsu: Okay, I know this chapter is going to be shorter no matter what I do, so maybe I can finish it today and get it up. I just got news that since the fires are getting really bad up here, I may be going to grandpa's, so my next update might not come for a while after that, but I promise to try my best!

Hmm… I think I already said everything else I wanted to, so without further ado I'll start this chapter!

Will: If you don't know that Tatsu doesn't own the actual fire emblem, then you're and idiot. He only owns a computer and a story based off of that game, and although he wishes, it isn't his, or he'd try turning it into an anime. (How sad is that?)

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla

* * *

Chapter 10: Talons Alright

_Hmm… It's very hard. So many things I have to relay about our travels, and yet I wish none of it had happened. Because now those memories make it all the harder to face this new crisis._

…_Because I saw it coming._

_After wending our way through Bern, and dealing with that small bandit trouble that village had. After that, we headed into Sacae. We planned on visiting Ilia after that. It took some time to get there, but it was worth it. We stopped in a village, and though Mirage was not part of a tribe, I was now one of the Lorca._

_Of course, the Lorca was wiped out, but the Kutolah were very kind to us, and treated us as one of their own. We told them stories of our travels, and of Lyn and the Lundgren fiasco. In return, they provided us with shelter and food. Mirage also taught the ways of magic (Just because he is best at Dark, never meant he didn't study the other kinds) to the young ones who wanted to help while on the hunt._

_Meanwhile, I began to learn the art of the bow. I'll never be as good as Wil or Rebecca, but for someone like me who is close to useless when fighting, if made to fight it's better if I do so at a distance. However, I also learned of the sword from the master Guy learned from originally. I spoke of him and how I was unsure where he was now, but that he was doing well when we parted._

_The old man was very kind, but very strict. Again, I'll never be as good as Lyn or Eliwood with their swords; I can at least do my part when needed. Of course, they keep telling me I'm fine just giving them the tactics. But… it's hard when I know there's so much I need to do, to make up for the mistakes of the past, and build a better future for others._

_After all, I want to see what a world without weapons or the Black Fang would look like. And though I know taking weapons away at this time is an impossibility, I will rid the world of the Black Fang._

_For those on the plains know how life should be lived. In harmony with the things and people and animals around them, they find true peace. Weapons were meant to help everyday life, not to kill others. Once the Black Fang is gone, maybe the world can go back to the right path._

* * *

**We have defeated Erik and seized control of Castle Laus. Now we have set up and prepared for battle, in case Laus decides to counter attack. We should've seen anyone approaching the castle from miles away, and yet…**

"What the hell? What do you mean we're under attack?" Will shouted, slamming his book closed. He wasn't often one to get angry, but in this case it was understandable. They should have spotted people with their guards, so why had they not? Was there a passage into the castle that they had missed while they were searching for Marquess Laus?

Hector grinned. "I don't know why you're so upset. This is perfect! If Laus has come back just to retake the castle, we'll simply catch him with that much more ease!"

Will sighed. "No, I doubt it's him. This isn't a regular army. They might be mercenaries or something hired by Laus…"

Hector seemed to lose his thunder, looking at Will. "Mercenaries?"

Will nodded. "Their movements are fast and coordinated. Luckily we haven't suffered any casualties yet, but they're already inside the castle."

Hector grunted. "So they're good, I get it. Any ideas on what we do now?"

Eliwood seemed to be considering something. "My father once told me something… There is a mercenary group that is extremely loyal to Laus. Their leader is someone called 'Eubans,' who is also called "The hurricane." He's famed for surprise and swift attacks."

Will smiled slightly. It was the smile that couldn't help crossing his face when a challenge came his way. "This could be quite interesting… Alright, we need to protect the throne room. It's the center stronghold of this castle. We can't lose it now!"

Hector and Eliwood nodded, and the three left to gather the troops in the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, the force that was invading had a Wyvern rider approach them. The young man had weird colored hair, for half of it was a different color from the other. At least, it looked that way. "Sealen."

The leader looked up. "Huh? Is that you, Heath?"

Heath nodded. "Yes, and I've secured you and your troops an escape route, as I was ordered to. Just in case something goes wrong…"

Sealen scoffed. "I don't need you to tell me when to retreat. If we lose our element of surprise, we'll fall back, so don't worry."

Heath nodded. "Well, there are Knights and warriors among them. There are even a couple Lords, so just… be careful." After that, he flew off. It seemed like his job there was done.

Sealen shook his head. "So what, we're friends now or something? You worry too much about complete strangers. Heath, you aren't meant to be a mercenary…" He sighed again, and then turned to his troops. "Begin the attack!"

Hannah sighed as she looked at the Lords. "You're surrounded, eh? You should mind your defenses… and beware of the enemy leader. I do not recommend foolishly angering him. Be cautious of who moves forward, and beware of thieves." With that, she entered Merlinus's tent.

Eliwood and Hector raised an Eyebrow, while Will shrugged. "Sometimes that information is useful, but other times…"

Sealen was almost finished with his pep talk. "Now, we must take the throne room! Attack from the front, and send in another unit from behind! We'll drive them into chaos! The ambush has begun, and despite their best efforts they aren't completely together yet. Since they're split up, now is the time to take them out! If they break through, I'll meet challengers here."

* * *

Oswin stumped up to Will. "Allow me and Marcus to protect Merlinus. Since everyone else is currently scattered, we make for your only choice, as you and the Lords need to be at the front." Will seemed to consider this before he gave in and nodded.

Will, Eliwood, and Hector took their positions, one at each door. The others were prepared for battle, but they would have to at least fight a couple of people to get to them. Each of them only hoped they could make it through this battle alive.

Mirage couldn't believe this. Perhaps it was some kind of fate? Here he was, battling axmen alongside Raina and Brian, alongside whom he had fought with during the last battle. He wasn't about to admit it, but they made a good team. His dark magic could hit enemies before they had the chance to approach, but since it was slow, he couldn't hit them all.

That's where Brian's bow comes in. As fast and accurate as Rath, we hit his targets with practiced ease. Unfortunately, even then he wasn't fast enough to defeat all the enemies coming their way, and that's where Raina's sword, a graceful arch of motion, would finish off the job they were unable to finish. Due to this, he didn't receive a single injury, and neither did the other two. It was something to brag about later on, when the reached the throne room.

Old man Patrick managed to make it to the throne room without any difficulty, but ended up helping Eliwood at the front gate when the swordsmen showed up. His Wyvern was flying around outside, but that didn't mean he couldn't use his lance to stop them.

Rebecca, Lowen, Dorcas, and Bartre were also in a group. This meant they had a lot of fighting power, but nothing to heal themselves with. It was difficult for them to make sure they maintained few or minor injuries, because Bartre and Dorcas weren't fast and not good at dodging, and Lowen was unable to use his horse indoors, leaving Rebecca as the only one without a scratch.

Her arrows weren't quite as accurate, but usually managed to maim the enemy she shot at. Lowen wasn't quite as impressive as when he was on his horse, but he seemed to manage just fine, only receiving a cut on his face, the other couple blows being blocked by his armor.

Dorcas was better off than Bartre, because he remembered Will's teachings of how an axeman can either parry or sidestep attacks to then strike back, which was quite useful in helping him keep his head. He managed to maim and disarm most of his enemies this way. He had no taste for killing.

Bartre did not share those sentiments, as he usually would attack first and cut his enemies in two, and when they dodged he would take the hit before attacking again. He was definitely the worse for wear, with several cuts on his upper body, and yet some insane luck kept him from getting any cut deep enough to kill or even slow him down. Yes, he was slightly… intimidating to look at.

Erk couldn't believe this. No, it was more like he didn't want to believe it. But it was true. Priscilla was arguing. Not only was she arguing, but she was arguing with Serra of all people. Why was his fate so cursed? They were arguing over him of all things. Serra just didn't seem to get the fact that he was now Lady Priscilla's bodyguard instead of Serra's. Why she didn't understand, he had no clue. When he asked Matthew, the thief had simply laughed and said "You're pretty dense, man."

Meanwhile, Guy and Matthew were at the entrance to the room, fighting with their rather limited power. Matthew and Guy were fast, but if they didn't manage the fatal blow it was hard for them to get in another blow. Usually that person would retreat to heal. At least Erk's fire spells hit their mark and took multiple targets out of the fight. Luckily, despite their bickering, Serra and Priscilla were keeping Guy and Matthew in top form with their healing spells, although now they argued about whose healing prowess was better than the other's.

Eventually, Hector and Will made their way to the leader, once everyone else had managed to gather in the throne room. Hector stepped forward to take him on. Without a word, the man drew his sword. Will knew Hector could overcome what some called the 'weapons triangle' but even so, he was nervous.

The battle was brief, but ended as hector rammed his shoulder into the man's horse as it passed, causing it to topple in pain, and throw the man from its saddle. He jumped over the poor creature and sunk his axe into the man's chest. He gasped in pain, and only managed to mutter a few words before the life left his eyes. "So this… is a mercenary's death…"

* * *

Will sighed as he entered the throne room. After their leader was out of the picture, the rest had retreated in disarray. "We've managed to route them. Good work everyone."

Hector grunted. "We took out half of them already and haven't lost a single man… no wonder they're retreating."

Will nodded. "Still, I do admire their efficiency… Euban's mercenaries… I won't forget this. I know we'll be crossing paths with them again someday."

Hector seemed deep in thought. Eliwood looked at him. "Hmm? Is something wrong, Hector?"

_Despite what I told him, he keeps helping Eliwood and I… doesn't he fear death?_ Hector looked up. "It's nothing. Seems like we've got to tighten our belts and prepare for what's ahead."

Will looked at the camp. "I think these guys are ready for whatever comes their way, don't you?"

Eliwood laughed. "Yes, indeed."

Hector looked thoughtful. "I'm tired of being on the defense though. We should pursue Marquess Laus! It's time we put them on the defense."

Will thought about this. "I like the sound of it. Send Marcus, Oswin, and Merlinus out to gather information. Send Matthew with Oswin, Lowen with Marcus, and Patrick with Merlinus. That way we don't miss any details."

Both of them nodded. Well, things would be a little quieter tonight, but it sure felt like a storm was brewing.

* * *

That night, the six scouts were already gone and about looking for news, while the rest tried to recover from the tiring battles they had been recently fighting. Bartre was currently resting after being healed by Serra, and was being watched by Dorcas, who was to make sure that Bartre didn't do anything reckless until he was fully recovered.

Since Lowen was not here, Rebecca was doing the cooking. She was talking to Mirage, which was not completely uncommon, but also there were Raina and Brian. It seemed as though a strange partnership had been formed between the three, which was all the more better for when they fought together in battle.

Hannah was already asleep, snoring away as though she had not a care in the world. Will simply laughed and shook his head at this. She seemed to have adjusted to the journey despite the protests she was so eager to throw out at them.

Without Matthew, Erk was finding his Hell to have increased ten fold. Matthew, for some strange reason, was like a deterrent for Serra that stopped her from taking things too far. Without him, he found himself the receiver of Serra's almost constant stream of talk. He wished he could check on Lady Priscilla, but was forced to ask Guy to do it, as he didn't want the two to start arguing again.

As though in answer to his prayers, Will came in and pulled Serra away. For some strange reason, Serra didn't resist, but instead began talking to Will as though she had never had her conversation interrupted. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sure, Serra was annoying, but how many people was she willing just to talk to because she was able to? He shook his head vigorously. "I'll never be her bodyguard again. I feel sorry for Will and Matthew."

Erk then was able to check up on his current charge. "Are you well, Lady Priscilla?"

She jerked up. She had been taking care of her horse. "Ah, yes. Although that Guy is a very funny man."

Erk looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Priscilla giggled. "He said he had come to check on me by your request, and then ran off as though he were embarrassed to say so."

Erk was even more confused. "Well… perhaps he was trying to be courteous? He wouldn't want to sound like a flirt, and with a lady such as you the feet is hard to achieve."

Priscilla blushed. "That's not… you shouldn't say such things, Erk."

Hector sat down next to Eliwood. "Well, it's good to see you're still well."

Eliwood raised an eyebrow. "You expected otherwise?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I suppose I knew you'd be alright." With that, he started to get up and leave.

"Hector, hold. What did you really want?" Eliwood asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Hector grunted. "Nothing. I was just making sure you weren't overdoing things like you tend to."

Eliwood laughed. "I could say the same to you."

Hector laughed as well. "Bah! I'm built tough and you know it. But… you've never been as hardy as I have, Eliwood. And you aren't use to long journeys. Try to hard, and you're going to collapse."

Eliwood smiled. "We're all weaklings compared to you, Hector. Thankfully, wars aren't won by strength alone, eh? We've sparring once every two months since we were twelve, and of those thirty matches, I won fourteen, lost twelve, and four were draws."

Hector thought about this. "That can't be right! I seem to remember thirty-one matches, with both of use winning thirteen, and five draws!"

Eliwood laughed. "Yes, well you recall wrong."

Hector grunted. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Eliwood laughed again. It was pleasant to have a normal conversation for once. "Who was the one always snoring during math class?"

Hector sighed. "Well, you've got a point there."

Eliwood smiled. "Still, it was nice of you to worry about me Hector."

Hector smiled back. "Right…"

Dorcas sighed. He couldn't believe the idiot was so reckless. Not only that, but right after the battle Bartre had come looking for him. _"So here you are!"_

_Dorcas turned. "…you."_

_Bartre lifted up one of the practice axes that Will gave them for training. "Now we fight!"_

_Dorcas was confused. "Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_Bartre looked angry. "Yes, we fight! So far I've lost fifty-eight against you, but I have won fifty-seven! I won't be losing again!"_

_Dorcas sighed. "Fine. Why don't we just say you won this one too then?"_

_Bartre looked horrified, which Dorcas admitted it looked quite comical at the time. "How could you? And you call yourself the greatest axeman alive!"_

_Dorcas sighed. "I never remember calling myself that. Now go and get yourself healed up." With that, he left._

"_Dorcas, wait!" Bartre called, but tripped and was unable to get up afterwards._

"You really are an idiot, my friend." Dorcas said with a smile on her face.

Rebecca, Mirage, Brian, and Raina were having trouble with the dinner. Lowen had left them instructions, but some of the terms none of them could make heads or tails of. Rebecca could cook, but even she didn't know half of what Lowen had written. "Uh… do any of you know what 'Rare' or 'Well done' means?"

Mirage shrugged, as did Raina. Brian thought about it. "Maybe you have to cook the food until it's well done? As for the rare… no idea."

Rebecca decided, as it was the closest guess they had, to try out Brian's suggestion.

"So, why did you drag me away from Erky, Will?" Serra asked, leaning in front of him.

"Don't think there's anything deep in it. Knowing you you'll take it to the extreme." Will said, making Serra huff angrily.

"What, you don't want a pretty girl like me all to yourself?" Serra asked, and Will sighed. "Oh, that's right. Now was it Lyn or Florina that's waiting for you?"

Will jerked. "I've already told you, it isn't like that!"

Serra laughed and began to skip away. "If you say so…"

Will ended up chasing her all the through the castle until he was forced to give up and flop down next to Eliwood, completely drained of all his energy. "She's so exhausting…"

Guy now joined them, seeming to have just returned from his rounds of the castle and doing his sword practice and dinner was almost ready. Now only Erk and Priscilla were missing.

"_I've come by request of Erk to check on you." The young Sacaen had said. The first thing she noticed was the cut on his cheek._

"…_Umm." She responded, knowing how stupid she must have sounded. "There's a cut on your cheek." Without thinking, she raised her stave and healed it. "Thank you for checking on me, but I'm fine."_

_Guy remained silent. She felt she needed to say something else. "Please do not be afraid to tell me when you are hurt."_

_Guy turned and left, his hand involuntarily going to his now healed cheek. "It was only a scratch… what a strange girl."_

Now she was walking back to camp with Erk. "Thank you for checking on me, Erk."

Erk shrugged. "It's my duty." Suddenly, he looked like he needed to ask something. "Are you… tired?"

Priscilla seemed confused. "No, I'm quite alright, Erk."

Erk seemed like there was more, almost like he was repeating a mantra. "You're feet are not weary? Your shoulders are not tense?"

"They're fine, really!" Priscilla was more insistent this time, though in some ways she found herself enjoying the attention.

Apparently, Erk wasn't done. "We're about to dine, so make sure you eat enough. And drink water so your throat is not dry. And get some sleep… are you bored?"

Priscilla could not help the concern that entered her voice. "Erk?"

Erk jerked, as though realizing this wasn't the place he thought it was. "Oh… sorry, Lady Priscilla. It's a… difficult habit to break." She looked confused, and he sighed. "You see, my last employer was a very willful child. He would call me over the slightest things. It's in the past now though…"

Priscilla thought about this. "I…see. Should I… ask you to do more than?

Erk looked at her. "Hmm? No, this is just fine, actually. Thank you, Lady Priscilla."

Soon after, the group enjoyed their dinner, hoping that tomorrow their scouts would bring them good news.

Lowen sighed. He was really tired… if only he could close his eyes for a couple of seconds… "Lowen! What are you doing!"

"Ah! General Marcus!" Lowen yelled, jerking up.

Marcus sighed. "What did I teach you? Be ever vigilant when you're not at camp! The enemy could catch you unawares! Don't let your inexperience bring others down!"

Lowen saluted, and almost fell off his horse. "I understand, sir!"

Marcus continued his rant. "You've got heart, but without steel in your mind and belly you aren't going to make it very far."

Lowen winced. Wouldn't sticking steel into himself be extremely painful, if not life threatening? "Y-yes sir…"

Marcus seemed to relent. "But… your lance thrusts do seem to be getting better."

Lowen brightened. This was certainly rare. "Yes sir! As instructed I do one thousand lance thrusts a day!"

Marcus got angry again. That didn't last long. "Idiot! You are still but half a knight! And half a knight must practice twice as hard as a real knight! Do you truly think you'll make any progress doing the bare minimum?"

Lowen sighed. "No sir…"

"At this rate, you'll never become a true knight like Harken and Isadora." Marcus said.

Lowen straitened. "Yes sir! I will try harder sir!"

Oswin was grumbling. So what else was new? "Lord Hector just goes where he pleases! I told him knights stay their ground, but he never listens!"

Matthew laughed. "Not Lord Hector! Young folk these days can't just stay put. Even you were young once, right Oswin?"

Oswin wasn't paying attention. "Always trying to take care of things on his own… that one needs to learn how to think about others!"

Matthew was walking backwards now, his hands behind his head. "Yeah, but that's what I like about him. Things are never dull when he's around."

Oswin glared. "Like him… don't like him… this isn't the time for such nonsense! It's your coddling that has caused all of this!" Before he could continue, he found Matthew was already far ahead of him. "Hey, Matthew?! I wasn't done yet!"

Merlinus dropped his cup of tea. He and Sir Patrick had reached the village, only to hear a rumor that unsettled them. It was even worse to discover that the rumor was true. He couldn't find any words to express his horror, but the Wyvern Rider could. "What? What do you mean Castle Caelin has fallen to an attack by Laus?"

To be continued…

* * *

Tatsu: Whew, I managed to draw this out alright, or at least I think so. I had to put the to be continued, after all it's not as cliff hangery if I didn't do it, and it kind of feels right, since the nest chapter is the battle for Caelin.

By now I'm sure you all know what's coming next! The battle for Caelin is going to begin, and Will and the others are bound to be reunited! Will this be a happy one, or a sad meeting? You'll just have to hope I update again soon!

So Read relax, and Review to make me feel good about myself, and I hope to see you all again soon!

Next time chapter 11: The Noble Lady of Caelin!

_I bring dire tidings, my lords. Caelin has fallen to an attack by Marquess Laus._

_My grandfather is back there. I may have left on his orders, but I can't just leave him there to die!_

_Florina! Get down now!_

_Hey Lyn, Florina! Hector's got the right idea here! Fight first, and talk later!_

_Has it really been a year, Will?_

_I couldn't forget you guys even if I tried._

_Darin, give up this foolishness! You can still save yourself if you surrender now! Please, reconsider your actions!_

_Now make sure the Marquess doesn't recover, you got it?_

_Yes… sir._


	11. The Noble Lady of Caelin

Tatsu: Well, my life kind of really boring right now, but even then I put off continuation, in the hopes I'd get reviews

Tatsu: I know it's been a while, but I've been getting ready for college. I hope you all can find it in your hearts to forgive this poor writer. Or at least tolerate him while he continues his story. This chapter is the long awaited return of Lyndis and gang into the story, and I hope you'll enjoy it, along with the small changes and add-ons I make.

Will: Well, Tatsu doesn't own any part of Fire Emblem, except for this story and what he does with it. As for me, I guess it's time to pull another impossible win out of the hat! Here comes chapter 11!

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla

* * *

Chapter 11: The Noble Lady of Caelin

_It's very hard to explain what happened next. Actually, it's nigh impossible. However, I knew that eventually the Pegasus fiasco would come to light._

_After a few weeks in the Sacaen village, Mirage and I decided to head out once again. Something was compelling me to visit Ilia. It might have been Lord Wallace's spirit. After all, I remember talking to him about his plans after the war against Lundgren and Mark shortly after he joined us._

_He said that this little caper had woken the sleeping spirit of the fighter within him, and without hesitation he planned to travel the world in search of worthy opponents to battle with his lance and axe, and maybe even take up the sword after some time. Maybe that's also why I left the castle instead of accepting a position with the knights._

_After Mark was defeated it would've been so simple to stay, and something I'm sure I would've liked. After all, there's still a lot I would've liked to talk about with Lyn and Florina, not to mention Kent and Sain. Wil was going to teach me the bow, and it seemed like the newest addition to the group was someone like Matthew, well, the thief part anyway._

_But in the same way it's good I went on this journey, I've learned much on tactics and life. Wallace said after he traveled the world and fought his fill, he'd establish a new farm in Ilia, and train young men for combat in his spare time. Ilia was famous for their Female Pegasus knights, and though rare, the occasional male Pegasus knight was even more impressive. It was odd, but the few men of the knights were usually squad leaders or breeders of the winged beasts._

_Yes… perhaps that is how this all began. A desire to see the country, that ended in something I'll never forget._

_For again, the Black Fang's handiwork crossed my path, and comrades were lost because of it._

* * *

Will put his right index finger up to his mouth and bit down on it lightly, thinking hard. It was lucky they had found this map made by a famous map maker only a year earlier, for it was better than the makeshift one Will had tried to come up with during his journey. Of course, with information he could now guess what the Marquess would plan, and that is way he was feeling uneasy about this.

Hector continued to doze lightly, obviously bored with the process. Eliwood was reading a book he had found in the library about swordplay, especially involving rapiers. Will had given it to him. He found it amazing that the tactician had gone through that huge collection of books within a few hours and chosen the best books for himself and everybody else in camp.

"Yes… until the scouts return I can't say for certain and yet…" Hector jerked and looked at Will, who was using his writing tool to tap where they were, Castle Laus. "See, we drove the Marquess from here." Then he drew a light circle around the castle, so the line that appeared was thin. He didn't want to wreck the map they would no doubt need in the future. "So he fled outside these bounds. Remember that his goal is to take over Lycia and rule it as King, so I doubt he will leave Lycia just yet, but instead use the forces he has to make an assault and attempt to take over a different country."

He began to point out different ones. "Pharae is too far, and his supplies are not infinite. It would be best to attack it while both Eliwood and his father are away, but it's far too predictable. Ephidel won't lead him there." Next he pointed to Ostia. "For obvious reasons, he isn't going to even try Ostia. His plan involves taking the other countries first. Ostia's military might is still much higher than Laus and even an all out attack or siege would not work." Next, Araphen. Will didn't like that place, but it was a part of Lycia, and apparently the Marquess there wasn't showing his jerkish side as much as Will thought he would.

"Araphen, like Pharae, is too far for him to attack it, and if anything, Araphen would be his ally rather than enemy, so it wouldn't be smart to cut that connection yet." Next, Santaruz. "It's too close, his allies there are slain, and again, it's far too predictable. Also, it doesn't rid him of any enemies, just puts him at a disadvantage due to our proximity. The same with trying to retake the castle. He sent those mercenaries to test our strength, and now we have proven we are too much of a threat for him to deal with alone, especially now when he's desperate."

Will paused for a moment to clear his throat. "Kathelet, Tuscana, and Tania are all solid nations, without much conflict in their histories. Also, currently they have quite solid rulers, and are difficult to topple without an adequate base to attack from." By now, both Hector and Eliwood had realized where this was going.

Eliwood looked at Will. "You mean, since the Marquess will be looking for a so called 'easy target,' a nation with conflict in its path…"

Will nodded. "Yes, he will target Caelin."

Hector got to his feet. "Hang on! It's been five days, and there hasn't been any news! How can we be sure?"

Will sighed. "We can't." He made a note in his notebook, and then closed it. He went over the words he had written again in his mind, trying best to figure out how to proceed.

**Erik told us of a plot where Laus, as the starting ground, would rebel against Ostia. Of course, not many other nations of Lycia seemed to be in this, and yet even then we have no proof of the accusations made against them. Therefore, we must pursue Darin, the Marquess of Laus. However, I have a feeling this chase will lead somewhere we did not expect. Well, now I expect it, but it's hard to believe.**

"Look, the death of Marquess Santaruz and our attack on Castle Laus, hasn't word probably reached your brother by now?" Will asked Hector, who shrugged.

"Look, even if he wanted to, he can't take any action right now. He has a lot of other concerns on his hands." Will looked puzzled. "Look, there are some disturbing reports that have come in about Bern. King Desmond has been acting oddly. Even the slightest crack in Lycia's main defenses and it's very likely he'll invade."

Eliwood continued where Hector had stopped. "Also, Lord Uther is new at being a Marquess as well as the head of the Lycian League. He can't allow even a moment of weakness. Almost every country has spies working in Ostia, because they want to assess his temper and skill. Hector, Will, wouldn't it be better to return to your respective territories? They probably need you more than ever now."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Laus is a traitor, and then some random guy shows up claiming to be the heir to Marquess Santaruz, that would be a stupid waste of time, and give Laus and Bern the opening to attack. I'm not that stupid. Besides, I agreed to help you Eliwood, and I'm not going back on my word."

Hector laughed at this. "Eliwood, I'm a well known LOUT. If I were to show up at court, they would think something was horribly wrong."

Eliwood raised and eyebrow. "Neither of you are proud of these claims, are you?"

Will thought about this. "Why shouldn't I?"

Hector also thought about it. "Not really, but things are what they are, right?"

As if in answer to Will's earlier guesses, The Wyvern knight Patrick burst into the hall, followed closely by Merlinus, looking hurried and anxious. Patrick spoke quickly and to the point. "Castle Caelin has fallen to a surprise by Marquess Laus and his forces!"

Eliwood looked concerned. "Any word on Lord Hausen?"

Patrick shook his head. Will gritted his teeth. "Damn!" And hurried from the room. Before Hector and Eliwood could go after him, they heard him shouting. "Lyndis is in danger! Legion, let's move! There may yet be time to save the Marquess and Lyn!"

No one asked questions, and yet many looked confused. However, Will was already hurrying off. Following him Was Guy, Matthew, Serra, Dorcas, Bartre, Mirage, Erk, and Priscilla. Most were part of the Legion, or they followed the members of said Legion or (in the case of Guy) were dragged along.

After this rush by Will, Hector turned to Eliwood. "I don't think I've ever seen him so passionate. So, do we follow?"

Eliwood nodded. "You think we wouldn't? He took half our force, and Laus is in Caelin. That's our objective, isn't it?"

Hector smiled. "Right, we've still got time to stop him."

* * *

Meanwhile, the other members of the former Legion were positioned in the forest near the castle. The sounds of hoof beats reached them, and soon Kent and Sain returned to Lyn, Wil, Florina, and Akira. "Lyndis, I have news. Soldiers are scattered from the castle to the edge of this very forest. There must be at least fifty of them!"

Sain sighed. "We barely escaped the castle, going back now is suicide!"

"My grandfather is in the castle. I left because he ordered me too, but I'm not going to leave him there alone!"

Wil sighed. "The numbers we're facing won't make it easy to rescue him, you know. Will isn't here with his brains to get us through this jam."

Sain thought for a moment. "Well then, I wonder if we can expect any reinforcements."

Kent seemed to think it may be possible. "Well, I did overhear some Laus soldiers talking… Apparently, Lord Eliwood drove Laus out of their castle, with two other lords at his back."

Lyn looked confused. "Eliwood attacked Laus? And who are the other two supposed to be?"

Sain answered. "One is Lord Uther's brother, Lord Hector of Ostia. The other is supposed to be the heir to Marquess Santaruz, slain by Laus in an earlier battle. The heir supposedly has been traveling under the guise of a tactician until now."

Everyone there thought the same thing. Wil was the first to speak. "No way… Will was already part of the Black Fang, and now this? Do you think it's possible?"

Kent shrugged. "He never mentioned anything about his family, but that isn't really the point here. The Marquess abandoned the castle and his son, and then fled here."

Lyn nodded. "So there's a chance for aid, as long as we can get in contact with them, right?"

Wil looked around at each of them. "Well then, it's best to pass through this forest to avoid conflict. Shall I?"

Lyn thought about it, and then nodded. "Yes, you would have the best…"

Suddenly Florina, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "No! Let me go! I can fly there faster!"

Akira spoke up this time. "Wouldn't that be too dangerous? There're lots of archers out there, and you're still not good around men."

Florina seemed set on it. "I can do it. I've met Lord Eliwood before, and if Will's with him I know I can talk to him. I need to do this." She looked at Lyn imploringly.

After a long pause, Lyn nodded. "Alright, but be careful Florina." Florina nodded, and a moment later she was soaring in the sky.

Sain smiled. "She sounds a lot more forceful now."

Kent nodded. "Well, she has become a full-fledged Pegasus knight, after all."

Lyn seemed down. "I always protected her, and now… maybe I'm being too overprotective after all." She returned to the others, who had begun their plan of attack.

* * *

By happenstance, one of the soldiers happened to be looking up when Huey took flight. Also by happenstance, he told the commander about it. Finally, by the same string of odd coincidences, he was ordered to shoot it down, as oddly he was an archer, and… well, there was a lot of odd factors going into this equation. Either way, he drew his bow, and took careful aim at the Pegasus knight far above.

Florina was keeping an eye on the ground in front of her. "Let's see… If I go north from here… wait! Down below… there's a group coming." She looked as hard as she could. "In the lead… it's Will!"

Meanwhile, Will's group had just arrived on the scene. Dorcas came up to Will with his report. "There are lots of enemies around, and archers seem to be aiming at something…"

Will raised an eyebrow, and then instinctively looked up. "Isn't that a Pegasus knight up there? Wait a second…" He squinted. "Florina!?" He yelled up at her.

Florina smiled. It definitely was him. That somewhat all-knowing voice couldn't really belong to anyone else. "Yes, I…"

But she was cut off because Will began shouting at her even louder than before. "Florina! Fly lower!"

She looked around just in time to send Huey into a dive, an arrow barely missing her head as she did so. Unfortunately, she slipped off Huey's back and began to fall to the ground.

Huey wasn't going to catch her in time. Luckily, she wasn't falling from too high now, and without thinking Will sprinted forward, and ended up sliding as he just managed to catch her in his arms. It was a couple minutes before they were able to arouse her.

Finally, she opened her eyes. "Ugh… I thought they got me… and I lost my balance…"

Will massaged his shoulder gently. "Well, I managed to catch you, so no harm done I suppose."

Florina felt her face grow hot. Maybe she wasn't as over her fear as she thought. "I-I'm so sorry! I…"

Will cut her off by waving his hand in an offhand sort of way. "It doesn't matter. But Florina, I thought you were with Lyn. Has something happened?"

Florina nodded. "Yes, I was with her. She's just over there, beyond the forest. She's planning an assault on the castle."

Will let out an exasperated sigh. "You've got to be kidding me… well; I guess her being safe is something in and of itself."

Florina fidgeted nervously. "It's because Lord Hausen is still inside the castle.

Will's finger went to his mouth for the third time that day. This one was quicker than the others. "I see. Alright then, let's go and help Lyn."

Well, that was what they had planned to do, but of course half the forces lay between the two parties, and also at that moment the two Lords and the rest of their party came rushing up to Will's group. Hector puffed angrily. "You thought you could leave us behind?"

Eliwood smiled. "Well, at least we caught up in time. So Will, what's our plan of action?"

Will smiled. Despite what he wished, he hadn't been certain the two would follow him. After all, he had turned this into a personal matter. _Never make the mission personal. If you do, you only become a liability to it._ Will jerked momentarily, causing Hector and Eliwood to give him funny glances. "We break through the middle and join Lyn's troops. From their, we'll move on to the castle." He hated doing what he had to do next, but as of this moment he had no wings. "Florina, I need you to scout out the enemy troops and their commander, but keep out of the archer's ranges. Meet up with Lyn after you report in to me, and tell her the plan."

Florina nodded, and took off. It only took a few minutes for her scouting to be completed, and both Eliwood and Hector couldn't help but be impressed. "There are several archers and swordsmen, along with a few lance and axmen. I spotted two mages, both of the arcane magic school, and their leader seems to be a lance wielding Knight."

_So, we're dealing with an Oswin type enemy leader, eh?_ Will thought, thinking up their plan of attack as though he had been expecting this all along. "Alright, here's the plan. Patrick, Marcus, and Oswin will once again protect Merlinus and Hannah. We need to make sure our escape route is not gone should we need it. I suspect some enemies will come here, so be careful." The three nodded.

"Mirage, you'll lead the ranged group. You, Erk, Rebecca, and Brian are to keep to the trees, and use those positions to snipe off any forces you can before we reach them. I'll have Wil join you when we meet up with him." For some reason, Rebecca didn't seem too happy about this, but as it was Will's plan and depended on it working in their favor, she nodded and Followed Mirage as they began. "Priscilla, you're their designated healer." She nodded, and headed out after them.

"Eliwood, you'll be leading the cutting force. Your main objective is to get to Lyn and her comrades. You'll take Matthew, Guy, Dorcas, and Serra. No doubt Lyndis and friends will have some injuries, that's where Serra comes in." She nodded, as did the others. Eliwood lead the way forward.

"Hector, you're with me, Bartre, Raina, and Lowen. We're going to clear the field. Use whatever cover you find to aid you, as we won't have a healer with us until Eliwood's group catches up, got it?" He said, and the rest of them nodded. Hector couldn't help his amazement. _This guy thought up a near perfect strategy within a minute! We'll have to see if it works, but even so, he chose what he thought were the best people for the best jobs, and never faltered in his decision. Perhaps… I should trust him. If only a little._

_I never thought… they all could die… we're the best brigade in Ilia…_ Will put a hand to his head momentarily, and let the words pass. Again, he had to remember now wasn't the time. Seeing Florina again had only sparked the memories further.

Hector hefted his axe and grunted. "Then let's get moving!" He said, and began trudging towards the nearest group of enemies.

Florina, meanwhile, had managed to find her way back to Lyn, with news of the plan and of the troops that had come to aid them. "Lyndis!"

Lyn looked relieved. "Florina! I'm glad to see you still safe!"

Florina smiled and nodded. "Yes! And reinforcements have come! Listen to this!" She said enthusiastically, and began to relay everything that had happened so far to Lyn.

* * *

Bauker (as the knights called him at least) was shouting at that same ill-fated archer as before. Remember, the one that was told to shoot down Florina? Yeah, well, now he was yelling about something else entirely (Which would take far too long to explain, and therefore the details shall not be explored). Eventually, the topic came back around to what the original query was. "Well, is that Pegasus Knight dead?" The archer didn't respond. "Well kill her then!"

Another soldier (Who by this time was feeling sad for the archer, who looked very small in comparison to the commander who loved to yell) shouted out a report. "Sir! We're under attack! I believe it's the same Lords who attacked Laus!"

Bauker started yelling again. This time it was about some lax in scouting or something completely irrelevant to our heroes and their battle, and so once again must be omitted for the sake of the reader. Eventually, he got around to what needed to be said. "Well if they are here, then kill them all!"

Erk sighed. "So all along Will was a Lord of Lycia. Did you know that, Mirage?"

Mirage seemed to ponder this, though not much. "I can't say I knew, but something always seemed different about him. Although, that's probably got more to do with his personality than his heritage."

Erk was silent. That seemed to make sense to him. After all, Will wasn't acting any different than before, it was simply that people looked at him in a different light. He probably hated it. "Well Erk, what about you? What have you been up to the past year?" Erk looked at Mirage.

"Me? Well, not much really. I traveled and honed my magic skills, as well as studied with my teacher. After that I set out to gain more knowledge. I might never surpass my teacher, but everyday I feel like I'm getting closer." He spotted a group of enemies, that seemed absorbed in their own conversation. "Shall we?"

Mirage smiled, and motioned to Brian and Rebecca. "Of course."

It is very difficult to chronicle the battle that followed, as many clashes were broken by the odd conversation here and there between members of Eliwood's Elite (So was the name decided on).

Shortly into the battle, Eliwood's group managed to break through to Lyn's. A few conversations were held in quick succession. Eliwood quickly joined Lyn on the front, merely saying a hello. Serra made her presence known by a long speech to Sain as she healed him. Dorcas joined Kent on his front, and merely nodded at the knight, who nodded back. Guy jumped in to help Akira against a lance user, and introduced himself to her. Matthew quickly caught a hold of Wil and, on Will's orders of course, dragged him off to the ranged group. In this way, Lyndis's Legion was quickly incorporated into Will's battle plans.

The ranged group was very useful for the main part of the battle, taking out multiple groups of enemies before they had time to prepare. At the same time, towards the end of the battle Hector's group was pushing forward alone, as the Knight at the castle wouldn't be affected as much by long range combat as close range.

Lowen was steadily improving, his quick lance work and sword work were useful, and though not as powerful as Kent or Sain, he got the job done. Kent and Sain had to retire after a while due to exhaustion of the battle they had fought up until then.

At the same time, Eliwood and his group had returned to the tent, to help Marcus, Oswin, and Patrick clear of some rabble Laus soldiers who thought their flimsy ambush would be enough to finish the old guys. Of course, it failed miserably.

We must make note that the poor archer (Whose luck has already proven to be abysmal at best) was hit in the shoulder and rendered unconscious by an arrow of Wil's. Perhaps his luck wasn't so bad after all.

Bartre and Raina finished off the rag tag members of the group, which left the commander who liked to yell (Or Bauker, if you prefer) to Will and Hector. Will was actually quite useful in this battle. His simple 'avoid and evade' tactic he used for himself was more than sufficient to make the commander who liked to yell yell at him, and therefore didn't here Hector coming up behind him, only noticing when the man's axe was planted firmly into his back.

The commander who liked to yell fell to the ground, and no longer had a name as he never gave it to those he attacked. Well, on that note the battle came to the end, and the prisoners were released on the promise they would no longer work for Laus. The unlucky archer (or perhaps now he was lucky) decided to head to Badon to try and get some more work. He was quite good at Ship handling, you know.

* * *

Eliwood looked at the few scrapes Hector had gotten during his tussle with the commander who liked to yell. "He was a tough opponent, even for you, eh?"

Will was in the middle of calculations, and seemed oblivious to the fact most of Lyn's troops were staring at him in amazement. Well, he had just shown up, ed them to victory, and was now planning the attack on the castle as though not a day had passed since last they met. "Lyn." He spoke in the same commanding tone they remembered. "Once we take out the remaining troops, the castle is yours."

She seemed to have many questions, but held them off for now. "Thank you all for coming. Without your aid, I doubt we would have made it this far."

Eliwood spoke next. "Well, it was partially our fault for routing Lord Darin at Laus. Will foresaw this outcome, and knew we'd come to your aid."

Lyn looked confused, but her tone was curious. "But you're looking for your father, right? I think I would have done the same. I mean, it's not your fault he decided to come here, even if it is predictable."

Eliwood shook his head. "Until the castle is yours once again, we still take responsibility."

Hector clunked up to Eliwood and Will. "After a few moments rest and giving the healers a chance to get everyone in top form, we can move strait into the castle."

Will nodded, and then glanced at Lyn, who was now eyeing Hector curiously. Obviously, they hadn't met. "Lyn, this is Hector, brother of Lord Uther. Hector, this is Lyndis, granddaughter of Lord Hausen."

Lyn looked surprised. She had probably learned much of Lycia in the year she had spent here. "His brother? Really?" Hector grunted in response, which they took to mean 'yes.' "I don't know… the way he fights isn't at all like you, Eliwood. Hmm… it's like the knights… but not…He relies so much on power, it's almost as though he's never…"

"I haven't." Hector answered her poorly worded question. "I taught myself how to fight."

Lyn suddenly got into his face, which made him take a step back, and Will raise an eyebrow. "That's not the problem! The way you swing that axe around is more of a threat to your allies than your enemies! You should be more careful!"

Hector growled angrily. Of course he would, he was being told off by someone he had just met. "What was that?"

Eliwood intervened. "Lyndis! What are you…"

Lyn seemed to remember herself, and blushed slightly in shame. "I… I didn't mean to be so critical."

Will waved this apology off. "No, it's true. You need to learn to control your strength, Hector." This earned him a glare. "at the same time, Lyn, while his style is a… bit dangerous, he's very dependable, especially in a fight. I have a feeling he's a lot more cautious than he lets on."

Hector growled again. "I can't tell if that's praise or criticism, but I still don't like your tone!"

Will ignored him. "Fight with him in the next battle, and I think you'll see what I mean." Lyn seemed to consider this.

A few moments later, she nodded. "Yes, you're right as usual, Will. I'm honored to have your help, Hector. And… sorry."

Hector grunted again, then shook her hand, which she hand extended a moment before. "No apology needed. I was glad to lend a hand."

With that, Eliwood and Hector left to check on the troops, leaving Will with Lyn, not to mention the rest of the former legion that had appeared. Lyn smiled. "I'm glad… to see you again. Have you been doing alright?"

Will looked at her, obviously trying to focus on his notes again. "Huh? Well… I suppose. Yeah."

Kent and Sain rode up, apparently ready for battle. Kent spoke first. "It's good to see you again, Will." His crimson shield looked as though it was still new, and Will reminded himself this might've been the first time he used it in actual combat.

Sain smiled too, his green lance having just been cleaned of the blood from his opponents. "A pleasant surprise indeed!"

Wil clapped Will on the back (which rather hurt, though Will didn't mention it), his arrow quiver fully stocked and bowstring firmly tied in place. "Has it really been a year?"

Will smiled slightly at the greetings, but was still trying to focus on his notes. Lyn's next words, however, prevented him from getting immersed in them again. "Florina, what are you doing hiding back there?"

Florina came up to the rest of them, nervously fidgeting as she looked pointedly at Will's shoes. Some would say it was rather cute. Will had other things on his mind, however. "Umm… thanks for… helping… earlier. So uh… you remember us?"

Will scratched the back of his neck with his pencil. "I couldn't forget you guys even if I wanted to. _If I go to the party with you, I'll end up not wanting to let you go._ Will jerked as though he had received a particularly hard slap on the back from Wallace, and glared down at his notebook, as though it had been the cause of his sudden discomfort. "Now isn't the time for friendly reminiscence though. We have to rescue Lord Hausen. I'm assuming I can count on you all?"

Lyn grinned in a knowing sort of way. "Did you even have to ask?"

* * *

Darin stared at the gathered troops of Eliwood's Elite and Lyndis's Legion, disbelieving what his eyes told him must be true. "Even Bauker was defeated?!"

Lord Hausen, currently tied to a chair, but not gagged, spoke to the Marquess of Laus with quiet pity and slight hopefulness in his voice. "Darin, give up this madness. Resisting now would be futile! You may already never be forgiven for the sins you've committed, but it isn't too late to try! Tell them everything! They'll help you!"

Darin seemed to waver for a moment. Fighting was for fools who could not solve their problems through discussion. And yet the only way to make them see his way was to fight them, fight Ostia, fight Uther. "I… lost…" Perhaps he should throw in the towel, perhaps…

Marquess Caelin spoke again. "They'll be here soon. Let me talk to them for you!" Before he could continue, he found breathing was becoming problematic. Looking down, he saw a silver dagger protruding from his chest. Looking up again, he stared into the hooded face of the man who had goaded Laus to follow this insane plan of action in the first place. Before he could utter a single curse in any discernable language, darkness overtook him.

Ephidel turned to Laus. "Now now, you need no troublesome advice from those who do not understand your grand designs. There is no turning back for you, Marquess Laus. Two other Marquesses' have already died by your hands.

Darin wheeled around to face Ephidel. "But it was you who struck them down, not I! I never asked for this! You did this! You did it all… to trap me?" The last part became a question. He didn't want to doubt this man. The one that told him he could stop all wars, if only he overtook Elibe. He could make a world where everyone could live in peace.

Ephidel smiled, though it only made him look more inhuman as his golden eyes glowed. "Absurd. I am only following my master's orders. I only wish to deliver the crown to you. Your dream of a United Lycia, domination over the whole continent, and the peace that is sure to follow. You do desire that, yes?"

Darin thought to himself, nodding slowly. "Yes… yes. That dream, that goal is still worth a few more sacrifices."

Ephidel smiled. "Our plans have gone awry, but my master will not let us be defeated. Let us leave before those fools who would stop you arrive. Leave all of Laus's soldiers here to delay them."

Darin looked slightly distressed. "But who will protect me?"

Ephidel smiled. It was too easy. "The Black Fang will suffice. You need nothing else."

Darin nodded. "Yes. So where do we go from here?"

Ephidel's smile became inhuman again. "The Dragon's Gate. Master informs me that our hostage is all that we need. The ceremony can be performed with him alone.

Darin squealed like a small child. "Oh! Then there truly is nothing else to worry about."

Ephidel nodded. "That's correct. Now leave, and I will follow after I have given some orders." The Marquess left and Ephidel sighed. "Pathetic. Leila! Come Here!"

A woman appeared before Ephidel, one knee bent in respect. "Yes, Lord Ephidel."

"The Marquess will be dead soon enough. He may cling to life for a few hours, but he will die. Finish him off yourself or wait for him to die and hide the body. They'll waste precious time searching for him after facing off with the soldiers." She bowed deeply. "You are still new to the Fang, but your skills are very high. I look forward to watching you." With that, he turned and left the castle, with a swish of his black cloak.

Leila watched him leave, an odd expression in her eyes, but did not touch her impassive face. "Yes, Lord Ephidel."

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's it for now! That took me longer than I wanted, but I've been busy and will still be busy. Even so I plan to continue this story and write the next one, so I hope you all continue to read it! Please review and let me know what I can do to improve!

I did plan on doing the battle stuff with conversations, but I just couldn't find the time and I want to get this up so nobody thinks I'm dead or something. I promise I'll put more fighting into the next chapter.

So stay tuned until next time: Chapter 12: Whereabouts Unknown!

"_Brother? Is that you?"_

"_I'd prefer if I didn't remember. Some things are better left alone."_

"_Sheesh Chaos, how'd you get us into this situation?"_

"_She's a spy for house Ostia."_

"_By the Saint… Look here… on the throne… it's blood."_

"_This is no longer just a search for Lord Elbert. This has become a battle, us against the Black Fang. They will keep hounding us until we… or they… are destroyed."_

Please read, relax, review, and all that other stuff that I can't remember.


	12. Whereabouts Unknown

Tatsu: Well, my life kind of really boring right now, but even then I put off continuation, in the hopes I'd get reviews

Tatsu: Well, I'm going to start this next part here, which may be my last update for a little bit because I start college in about two weeks, and move in to the dorms in about one week. Either way though, I'd like to get this chapter up before then, and hopefully it'll be the best one yet!

Will: Well, Tatsu doesn't own any part of Fire Emblem, except for this story and what he does with it. If you're wondering about the OCs, he doesn't really own them either, but he did receive permission to borrow them, so all is well and good.

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla Lyn Wil Kent Sain

Florina Akira

* * *

Chapter 12: Whereabouts Unknown!

_I can't go into the details now. For one, I know this won't stay secret forever. Secondly, now that Florina and Lyn have rejoined us, at least for now, it seems more likely than ever that I'll have to give in and tell them._

_I'm not sure how, but like Maria those two have an uncanny knack for not only knowing I was feeling uncomfortable, but also will ask me about it, where as Hector and Eliwood would not, assuming that they either didn't notice, or planned to let me handle my own affairs._

_I think Eliwood must not have noticed, because he's far too kind for his own good. At any rate, now isn't the time._

_I shall now briefly explain our plan of action. Feeling it wise not to have everyone enter the castle (assuming some last remnants of soldiers may have escaped us) I decided to leave a team outside. This team was led by Mirage, who was then joined by Brian, Raina, Merlinus (Who couldn't fight anyway, but still needs to be mentioned), Hannah (For her fortune telling had no useful tips for seizing the castle), Akira, Patrick, Marcus, and Oswin._

_As for the rest, they were formed into smaller squads under the command of Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector._

_Hector's Horde (The name was created on the spur of the moment, as usual) was comprised of Dorcas, Bartre, Matthew, Guy, and Serra._

_Eliwood's Elite contained Rebecca, Lowen, Erk, Priscilla, and myself._

_Lyndis's Legion had Kent, Sain, Wil, and Florina._

_With these three groups decided, I felt the battle would go much smoother and our chances for victory would be higher. And so, the battle for Castle Caelin began._

* * *

**Our forces have defeated the commander who likes to yell. No idea what his name was, but boy could he shout. At any rate, we now move in to the castle, but many Laus soldiers are still here as well. So the battle begins to save the Marquess… and all of Caelin.**

The groups had not yet separated, and leading them were Will, Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn. Lyn had been explaining the full details of the surprise attack. "What about the guards?" Eliwood asked concernedly.

Lyn sighed sadly. "Most were killed in the first attack."

Will sighed. "And look at all those soldiers. They're all members of Laus."

Hector huffed. Strategy wasn't his strength, but he felt a need to be part of the conversation anyway. "Then let's be on the look out for any prisoners while we launch our attack. We'll need all the extra help we can get."

* * *

In the only holding cell with prisoners in it and a guard, four familiar faces were holding a debate of their own. "Lord Raven, it is not wise to blast our way through when we have no idea of the enemies we may encounter!"

The one with a rather large sword spoke next, indicating he must be Raven. "And I told you, Lucius, I have no intention of staying here!" The man (though to confess, he was far prettier than most men) with long blond hair shook it with a sigh.

The other man, in similar clothing to the monk, spoke next. He seemed more put out by their detainment than anything else. "Well, I heard that Laus just lost the grounds to Eliwood's forces, which means they'll probably be here soon enough. Seems smarter to wait if that's the case. What do you think Chaos?"

A moment later, he regretted having asked her anything, as she looked ready to go berserker on whoever stood in her way. Her Wyvern, Azreal looked, if it was at all possible, even more deadly. "Let Azreal step on them." She said, and the Wyvern gave a screech of approval. Mark sighed.

A soldier banged on the door. "Keep it quiet in there! Hector, Eliwood, and Lyndis are beginning their attack. If you don't want to die before they've had a chance to save you, you'll do as I say."

Raven got a glint in his eye, and approached the door. "Marquess Ostia's younger brother is among the enemy? Very well, let me out." Even though they couldn't see the soldier's face, they could tell he was utterly confused by the silence that followed. "I'll help you, but that Hector is mine."

The soldier seemed to regain his composure, though it still took several seconds for him to answer. "I am no fool."

Raven's voice grew darker. "Then I'll blast through you and this door! Before you had Lucius as a hostage, but now…"

Lucius looked horrified. "Lord Raven, you mustn't! You cannot forget your debt to house Caelin!"

Raven snapped at Lucius. "Shut it! I am no fool either. I just want to kill Hector myself." He turned back to the door. "So? How about it?"

The soldier seemed to relent. _If this guy can really kill at least one of our main targets…_ "Fine, but if you try anything funny your companions die." Mark looked worried at that. He hadn't been hanging with Lucius and Raven for that long, and he certainly didn't want to die for the man's need to kill.

Raven smirked. "Fine, but then you'll be the next to go." With that, the man opened the door, and Raven rushed out. Lucius sighed. Now what were they supposed to do?

* * *

_And so, I find myself fighting to save this place once again._ Will thought, as the three groups continued together. At the moment none of the groups had needed to split off, which was most advantageous. The Laus soldiers, meanwhile, had been scattered and were unprepared for the strikes that came swiftly and decisively.

That is, until a side passage came up. But who to send? Will thought for a moment, his left index finger once again being bitten as he did so. "Eliwood's group will split off here. The rest of you continue to the throne room. If there are any others, Hector's group should split off next." In this, he was acknowledging not only a decent strategy, but Lyn's obviously hidden desire to take down their commander herself.

Of course, if only things had gone smoothly. They moved down the corridor only to run into a solitary swordsman, who glared at them angrily, as though it was their fault for not being the man he wanted. "Leave. I only want Hector. I have no interest in the rest of you." Eliwood gritted his teeth and drew his sword. Lowen readied his lance, while Rebecca readied an arrow in her bow. Erk pulled out his fire tome, and though she was ready to heal, Priscilla was looking curiously at the man. Oddly enough, so was Will, though he also had the Emblem lance (Whose proper name was the Eagle's talon) in hand. He hoped he wouldn't fight though, because in all honesty he had sucked in his bouts with a lance, even more so than with a sword. He was starting to wonder if he'd have more luck trying to learn magic. He'd have to ask Erk about that later.

However, his musing was cut off by the amazing skill of the fighter. With one dodge he made Eliwood's rapier useless, for he followed it up with a powerful blow to the back of the Lord's head with the hilt of his sword. Sadly enough, Lowen's lance was grabbed and he was actually thrown out of the saddle by the man, still holding the same lance. Rebecca received a powerful blow to the stomach, which also knocked her out in an instant. Erk and Will readied for combat, and the man just stood there, looking as haughty as ever. Of course, all three of them jumped when Priscilla suddenly shouted "Brother?!"

Erk and Will looked back and forth between the two, until realization dawned on them as well. Erk couldn't help it, he shouted too. "Raven!"

Raven looked at them, and slowly comprehension dawned on him as well. "…Will?! Erk?! …Wait… is that you… Priscilla?"

Priscilla nodded vigorously. "It is I, Brother."

Raven seemed taken aback. "You've… grown?" Will couldn't help it, his thoughts were his own, after all. _Why did he phrase that as a question?_ "What are you doing here? It's been ten years…" _Well if it's been that long, you can't really expect her to be a tiny person still, could you?_

Priscilla smiled. "I could never forget my real family, even though my adopted father treated me with so much kindness. I was worried about you though, so I began searching for you."

Raven seemed to be mulling over something in his mind. "You've come a long way all by yourself."

She shook her head. "Erk has been an excellent guard for me, and thanks to Lord William's help, I've joined Lord Eliwood's company and have been traveling with them. Everyone has been so very kind to me. And now at last I've found you, brother."

Raven scowled, but he also saw this as an opportunity. If he was closer to Hector, it would be easier to kill him. Of course, he'd challenge the man to a proper duel first, so there wasn't any complaints about Hector's lose and his death. "Friends… with him…" He still seemed reluctant, and yet firm when he spoke next. "Very well, I shall join you."

Erk and Will looked dumbfounded. Lately it seemed they were becoming more alike in their expressions, which was odd in and of itself, but Will spoke next. "You'll… come with us?"

Raven scratched his head. "I've never been able to refuses my sister anything. Besides…" He trailed off, obviously not wanting to continue. He changed tact, anyway. "Does anyone else know about your lineage… or mine?"

Priscilla shrugged. "I haven't talked about it, though it's obvious Erk knows, and I think Will knew." She glanced at Will, who merely shrugged as though to say 'Well, it's not like I was going to bring it up.'

Raven spoke on the information he had gathered. "I'd like for it to remain secret between ourselves and Lucius." He glared as if to say 'or else.' "Also, I'd like our relationship to remain secret as well, Priscilla. I am no longer Raymond. I am simply Raven."

Will and Erk nodded. This was not really their decision. Priscilla hesitated, and then nodded as well. "I assume you have your reasons. I understand." Will directed her and Erk to start taking care of Eliwood and the others, while he and Raven went down the corridor a little further.

The soldier raised his spear. "I should've known you'd betray us!" But before he or Raven could take a step towards each other, a blast of what seemed to be light magic blasted the door open, and also blasted the guard who was standing just outside it. From the cell, Lucius, Mark, and a very angry Wyvern rider emerged. Will, for the third time today, looked utterly dumbfounded.

Mark raised an eyebrow. "You know, that look really isn't befitting of a tactician like yourself, now is it?" He asked his light tome in hand. Lucius was praying over the now dead guardsmen, and Chaos, for obvious reasons, still looked livid.

"Oh shut it." Will snapped, and then looked at them. "It's great to see you all, but now isn't the time. We should return to other corridor." Azreal roared and began stomping forward, forcing the rest of them (who were at that time positioned most unfortunately in front of the very unhappy Wyvern) to run back down the corridor, just managing to yell at the others, who were now back in form as well, to run. They did as soon as they saw the demonic pair, which immediately turned away from the throne room and stomped down towards the entrance. Will raised an eyebrow.

Lucius and Raven, meanwhile, were holding a whispered conversation, while Mark introduced themselves to Eliwood and the others, who were all out of breath from their little jog. "Did you have a change of heart, Lord Raven?"

Raven shook his head. "No, merely a change of plans. The closer you are to your enemy, the easier it is to strike." Lucius couldn't help the sigh that escaped him after those words were said.

Rebecca, on the other hand, was remembering a conversation (if it could be called that) held with Wil moments before the invasion. "_Rebecca? Hey! Yeah! Rebecca!"_

_She looked at him with utter indifference. Right now, she wasn't interested in talking to him. Especially after finding out where he had been and why. "Who are you again?"_

_He had seemed taken aback. "Huh? Well… don't you… The guy next door! Wil, remember?"_

_Of course she did. It was the whole reason she had followed Will in the first place. But she wanted to give him hell first. "I know of no such person."_

_Again, he looked shocked. "Really? Well… I guess I have the wrong person. Sorry." And he walked off."_

_She hadn't expected that. Not only that, but after two years he still recognized her. Something pulled at her to stop him, but all that came from her was a half-hearted shout of "Wait!" He didn't hear her, and now the invasion was beginning. "…Drat."_

* * *

Hector knew Will had knowledge of strategy, but he was impressed by the complexity of this plan. _No I'm not. All tacticians must plan for all contingencies._ Nevertheless, Will did seem much more… dedicated than others. _But his plan wasn't perfect._ There had been two side rooms that had soldiers flooding out of them, and his group stayed behind to fend them off while Lyn went on ahead to deal with the commander.

But, his group was stronger and more resourceful than the soldiers, and again Hector couldn't help but wonder if Will hadn't planned this. _Serra handles our injuries while we take down each soldier and Matthew steals whatever he can for our future use. Not only that, but he planned this so Lyn, intent on taking back the castle, could finish the job herself. He not only factors survival rates and strength of each person, but their personality and pride as well. Lyn may not have been able to face us again if she hadn't done something useful in recapturing the castle. (_And so, Hector was impressed). _No I wasn't. I said he was efficient._ (Which means the same thing.)

* * *

Kent swung his sword with ease, dispatching his soldier, while Sain reared on his horse, scaring the man he was facing, and then barely hitting his mark on the downswing with his lance. Kent sighed. "Sain! Take it easy out there, okay? We aren't the only ones fighting, so feel free to stand back and let others attack on occasion as well."

Sain shook his head in a resigned way. They never saw eye to eye on this point. "Ah, but then how would I show off my amazing skills?"

Kent raised his eyebrows. "Show off for whom?"

Sain looked affronted at the fact Kent didn't already know the answer to this question. Although it was quite amusing as well. "Why, for all the lovely ladies, of course! This is the best time to make them fall for me, by having them witness my skills in battle! After all, the hero must look good for his admirers."

Kent sighed. "You never change. Stop thinking like a berserker and more like a team player!"

Sain shrugged. "I'll be just fine, mother. I'm off!" And true to his word, he rode back into the fray.

Kent tried, but failed to stop him. "The bloody fool…" He said, though a small smile was on his face, as he followed Sain into battle once more.

Florina and Wil had managed to dispatch the rest of the warriors in the room, and now Lyn squared off with the commander, and though he had a lance, she felt like this was a battle she could win.

"I am Bernard, and now I will face you." He said, and pointed his spear at Lyn.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca, and I shall be the one who kills you." She responded, her Mani Katti at the ready.

The older commander laughed. "We shall see!" And the battle began. Bernard's first strike was faster and of longer reach than her sword, but she spun to the side, lightly deflecting the lance to the side with her own sword, and rushing forward. Her first strike merely glanced of the man's armor, and she realized it wouldn't be too easy, and his lance was now headed for her again. She ducked, and swung at his feet, only to again meet hard steel that blocked her blow.

His third strike glanced her side, and she winced in pain, but on pure instinct drove her sword into the over side of the elbow, which was not covered in armor. The man had no choice but to drop his lance, stumbling backward, but it was too late. Quick as a flash Lyn had drawn her sword from the wound, and made a clean, quick cut at the neck. Bernard's head fell to the floor, followed by his body, and Lyn bowed respectfully at her fallen opponent.

* * *

Everyone who was present (including Eliwood's and Hector's groups, who had just arrived) were now congregated in the throne room. "Grandfather?" Lyn asked tenitavely in a carrying voice, hoping to here a response.

Will, meanwhile, was crouched by the throne. "By the Saint." Lucius gave him an affronted look, but he ignored it as the others were now staring at him curiously. "Here… on the throne… it's blood."

Florina let out a little whimper. In contrast, Lyn expressed herself by yelling. "No! It can't be!"

Will waved his hands to calm her down, speaking over her (which must be said, was quite difficult to achieve). "Don't panic yet! He might only be injured. We should split up and start searching for him."

"You're actions are far too predictable, Will." Said a voice from the shadows, and everyone, even the thieves accustomed to hiding themselves, jumped.

Hector, however, recognized the face that materialized out of the darkness. "You… Leila!"

"It's been a long time, Lord Hector." She said, bowing low. Then she motioned for the three Lords and Will to follow her, which they did, while the rest of the party began healing and setting up for rest, a few going to fetch the members still outside. (Of course, they didn't expect to find the angry Wyvern that almost flattened them, but lucky no lasting injuries were caused by it or its rider).

"She's a spy for Ostia." Hector said to the three of them, once they were out of earshot.

"Lord Eliwood of Pharae, Lady Lyndis of Caelin, and…" Her eyes were unreadable as she continued "Will. I am Leila, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." They each nodded in turn, Will a bit slower than the others, and Lyn with obvious concern in her eyes. Leila sighed sadly. "I have tried, but Marquess Caelin… is going to die. I suspect he has maybe ten minutes left." She stopped, and pointed to the door. Lyn rushed through it, but the other three remained outside.

It wasn't that they didn't want to see him, but it only seemed right that his last moments be with his granddaughter. They had no right to intrude on that. Instead, Hector leaned against the wall, and spoke to Leila. "Why are you here?"

"I am following Lord Uther's orders." She responded. "In investigating Marquess Pharae's disappearance."

Eliwood gulped. Will looked at him. "You know, worrying isn't going to change anything." Elwood looked back at him, and shrugged in an 'I can't help it' sort of way.

Leila continued as though she had not heard this. "My conclusion is that Marquess Pharae is alive. Due to my posing as a Black Fang member for over a year, I have gained this knowledge."

Eliwood seemed pleased, yet worried at the same time. _Could Erik's information be true then?_ Leila was not a mind reader, and continued without worded interruption. "The Black Fang is a guild of assassins founded over ten years ago by a man named Brendan Reed in Bern. Their influence spread quickly after that. Originally, they only targeted nobles who abused their powers, and were regarded as heroes because of it. However, due to information gained by deserters such as Will and Mirage, we've learned that in the shadows there was a much more sinister plot. Even then, it was not noticeable until over a year ago, when Brendan Reed remarried. Their operations have changed dramatically since then. Now they will take any target, as long as it's for the right price. It doesn't matter what difficulty, and anyone is fair game."

Will was thinking. "I'm guessing Nergal is behind Reed's new wife, so the Black Fang are really following his orders and not Reed's. And that bastard Ephidel serves under Nergal, and has been pulling Marquess Laus's strings. And in his old age and fear, Marquess Santaruz followed him."

Leila nodded, confirming this guess as true. "Next was Marquess Pharae. I am unsure whether he endorsed it, but currently he is at the Dragon's gate with Marquess Laus."

Eliwood looked puzzled. "Where is that?" He asked, and was surprised when Will answered.

"It's a small island off the coast of Lycia, called Valor."

Hector glared at Will who simply looked back in response. He had worked under Nergal, after all. Of course, they hadn't known where Eliwood's father had been, so there was no need for him to mention the island before, but Hector was still mad. "Of all the places... the dread isle?"

Will shrugged. "It may be said that those who set foot on the isle never return, but it's been Nergal's base of operations for years. Truthfully I was trying to figure out a way to attack it when I ran into Eliwood."

Eliwood smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "I suppose I must go there then."

"You aren't going alone, you know." Will said with a smile. "You'll need some good tactics if we're planning on coming back."

Hector grunted. "And there's no way in hell you're leaving me behind."

Eliwood nodded. "We'll set out as soon as the funeral is done. Caelin will need help burying its dead." The mood, which hadn't been very bright, was now downright depressing.

* * *

Meanwhile, we must turn to Lyn, who was holding her grandfather's hand, and a few tears were falling down his face. The old man smiled weakly, his eyes slightly clouded. "Now Lyndis, you shouldn't cry for an old man like me. I've lived a good life."

She couldn't help it; the tears were truly falling now. "But there was still so much… that we haven't had the chance to share."

"And yet," the old man said, that smile still on his face, "look at all the things we did get the chance to share." He looked up at the canopy of his bed. "Perhaps now I can go on in peace, to the halls of my ancestors."

Lyn squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't want this. I don't want to lose you."

"There is no stopping it, my dear child. My body is broken. At least now I can hold my head up high when I face Madelyn and your father in the afterlife. I can apologize properly…" His breathing was now becoming more ragged, his words becoming softer, and harder to string together.

Lyn was crying in earnest now, unable to say anything as the man continued to talk. "I am…. So glad… I got this year with you… so glad. And you… have… wonderful friends… they will help you… I know you must go." His smile was weaker now, and his voice even softer. His hand slipped from her grasp, gently touching her skin. "I know your face now, Lyndis. Thank you… so much…. I… lov—" and his hand fell back to the bed, his eyes closing, and his last breath rattled out, and the Marquess of Caelin moved no more.

* * *

Two days had passed, and the group now stood at the graves of fifty men, one of which was the Marquess, and all of which had given their lives to keep the country from falling. Leila had also stayed, saying she could get back quicker than they would be moving, and would have no trouble if she said she had gotten sidetracked, but giving Ephidel some money (courtesy of Hector) and saying it was from her mark, would get her off the hook.

It was silent, until suddenly, Will had stepped forward, and begun speaking. He wasn't sure what made him do it, but he spoke nonetheless. "Even though I fought, and killed, and have done many things I regret, I never thought it could turn out like this. Even then I used to think that war was a far off thing, something that happened in a far off land, to people I didn't even know. Now, I know that Nergal plans to start a war, and as far as I know he's starting one just for the sake of watching other people die. I'm not doing this out of revenge. I'm doing this because I know it's what must be done, and we're the ones that have to do it. And so I swear, by all the people I've lost, and all the things dear to me now… I will stop Nergal."

It was silent, but a moment later Sain had shouted his approval. This was followed by Wil and Rebecca, then Lowen and Mirage, and soon everyone had shouted their approval, even the stiff ones Patrick, Oswin, and Marcus did so. Merlinus actually burst into tears and sputtered about what a fine man he was serving under. Eventually, they dispersed, leaving the Lords and Will standing at the graves. Lyn finally spoke. It was the first time that day she had. "I'm coming with you, you know."

The three of them looked at her in alarm. "No, it isn't out of revenge, though a part of me screams that I should butcher every Black Fang member I find for what they did to Caelin, but… grandfather said I should go with you. And for that request, and that alone, I want to help you. I'm sure the rest of Lyndis's Legion would agree. Sain certainly seemed to." She said, and Will smiled slightly, turning to Eliwood.

"You guys…" He said, seeming to find words hard at the moment. "You give me so much strength. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

Hector grunted. "Just don't mention it. EVER. You're freaking embarrassing sometimes, you know?" He said, and Eliwood chuckled.

"Well, it seems our course is decided from here on out." Will said, and the three looked at him in confusion. "Oh come on, we have to go to Badon, obviously. That's the only port town we'll have the slightest chance of finding a boat to take us to the Dread Isle." They still looked confused.

Hector huffed. "Well, you're the tactician, so we've got no choice but to follow your lead, right?" He said, and left, waving over his shoulder. Lyn and Eliwood quickly followed. Will couldn't help but smile. Hector wasn't such a bad guy… once you got to know him.

* * *

Leila was all packed up and ready to go, but she turned, and the reason became apparent as Matthew dropped down from the tree he had been roosting in to face her. "So… you're off to do more dangerous work, Leila?"

She sighed. She knew he was worried about her sharing the same fate as Maria, but she was being much more careful than her sister. In all truth, Maria had been so eccentric it was surprising she had been a spy at all. "Spies always have dangerous work, Matthew."

Matthew scratched his chin, knowing that point to be perfectly true. After all, his mission wasn't a cakewalk either, despite it being much easier due to all the extra people. "How long is this mission going to last?"

Leila shrugged. Mission time was never predetermined, and this one especially so. "Hard to tell, but since we're both trying to save the Marquess, I assume our missions will finish around the same time."

Matthew nodded. He had also been thinking this. "Well then, after this mission is done you'll have to visit my hometown." She looked confused, and he continued, only his voice showing his embarrassment. "To meet my parents." She looked at him still and he scratched his chin again. "Well, that's just the way it is, see ya!" And he was gone, not even waiting for a reply.

Leila shouldered her pack. "He's as slippery as ever… didn't even wait for me to tell him yes." And she also left, though she was blushing, and had possibly the brightest smile she'd had on in a long time.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's that. I just realized what a heavy chapter this is. I mean, Raven's all into the revenge thing, Marquess Caelin bites it, and we all know what's going to happen soon (Assuming you've played the game, of course. If you haven't, at least you're reading this fic).

I didn't mean to be so depressing, but my humor fics have never really been that good, and this fic is a lot more serious (I think) than many others, so I tried to keep that tone. Hope it worked.

Also, Mark and Chaos are back! I got to say, these two and Mirage are by far my favorite OCs. Probably because I find them so much easier to work with. Not that I dislike the others, but Patrick and Akira are hard to mix in, though I will be having much longer side chapters now, than before, since the party is expanding.

Also, I hope this won't happen, but due to the nature of these battles (As I'm sure you noticed, they are definetely not kid friendly) I may have to change the rating to M. I hope that does not happen, but if it does I'm warning you now, so you'll still look for and read my fic. Well, then again I haven't been told to change it to M yet, but all the same, I feel like I should be cautious. DOn't want this to be deleted or anything...

And yes, I haven't had one in a while, and even though the Badon chapter is technically a 'side' chapter, I'm doing one more before that! I'm sure you know what it is, and if you don't you do now!

Next chapter: The Pegasus Knights of Ilia!

"_For some reason, Will has been avoiding me…"_

"_You guys aren't going to take no for an answer huh?"_

"_Mirage, you really have to watch that temper of yours."_

"_I don't know, this seems more like a suicide mission to me."_

"_Would you like to join our brigade after this mission is over?"_

"_How could this have happened? Everyone… everyone is…"_

"_We're the only ones left."_

"_No, I can't go there with you. I'd end up dancing with you… and I'd never want to let you go."_

Yes, it'll be another heavy chapter, but one I've planned since the beginning of the series. So please stayed tuned and make sure to Read, Relax, and Review! See you next time!


	13. The Pegasus Knights of Ilia

Tatsu: Well, my life kind of really boring right now, but even then I put off continuation, in the hopes I'd get reviews

Tatsu: Well, I just moved into the dorms yesterday, and I gotta say it's some pretty amazing stuff! There are a lot of things I have to take care of, even before school starts, so I don't know when I'll finish this chapter, but I might as well start it now.

This is also a little odd of me, but I want to dedicate this chapter to someone. She was a very good friend of mine who was hit by a drunk driver and died in the hospital because of it. Ever since then the idea for a chapter of this nature has been in my mind. Please, don't drink, it never helps anyone, and especially don't drink before or while you are driving.

Will: Tatsu does not own the game he often says should stay on the DS so he can play the others, but they're all on Wii or gamecube, so he can't play them. Darn him and his being poor.

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla Lyn Wil Kent Sain

Florina Akira Lucius Raven Mark Chaos

* * *

Chapter 13: The Pegasus Knights of Ilia

_I… I can't really describe it, and perhaps it's just my imagination, but… I think Will has been avoiding me. There are already a lot of people here, and yet he seems to have talked to them all, except for me._

_My fear of men isn't really gone, but I thought I was doing better. Of course, I'm no where near as brave as my sisters, who would've already stormed up to him and demanded to know what was wrong. But, me? No way. I think I'd die of embarrassment, especially if he hasn't been avoiding me at all._

_What was it that Lyn said? How people always seemed to miss each other? I hope that's what is happening. Maybe I should ask someone for some advice. Maybe Serra, since she's always so brave. Or maybe Lyn, though Lyn might overreact, so maybe that's not a good idea. Asking Chaos never seemed to lead anywhere with a reasonable solution, most involving tickle torture or something odd like that._

_Maybe I should just stay silent. I mean, we are making good progress towards Badon. A good amount of time spent marching, sparring, eating, talking, and sleeping. …But it's been three days, and it just eats at me more and more every time I see him walk by. Once I did try calling out to him, but my voice was too feeble, and his feet were moving too fast for me to catch him. I thought he had been busy._

…_But again, that was only on day one. I guess there is no way for me to keep silent forever, so I think I'll ask Lyn. She's the least likely to blow things out of proportions, and hopefully she'll figure out if it's just my imagination or not._

* * *

They had made camp for the day. Lowen's cooking was still top notch, and thanks to the addition of Wil (Who was not taking to Rebecca, as he thought her to be someone completely different), along with Rebecca (Who was now wondering how to tell Wil the truth, having forgotten how gullible the young archer is) and Kram (Who deeply enjoyed this, though he said nothing aloud as to not incur the wrath of either) the hunting produced more and better results (Though admittedly with more to feed, there had actually been not much change except the amount of food portions).

Will was sitting a good ways away form the rest of the group, going over notes as he ate. Secretly, this had begun to bother many of them. If Will was no longer eating and telling stories around the fire (where they ate as well), he was either very worried, or taking his job far too seriously. If they were to ask, he would've probably shrugged his shoulders, and then in an ambiguous sort of way, say 'a little of both, perhaps.'

Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn were actually debating this very moment as they ate. Eliwood maintained that throughout his journey Will had often done this, but that it had never taken as long as now. Hector just said that he thought it was something else that was bothering him, as they would have (according to Will's very information) a hard time finding a boat to get there, let alone to two weeks trip by sea to make it. That should give him plenty of time to study whatever notes he needed to. Lyn, on the other hand, said something was wrong. Sure, Will had often reviewed notes on occasion while they were walking or riding on horseback, but when it came to battle she repeated the phrase she had often heard him say. "You can study for a lifetime, but if you can't make the choice you think is right at a split second notice, you and many others can die. Being a tactician isn't all about the plan, it's about knowing how to roll with changes that occur to that plan."

Everyone else was still getting acquainted with one another and hearing stories about each other. Kent and Sain were talking to Lowen and Marcus. Akira was talking to Matthew, Guy, and Serra. Wil was talking to Brian and Raina, unaware that Rebecca was listening in, while Mirage sat next to her, flipping absentmindedly through his dark tome, merely nodding or making grunts at the dark comments she was muttering towards him (though truthfully, they were directed at the Archer, who was now reenacting the battle with Lundgren). Merlinus and Hannah were having a slightly heated discussion about the truth in fortune telling, as Merlinus thought it to be quite useless (His experience having been that every fortune teller had told him to give up being a merchant, for he would surely fail).

Dorcas and Bartre were talking to Patrick, who was taking care of his Wyvern (A tough, but relatively young looking one) telling the story about how his old one had passed on about a year ago, and how he had been now training this young one to take his place. Priscilla was eating daintily, trying to look good after having been reunited with her brother, but also stealing furtive glances at Erk, who was reading through his fire tome half-heartedly, his gaze occasionally wandering over to either Will or the laughing group that involved Serra, only to snap back after a moment, feeling as though he had been seen by one of them (Which was untrue, and the source of the stare was behind him, not in front). Lucius, Raven, Mark, and Chaos had ended up together out of sheer habit, eating and not talking much, though Mark and Lucius seemed to be having light conversation about the odd events of three to five days ago. Azreal would often try to steal food, which were obviously unsuccessful, as he was far to large to get away with it, but tried nonetheless, as Raven usually did not eat much and would give his leftovers to the Wyvern.

"Umm… Lyn?" Florina asked timidly, finally having enough and sitting down next to her friend. Lyn looked up, and smiled. Florina knew that Lyn was going to listen to whatever she asked. "Well, it's about Will…"

It was later that night, when Will was in his tent, that three people burst in, followed by one more timid shadow. It was quite lucky he had only begun to lift off his shirt, as he was able to drop it quickly, though a heavy flush still filled Lyn's and Florina's face. Hector spoke in place of Lyn, who could obviously not form a coherent sentence at the moment. "Look, we want to talk to you."

Will sighed, knowing this moment was coming, though it didn't stop him from dreading it. "Yeah, I figured as much. Sit down; it'll be easier to talk that way." They sat, though all of them now looking at him in a curious sort of way. When he didn't speak, Eliwood took the initiative.

"Well, we've been noticing that you haven't quite been… yourself lately. At first I thought it was just the pressure of the Black Fang, but Lyn says that isn't so." He looked at Lyn, who had recovered now, and nodded to encourage him. "You've been far too distant, and we've wanted to know the reason why. And now… we have a… a guess."

He trailed off, biting his lip. He didn't like distrusting people, but he didn't have much choice this time around. Hector, Lyn, and Florina were all looking at Will curiously, and Florina had even forgotten that she was sitting close to him (though she was slightly leaning towards Lyn, perhaps by instinct). "Are you… avoiding Florina?"

Will sighed. He was backed into a corner, and no matter how he put the next words, he knew they would be brutal. So, he tried the dry truth. "Yes."

They gasped, and not without good reason. After all, even though she was afraid of men, Florina and Will had always gotten along quite well, perhaps even came close to the relationship Lyn had with her. "Why?" Lyn shouted, so loudly the other three jumped. "Sorry," She added in a softer voice, "But… why would you avoid her, Will?"

Will scratched his head. This wasn't getting any easier. "It's nothing Florina's done, alright? It's just… something happened." They looked confused. "During my journey… in Ilia, I… met your sister." He was now speaking to Florina, whose eyes grew wide at this information.

"Fiora?" She asked, timidly. He nodded in response. She thought this was great news, after all Fiora being a knight it was never certain when they could die in battle. Of course, Fiora was far too powerful to die in any battle. But then she saw his face, downcast and dark looking. "What… what happened? Will?" He didn't respond, but she could swear she saw his jaw tighten. "Tell me! Please…"

Will looked at her, and her sudden look of desperation was futile to fight against. "Alright, I'll tell you. I knew… it would have to come out eventually. I'm sure someone's listening at the tent flap, so don't be surprised if this is all over the camp tomorrow." He took a breath, let it out, and took in another. This obviously wasn't a story he planned on telling more than once. "Alright. About eight months ago, in Ilia…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"So… you have any idea where we are?" Mirage asked, drawing his cloak tighter around himself as he shivered slightly from the cold. How Will could act as though it wasn't affecting him in the slightest was still quite a mystery to him.

Will put his left index finger to his mouth in thought, though only for a moment, as he smiled slightly. "I get the feeling we're in Ilia. They have snow almost year round, and somehow this just feels like it."

Mirage shivered. "I still don't understand those hunches of yours. And why Ilia? Couldn't we come during the months it isn't as cold?"

Will laughed. "Sorry, but it's always cold here compared to everywhere else. I want to see it, but if you want to turn around I won't stop you."

Mirage gritted his teeth. "You know, since you have the map and everything, that's like asking me to go get lost and die." Will merely shrugged and continued to trudge through the snow, and Mirage let out a growl of anger before following.

It was some time before they came up on a town, and as fate would have it, two Pegasus knights stood guard (both female, as you might have guessed). As the came to the gate, they were halted by these same two. "Who are you and why do you seek to enter Ilia's capital?"

Will shrugged. "I wanted to see the world, and he's my minion." Mirage glared at Will in anger, as the man laughed. "Truthfully, I've heard much about Ilia, and wanted to see it for myself, and my friend here promised to come with me." The knights still looked suspicious.

"I'm not sure. Two men wearing black capes, one looking like a mix between a Sacaen and a Lycian, and the other a pipsqueak."

Will couldn't help but flinch as someone flew past him at the guard, yelling something about "Who are you calling a runt so tiny he could fit under a baby's cradle!" And though no one had said that, Will knew what was coming next. Without pretext Mirage was slammed to the ground and cuffed, and they turned on Will, who merely held out his hands in response. He wasn't a fighter, so why bother resisting? It would only get him a spear in his stomach.

It was some time later that Will sat in their jail, and in came another female Pegasus Knight, one whose features looked oddly familiar in the dark. "Florina? What are you doing here?" He asked, completely bewildered.

The shadow came closer, and Will realized it couldn't be her. The hair was a teal color, and was shoulder length, instead of Lavender and down to the mid back area. Though the features still looked similar, and the next question proved his new suspicion. "You know my sister?"

"Wait… then you must be the Fiora I've heard so much about!" Will nearly shouted in surprise, jumping up, only to trip and fall flat on his face. Not the most graceful first impression. Then again, he was in jail.

Fiora also seemed surprised. "You… are you Will?" Will nodded from where he was now seated, rubbing his nose. "I've heard of you as well. Florina has written about you, saying you might come here to visit. I didn't expect it to be in this manner though."

Will sighed. "My partner had a little problem with the gatekeeper calling him short, and so… yeah." He hung his head, as the rest need not be said. Fiora seemed unperturbed. In fact, she was smiling.

"Well, I suppose I have some good and bad news." She said, and Will looked up curiously. "Our Queen has made a proposal. If you help my brigade on this mission, it will be considered bail for you and your friend." She seemed to know Will's thoughts. "Otherwise, you guys are stuck here for at least a year."

Will looked horrified. "Well, I can't wait that long, so I guess I'll have to accept the offer, won't I?"

Fiora smiled. "Then let's get started. I suppose you've never ridden a Pegasus alone before?" Will looked horrified once again. "That's right. To even have a chance of keeping up with us you're going to have to ride one. Don't worry; I've been assigned to be your coach."

_Don't worry Mirage. I'll finish this and have you out of there as soon as I can._

It took a full two weeks to learn how to fly on one of the few Pegasus that would let him ride it, a prideful male by the name of Kenneth. It was kind of interesting to see this type of personality coming from a Pegasus, one that wanted a male on its back as it flew into battle, prepared for death. Not that he enjoyed the thought of dying, mind you.

* * *

Now he was walking side by side with Fiora (Who had refused point blank to let him walk behind her, as she thought he was trying to degrade himself) towards the hall where he would meet the rest of the brigade, along with discovering for the first time, what the mission would be. Walking in he saw two other female members, and one other male (Which in itself was an odd occurrence, but he seemed to be the leader of the brigade, as he sat at the head.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Kevin." He said, and then motioned for them to sit, which Will did, and Fiora next to him. "You know that Fiora is in my brigade, and you will be a part of it for the remainder of this mission. That means you are to follow all my commands, understand?"

"Yes." Will answered. The man had a deep voice, which he found to be impressive, and it seemed his control over his team was flawless. The only problem he foresaw was that a brigade with five members did not stand a very good chance in battle. Perhaps that was why he had been recruited and not Mirage, who could use magic. Tactics were considered something amazing and almost on a different level than weapons or magic to those in the upper classes.

"Alright, this is Flora." He said, motioning to the woman next to him, who smiled slightly in acknowledgement. Will could tell this was her last mission, as well as the commander's. They wore identical rings on their left hand, on the ring finger. They were engaged. Ilia had some odd customs, such as this, that Will never fully understood. Then again, it wasn't like him to judge.

The commander turned to the other woman, who looked much more around his and Fiora's age. "This is Flow." She gave a small wave, and Will bowed his head in response. Of course, now he was beginning to wonder if all women in Ilia had name that started with an 'F.'

"Now, I'll tell you what our mission is." The commander pulled out a map, which had a long line leading from Ilia to a small island off the coast of Badon. "We are to fly here and eliminate what seems to be a group of renegades that are beginning to cause more trouble than we can afford to ignore."

He would've continued, but Will had reached across the table, pulled the map towards him, and stood up with a great screech of the chair as after looking at it, the map fell from his hands to the floor. "That's… Valor. The Dread Isle." _It's where Nergal has been stationed for years._ Will suddenly looked at the commander. "Call this mission off right away. This isn't a common band of renegades or anything like that. This is one of the most powerful people in the world. This… is a suicide mission."

The commander looked at Will long and hard. "All the more reason Nergal must be killed, Angel of Despair." And at that moment, Will knew why he had been chosen. He was to kill Nergal, and they weren't going to let him walk away from it. They had known from the start it would mean death for them all. He looked at Fiora, who was looking at the floor in shame.

As they prepared to take off, Will couldn't help the angry thoughts that pulsed through his head. _They don't get it! Even if we're lucky enough to get to Nergal, his magic is far too strong for us to take down! Pegasus knights are speedy and good against magic, but Nergal has bypassed all former barriers! Things that usually apply don't! They just won't listen to reason though… Could this possibly be the end?_ And they had taken off.

As they flew, the feelings of unease only grew. It took them three days to reach Badon, with hours of strait flight. The Pegasi were amazingly resilient to travel. Each Pegasus had a name as well, and though he was a strategist, it was hard to remember so many new things all at once. His was named Harold. It made him wonder about Florina and Huey, who were no doubt training hard in Caelin, to be of use to Lyn.

He and Fiora were sitting together at a table in the tavern, While Kevin, Flora, and Flow sat at the bar, laughing and drinking. Neither Will nor Fiora drank, and neither felt like being tempted, so they sat as far away as they could. "You know, even after this they may not let you out of Ilia's service." Fiora said slowly, and Will looked at her questioningly. "Well, the rate at which you learned to fly was almost impossible for normal people."

Will sighed. "That doesn't change the fact I'm useless when it comes to magic and weapons. Everyone has varying skills in different areas, and because of that I ended up as a tactician, on a hunt for Nergal."

Fiora shook her head. "Exactly why they might not let you go. Your skills as a strategist are already building up to be something of legend. You lost only one man in the battle against Lundgren and Mark."

Will shook his head. "It was one more life that should not have ended due to Nergal's influence. Everyday more people die because of him. I am no success." It was silent for a minute, before Will asked about the other members.

Fiora laughed. "Yes, they are different from usual. The Pegasus knight you saw was my sister, and our family has always been best using a lance. We can also use swords, but not as well. Flow is an amazing magic user, as is Flora. Flow uses light magic, and Flora dark. Kevin is one of the few who uses an axe. There are very few mounted archers, as mounts that fly are naturally afraid of them. Though there are some scattered throughout Ilia. Those Pegasi are truly brave."

Will nodded. "But… I can't shake the feeling that we're walking towards our own demise. Nergal… I've been collecting information when I can, and I just…"

"Don't like the odds, right?" Fiora asked, and without thinking, placing her hand on his, as though wondering if she could tell if he would lie. His hands were shaking, despite his best efforts to control them.

"What odds?" He said his voice low and almost hoarse. "Tomorrow, death awaits. I wouldn't mind it personally, but I didn't want to draw others into my problem."

The rest of the night was spent in silence.

* * *

And now they were flying again, over the ocean. Will wanted to stop the horrible train of thoughts that continued across his mind, and yet nothing he thought of could quell the impending sense of doom that overshadowed him. They rode in silence, and though he could tell Fiora was attempting to catch his eye, he made no attempt to help her achieve her goal.

They reached the island, and almost at once Will's alarms went off. "Break!" He shouted, and just in time swerved his Pegasus to the side, as an arrow whizzed up from who knew where. It was quickly followed by more, and they were dodging for their lives. Fiora shouted out about a nearby mountain range, and they began making their way towards it. Not exactly though.

"No!" Kevin shouted. "We Dive and attack! We're going to take them out and keep moving!" And he dived, the other two following him, and Will swore loudly as he turned and dived as well, Fiora following close behind. Getting close to the ground, they saw Kevin clear out a row of archers with a well thrown hand axe, Flow and Flora blasting them with magic. A head on attack was not what these archers had expected; otherwise they would have had at least a few fighter types with them.

However, victory was still not to be in their hands. Kevin waved his hands for them to rally around him, but in the middle of the gesture his whole body froze. Slowly, he looked down at the hole that had been burned through his chest, and then he looked towards Flora as he slowly slide sideways off his mount, and fell to the ground. Flora screamed, but somehow Fiora's voice, choked with her own tears, made itself heard. "Retreat to the mountains, now!"

Somehow, someway, they made it there. They managed to find a small cave to camp in, and silently they mourned the loss. Will had expected it, but the way he had died had been far too horrible. Limstella, it appeared, was on the move. He remembered her vaguely, though she always seemed distant, he tried many times to talk to her. Something about her made him uneasy, like that same uneasy feeling he got from the crime scenes Ephidel left behind.

Flow was comforting Flora, who was sobbing openly. Fiora sat in silence, stoking the fire. "We were done…" Flora was saying, sadly. "We had fulfilled our duties time and time again… I just thought that we could do one more service before retiring… but Will was right…" She looked at him sadly, and her attempted smile somehow made it onto her lips. "We should have listened to you, huh?"

Will was looking at the fire. "Fiora, would you mind if I told you my plan?" Fiora shook her head. It was obvious, though she was the commander now, that she wasn't sure what to do. "We go to the Dragon's gate, and we go by foot. Somehow they were expecting an attack from the air, and let's face it five Pegasus Knights are far easier to spot in the air than on foot." The others seemed to consider him. "Of course, we still should keep our mounts close to be ready in case we run into any trouble."

"Yes, we'll do that." Fiora agreed, looking at the other two, who also nodded their consent. "We must kill Nergal, but now that we know the forces we are up against, it would be best to go strait for the head of the snake."

Flow seemed most interested in Will, and as he had first watch, she joined him at the cave entrance. "You were so against this, I'm surprised you didn't tell us to go back." Will sighed heavily.

"The mission wasn't cancelled beforehand, and now going back would mean leaving Mirage in that cell, and all three of you would probably be expelled from the order. I've always known I'd have to fight Nergal, somehow, I just didn't think it would be this soon, you know?"

Flow seemed to be thinking to herself. "Now we only have three people in our squad…" she looked at him, and though Will wasn't looking at her, he knew what she was going to ask. "Do you think you'll stay? We really could use someone like you. A person unfaltering in their convictions is someone all three of us desperately need right now."

Without thinking, she had put her head on his shoulder, and he made no serious effort to shrug her off as she began to dose off. "I… don't know."

* * *

And now they were walking. It had been three days of moving carefully and silently, and from what Will could remember they were now nearing the Dragon's gate, where Nergal undoubtedly was. Of course, the problem was there was a huge expanse of ground that lead up to it, and any sniper waiting in the castle could take all of them out easily. Also, if there were troops around the gate they'd have no choice but to fight them all. This truly was a moment where they were close to death.

Fiora had now taken command. "Kevin and Will's mounts will fly decoy routes, while Will himself is going to attack by ground. We'll move by air. All we can due now is stage a full out assault and hope we draw out the head. If we can't, we'll take out and arm and retreat for the time being to regroup." The brigade nodded.

The battle that followed Will could never forget. As he had thought, troops scattered the field, and Limstella stood at the door, a long ranged Bolting spell in her hands. The battle begun. It wasn't long before things became a desperate downhill struggle. He had never been could with weapons, but he had been getting slowly better, and no one had been able to hurt him thank to the training weights and regime he had remembered to bring from Lord Wallace.

Fiora was quite ferocious and breathtaking, though no one could admire her. She and her Pegasus were a flurry of swerves and dives, and her lance was a flash at it plunged through enemies. Flow's light magic was devastating to archers, and Flora used her dark magic to blast through the mages. Despite all this, they were slowly losing the battle. The enemy was too many, and they were beginning to tire. They may have been able to retreat, if not for the blot that suddenly lashed out from the gate, and shot strait through Flora's Pegasus, as well as herself.

She fell, much more slowly than Kevin, her Pegasus seeming to want to protect her from the ground even in death, and she fell on top of her mount, the two right in the middle of the field. As they stared in horror, the enemy gave a roar of triumph, and the next second Kevin's mount fell to the ground, shot through the heart by an arrow. With a scream reminiscent of one who has lost all reason in the face of loss, Flow dived strait for Limstella, only to be covered in flames from the Elfire tome the mage woman had pulled out without difficulty. There wasn't even a body left after the flames died both her and her Pegasus scattering to the wind.

As Will watched in horror, he hadn't realized the axeman coming in on him, and before he knew it he had fallen on the ground, arms raised as if to defend himself, knowing that nothing could save him from what was to come. But he was proven wrong, as a flash of white came in front of him to take the blow, the blood of the Pegasus he had trained with and flown with for a little over a month, fell to the ground, whining weakly as if to say 'How pathetic you are, and yet I'm glad you still live.'

And now, he could feel Fiora tugging him onto her Pegasus, feel the wind rushing through his ears, feel them getting further and further away from their destination. Arrows stopped flying at them as the archers gave up, and let the last two people and one Pegasus fly away. They had failed.

Fiora was crying softly into her Pegasus's mane, and it was some time before she spoke. "I'm so sorry, Will. I just… couldn't think what else to do. I… I panicked."

She looked at him, and was surprised to se a single tear streaming down his face. She remembered Florina telling her that Will had long ago lost his tears, and yet… "It's going to rain today." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, as another tear fell, this time from the opposite eye.

Fiora looked at the clear blue sky, and steered her mount in the direction of Ilia. "…Yes." She said, tears beginning to roll down her face once more as well. There was no escaping it. Seven were gone, three members, and four wonderful Pegasi, and they hadn't even gotten close to Nergal. Was this the fate that awaited him the next time he challenged Nergal? At the moment, Will wasn't sure. All he knew was that this mission was over.

* * *

It was now a week later, and Mirage had been let out of the Jail, in spite of the grumblings of the higher ups. Fiora had appealed for it, and now the three of them stood at the gates to the town. In the distance, they could hear the funeral procession beginning. After the long and sad memorial, there would be a dance. In Ilia, it was called the 'honorary dance' which was to thank the dead for all they have done.

Will looked at Fiora, who looked back at him. They had silently agreed that no one would know of this until the time came, and only Mirage had heard the events from Fiora, as Will had not spoken since they had arrived in Ilia. Now however, he did. He voice was soft and somewhat hoarse from lack of use. "Aren't you going?" He asked, though he had no plans to go himself, and instead wanted to go back to the inn and sleep.

Fiora shook her head. "No… I won't be going." She looked at Will. "Because then I'd end up dancing with you, and I wouldn't want to let you go." She turned, and walked away, back to the stable where she now spent all her time.

_Yes… I wouldn't want to let you go either… because we are forever bound by fate, to fight against Nergal until we die._ Will thought, and began to make his way in the opposite direction, back towards the inn.

It was three days later… when he found out that Fiora had left Ilia alone. And he knew exactly where she was going. Now he and Mirage sat in the tavern, eating their last meal before moving on. Mirage was silent until about half-way through the meal, until he spoke, his voice also softer and more concerned than usual. "Why don't you… say something?"

Will remained silent for a moment, drinking some water to wash down his food. Then he smiled, a small and very sad smile that Mirage decided he wanted to wipe of the face of Elibe. "…no problem."

**End Flashback**

* * *

Will now looked down at the floor, remaining silent as the others just looked at him. Slowly, Florina got to her feet, and left the tent. She didn't say anything, or even attempt to look him in the eye, as he expected. Lyn followed, though she glanced back at him in a concerned way. Hector looked like he wanted to say something, but Eliwood stopped him, and they both left the tent as well, leaving Will to his thoughts.

_Back then… I shouldn't have let her go. Because now… she is undoubtedly…_

He couldn't know, that far away, Fiora was thinking the same of him, as she hid in that very same cave they had been in months before, trying to plan a way to take Nergal down. The mission wasn't over until the last member fell, and since she remained, it wasn't over. Her comrades would have their revenge. She would get Nergal's head.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, now that I'm totally depressed and stuff, I think it's time to end this chapter. I would really like some reviews on this chapter, as I have planned it out for a long time. At the same time, I felt like I could have done so much more! But, for the sake of continuing the story, I must end it.

Also, I know this ended up as a Tactician/Fiora chapter, but I don't think I'll be going with that pairing (Seeing as it can also build into Will/Florina stuff, and so many people wanted Kent/Fiora). Then again, I'm a very fickle person so I never really know what I'll do next! So you'll all have to wait until then to find out!

Anyways, please Read, relax, REVIEW, and stay tuned for my next chapter: The Port of Badon! You all know how it goes, so I won't do a preview (That and I'd have to pull out my notebook with the dialogues, and that would take far too much time at the moment. See you all again soon!


	14. The Port of Badon

Tatsu: College is hard. 'Nuff said.

Oh, and as a change the main character of this chapter, though I usually mix it up during the chapters themselves, the main guy has always been Will. Hope you all like the change!

Will: Tatsu does not own the game he often says should stay on the DS so he can play the others, and he'll just have to wait until Nintendo gets smart and does that, because he is a poor little man.

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Brian(Kram) Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla Lyn Wil Kent Sain

Florina Akira Lucius Raven Mark Chaos

Chapter 14: The Port of Badon

_A young boy, yes, I remember it clearly. It was me, wasn't it. Yes, the picture is forming again in my mind. Back then… I was saved from death, just as so many others before me. No one dared come to Dread Isle. After all, there is a reason it is being used as Nergal's stronghold._

_Yes… the courtyard. And him. And me. And I think… Yes, I think she was with him as well. She was a morph, and yet he used her as a sort of substitute mother for those who needed one. She was carrying a child. I still vaguely wonder if it was truly hers. Can morph even have children?_

_Yes… the target. To impress him, I practiced. I thought my powers could be of use to Lord Nergal. A burst of light, and it shot across the yard, hitting the target square in the center. I felt drained, but I was also extremely pleased, looking up at the man I had asked to come._

_"See, Lord Nergal? Wasn't that good? I was able to…" I never finished, as a strong blow smashed the side of my face, and I sprawled in the snow covered yard. Yes, I remember now, it was winter at the time. That doesn't matter as much. I looked at Nergal, clutching my face. Surely I had a bruise, and for how long it remained I can't say._

_"You little fool." He said, as if I had insulted his very being. "Those who rely on the light are too cowardly to face the darkness, because it is much stronger. If you are of any use to me, you'll forget this foolish practice and pick up some books on the dark arts."_

_I stayed silent. Lord Nergal was never to be spoken back to, especially when he was angry. He continued. "Don't you see? Light is a mere mirage of the Darkness, created by fools who hope for salvation." He paused, as though a sudden inspiration had come to him, and indeed it had. "Yes… that shall be your name. You still need one, yes?"_

_I nodded. He smiled. "Than from this day forth, you are Mirage, because you are a mere Mirage of a person, but your loyalty shall only be to me, just like my creations." For some reason a shiver ran down my spine._

_Years later I began to understand. I am Mirage. But that doesn't mean I serve Nergal. I think it means I was meant to stop him, just as the Mirage proves to be false to the viewer, I have proved false to him._

* * *

Mirage jerked up out of bed, shaking it without thinking. He really hadn't thought a dream like that would occur again, and yet here he was, lying in bed, the sun not even having risen, yet completely awake, and drenched in sweat. "Nergal…" He said, and ripped the covers off of himself.

Yesterday they had reached Badon. However, it had been far too late for them to do anything concerning a boat, and so they decided to sleep at the inn, and then find the boat in the morning. He glanced at Will, still sleeping, and smiled. Well, leaving Nergal did have its advantages. After all, he had met quite a few amazing people because of it. And he had grown taller, despite his still being shorter than most of the men in their company. He really needed to stop lashing out because of it.

Without thinking, he picked up Will's journal, flipping to the newest entry. He must've written it just last night, before falling asleep here at the inn, otherwise it was usual secure inside his traveling bag.

**After speaking with the Ostian spy Liela, the decision has been made to travel to Valor, otherwise known as the Dread Isle. This island is not only home to Nergal, but to the whole Black Fang, as well as the Famed Dragon's Gate. We've headed for the southern coast of Caelin, and now seek passage at the Port of Badon. This is where…**

The entry stopped, but Mirage knew the rest. It was where Will, Ninian, and Nils had landed before they continued their escape, thanks to the combined efforts of Maria, and Fargus's Pirates. Mirage's guess is they would have to hope on a stroke of luck, because chances were that no one would want to give them passage to the island.

* * *

"The Dread Isle? Impossible! Never! Not in a million years! No one here will take you." An older gentlemen, who owned a boat that looked big enough to take their force across, said. Mirage was getting slightly irritated at the enthusiasm of all the NO's they were getting.

Lady Lyndis, apparently, was not in the mood for another no either. "Please, we're in a hurry. Can you give us passage?"

The old man crossed his hands in front of his face, as though shielding himself from madmen. Obviously this was his response, but Lord Eliwood also seemed to have had enough of no. "Isn't there anyone we can ask?"

Will sighed. Everyone turned to him, and he backed down, knowing that now he'd have to elaborate. "Well, I had a feeling it would come to this, so there's only one way left to us, though I doubt you'll like it." They stared at him, and Mirage began to feel a little sorry for him. Was Will always under this kind of pressure? He let out another sigh. Apparently, they really wouldn't like this. "…Pirates."

Lady Lyndis jerked even more than the others, and everyone present was surprised. Eliwood, Hector, myself, Florina, and Lady Lyndis herself. The rest of the troops had split up to gather supplies, such as food and weapons. Will continued "They're as close to fearless as it gets, and they'll do almost anything for the right price. If they're still around, they may the only ones…"

Hector crossed his arms, and though he seemed not to want to, he slowly nodded. Lady Lyndis, however, wasn't ready to give in. "Despicable." Will looked at her, obviously hurt. The two had been friends for a long time now, and hearing that must've hurt him, even though he had to say it. "It's foolishness! I've misjudged you. I'll just find another way on my own!" So saying, she turned and walked away. Will sighed again, this time sadly.

Without thinking, Florina also followed Lyn, and after a moment, Mirage did as well. He flashed a smile in Will's direction, who nodded. There was a way for Lyn to see why things were as they are, and why Will had to do what he had to do. Maybe Florina would also start talking to him again. Mirage was quite sure that was what Will wanted.

"Hey!" Mirage tapped them both on the back (maddeningly he'd have to stand on tiptoe to reach Lyndis's shoulder). "You two are to come with me. I have something to show you."

Hector ruffled his hair in an agitated way. "What's with her?" He asked, looking at Will. Eliwood also seemed curious. Again, Will sighed. Today wasn't his day, it seemed.

"Her parents… were slain by bandits. Even though I think Mark was behind it in the end, she still hates them because of it, more than anyone else I've met. They're all the same to her, whether bandits on land, or pirates by see, just a bunch of lawbreakers and murderers. Hopefully Mirage can sort things out."

Hector seemed lost in thought, and Will recalled Eliwood telling him that Hector's parents were also dead. "I think I get it, in a way." The blue haired Lord said, turning towards the pirate's den. "Should we abandon the plan then?"

Will shook his head. "Like I said, there's more than likely only one way to get there, and it's right in front of us. But be ready. They aren't all nice and friendly folk in there."

* * *

Lyn looked around in amazement. She didn't know what this place was, but it was beautiful. There were a bunch of flowers that littered the small area, none of which were in bloom. She wondered about that. "They only bloom at night, but that's not what we're here for." Mirage explained, and Lyn looked up. She saw him and Florina standing at a large stone block in the middle of the field, and walked over.

"What is this?" She asked, glancing at it. However, her question was answered when she saw names engraved upon the surface.

Fallen Heroes

Maria- Death during the escape

Lord Wallace- Death fighting Mark

Kevin

Flow

Flora- All three deaths caused by the Black Fang

"Will did this himself. Worked for days strait to ensure the names were properly engraved. He did it here because this is the first place he saw with his own eyes, when he became free from the Black Fang." Mirage said, smiling sadly. "There's another reason. These flowers are completely unique. We haven't found them anywhere else in the world yet. They only bloom at night."

Florina was crying silently, still looking at the stone. Lyn looked at the flowers. "He… doesn't forget, does he? Not anything that happens…"

"And he still moves forward." Mirage said with a smile. "You know, in truth he shouldn't have trusted pirates, or Nils and Ninian, or you because of what happened to him, and yet he tries anyway. Aren't things better that you've met? Imagine what would've happened if you'd just gone your separate ways after that bandit attack."

Lyn tried Kent and Sain, and maybe Florina would've found her, but what about the others? She might not have met Wil, in fact he may have been killed, or completely safe. Serra and Erk would've gone to Ostia without a hitch; Rath might've kept his job, Wallace would be alive… "It seems like people would have been a lot better off if they hadn't met us." She said with a sigh. "But I think… I still prefer it to the way things are now. A lot of good things have come because of this."

Mirage laughed. "Exactly. So if the only way to go to Valor is by using Pirates…"

Lyn nodded. "Then we'll use the pirates."

* * *

"What do you want, Whelps?" The captain of the ship they were hoping to hire asked, his loud and booming voice clearly audible even from halfway across the tavern.

"You are the pirate commander, correct?" Eliwood asked politely. The man roared with laughter in response. Apparently he thoughts them the fools. Hector looked ready to start a fight, so Will intervened.

"Captain, I'd like to hire your services again." He said, and the captain eyed him curiously, the flash of recognition passing over them. "Of course, I have no idea what your fare was, but I think we should have enough to pay."

Fargus grunted. "You got one hundred thousand gold, kid?" Making all of their jaws drop. Had Maria stolen that much money to pay for them? Or was he simply taking advantage of them?

Eliwood looked horrified. "I guess we'll have to return with the money. But… where in the world are we going to get that kind of gold?"

Will remained silent as the two debated, staring at the pirate captain, and also aware that a shadowy figure at a nearby table was watching them. He had already formed the plan, but was unsure if it was worth the risk. After all… but no, it was the only way.

"The arena…" He said, and both Hector and Eliwood looked at him. "I challenge Fargus to a battle. No weapons, only fists, so no death will occur. If I win, you will give us passage to Dread isle, at half the price. If you win, double the price." Eliwood and Hector looked further horrified. What the hell was he thinking?

Fargus also seemed surprise, looking the weak tactician up and down, before roaring with laughter. "I accept, boy. This will provide me with some entertainment."

Immediately the Tavern exploded with yells of people placing bets, all of which seemed to be on Fargus. Hector and Eliwood didn't take part, still horrified at Will's sudden spout of madness. And after Hector was just about ready to admit he was wrong and the guy was alright. "He's crazy."

Suddenly, silence fell as the shadowy figure raised his hand. "I put ten thousand on the young man." He said, in a normal voice. He was obviously no longer young, but didn't seem yet an older member of society perhaps in his late twenties to early thirties. No face could be seen, but under the mask gleamed what seemed to be a monocle. The other men roared in delight, obviously glad to think they'd be making winnings off of this one.

As Will stepped up to the ring, the black figure sidled over to the two lords, now staring desperately at the cage, containing the huge pirate captain and the young man, who was far smaller than the captain, and who's face was smaller than the man's fists. "You shouldn't worry s-so much." The man said, with the smallest of stammers. "I m-may detest games of chance, b-but whenever I play I've never lost. It's a very o-odd talent."

Hector growled. "Buddy, you've lost your mind. He doesn't know how to fight! And that guy's huge!"

The black robed man threw back his hood, and indeed a monocle was secure upon his left eye. "It's not always about strength, young man. Strategy is always important. Even a mouse can topple an elephant, after all." Hector obviously didn't understand this, and instead chose to turn to the fight.

"He's doing what?" Mirage yelled, and set off at a sprint towards the tavern, Lyndis and Florina in tow. After all, they must've been worried too. He most certainly was. That fool always overdid things in some way or another. "He's an idiot! Baka! Fool! Gah, I can't even keep my mouth from shooting off! Let's hurry!"

They burst into the tavern just in time to see the huge man swing at Will, only find the other behind him, one hand on his back. Eliwood and Hector were staring, apparently in aw. They didn't know what was going on, but Will hadn't been hit once, but he had never thrown a punch. All he had done was dodge and weave, keeping Fargus's back to him as much as possible.

The black robed man (Whose name was still unknown) smiled. "Ah, he's mastered t-the Kutolah style of unarmed combat. Keeping t-the enemy moving, while y-you yourself safely slip around them. Mix it with a sword a-and it c-can be quite dangerous. My assessment of that boy proved correct." He smiled.

Fargus, obviously growing angry, swung around with his fist, attempting to backhand Will, but the man had ducked, also spinning, and brought his foot around, tripping Fargus. Due to his momentum from turning around, Fargus lost his balance, and came crashing to the ground, roughly banging his head against the ground. He may have still gotten up, if it wasn't for Will hitting him hard in the gut, and the Bigger man was obviously winded by the strike. Preparing for another strike, Will stopped when the older and far bigger Fargus raised a hand.

A great cry of disappointment ran through the crowd. Apparently that meant the challenge was over, and Will had won. But how was this possible? They continued to stare as Will, slightly red with embarrassment, got out of the ring.

* * *

"You… what are you… you could do that and hid it from us?" Hector spluttered, obviously unsure of what to say. He compensated by hitting Will hard on the back, and the man coughed because of it.

Will sighed. "You don't get it. It's all I'm good at. If Fargus had his axe I would've been history, don't you get it?" He shrugged. "I was lucky. I don't really think he was attacking me seriously, either."

Booming laughter confirmed this. Fargus seemed to have caught his breath, and was now laughing heartily. "Alright boy, you've won. I'll cut the fee in half then, only fifty thousand."

They sighed. They surely did not have enough. That is, until the black robed man put down a huge bag of gold in front of Fargus. "There y-you are. A grand total of fifty thousand gold. I trust that will be enough?" He asked, smiling. "Of course, I a-ask that y-you allow me to travel with y-you as well."

Will looked curious. "Who's the scholar?" He asked Eliwood and Hector, who looked surprised. How had he assumed the man was a scholar? Then again, he did wear a monocle.

The monocle wearing scholar approached them, and smiled. "My name is Canas, a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I pray y-you will allow me to work with y-you from now on." He held out his hand, and after a moment, Eliwood shook it. After all, this man had just won them passage to Dread Isle. Who was he to refuse?

"A pleasure to meet you as well." Will smiled. Then he turned to Fargus. "You will give us passage now, am I right?"

The man smiled. "I'm a man of the sea, as well as my word. As long as you need my services, Fargus's pirates are your comrades."

Hector slowly sidled up to Lyndis, who had a very sour look on her face. "You'll have to deal with it for now, you know. It's the only option we've got."

Lyn was looking at Will, still embarrassed as he fended of questions from the pirates. "I know that! I haven't said a word, have I?" She even smiled slightly. "I think I learned how to improve myself a little today, as well as a little more about Will, and why he overdoes things so much."

Florina puffed out her cheeks angrily. "He overdoes it too much. He should be more careful. I was really worried for a minute."

Hector looked at the shy Pegasus knight, confused. "He's tougher than he looks."

She gritted her teeth. "That isn't the point!"

Hector raised an eyebrow. "What, you like him or something?"

She opened her mouth, closed it, flushed, and ran from the tavern. Hector was still staring after her confusingly, when he thought he heard something crack. Looking behind him, he could swear he saw a demon. "HECTOR… WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLORINA?"

Hector raised an arm defensively. "Hey Lyndis, I just asked a question, alright? I didn't." But the rest of his sentence was silent as she charged at him, and the two also left the bar, Hector yelling something incomprehensible and Lyn uttering curses in Sacaen at the poor Ostian lord.

Eliwood sighed, and then began to laugh. "I guess we're off to Valor then, eh?" He asked Will, who didn't look quite as cheery.

"Yes, and with Lycia's finest at our back, we'll find Lord Elbert." Will said, clenching his fist.

And I hope for all our sakes everything goes according to my plans, otherwise… we probably won't be making a return journey.

Tatsu: Well, I know this chapter was short, but I really wanted to do something for my readers to let them know I was alive.

Also, I changed this chapter around, because a friendly match with weapons didn't make much sense to me, and the chapter kind of developed on its own, did you all like it?

Also, the changing of characters throughout the chapters is something I'd like to do more of, but I need to know if it worked well here. Did the insight into Mirage's past a bit help? I want to try developing all the characters to a fuller extent.

This chapter didn't have much of the other characters, and probably the next filler won't either, because it's another flashback, but the Pirate ship one will have lots of others involved, so I hope you'll continue to read.

Wow, this doesn't sound like me, so I'll end the chapter now.

Will: Next time on Will's wonderful wonders show, Chapter 15: Will's deductive show! The brilliant tactician and his lowly assistant come upon a town struck by tragedy!

Mirage: Hey, who are you calling a lowly assistant?

Will: Watch as our brilliant tactician solves the case with brains and wit as of yet unseen among men of all kinds, even the shorter ones!

Mirage: Are you calling me short again?! Did you want to die?

Will: Be sure to watch it!

Mirage: Oy! Stop ignoring me, you Bastard!

Omake 1

Will looked up, only to stop in horror. She was falling, again. Huey had apparently been hit by a stray arrow. Thinking fast, he did the first thing that came into mind. "Hector!" He yelled.

The Blue haired man turned. "What is it?"

"Catch." He said, and pushed him, hard, into the path of the falling Pegasus.

CRASH!

Will quickly left the scene as he heard Hector's last words before he fell unconscious. "I'm gonna kill you..."

Omake 2

Rebecca tied her bowstrings slowly and carefully, as she had been taught by her grandfather. Without thinking, she went to Wil to show it off. "Amazing!" He said, admiring the handiwork. "…Are you sure you're not Rebecca?"

Then she remembered that she wasn't talking to him. She kicked him, grabbed her bow, and stormed off, leaving a bewildered Wil behind. "…What'd… I.. Say…?" He wheezed, and fell to the ground.

Omake 3

Will stood over the cooking pot, obviously thinking hard about something. Raina and Brian, curious, came up to him. "Is something wrong?" The girl asked.

Will sighed. "Lowen's sick, so I'm trying to decide who will make dinner that's at least edible." He looked up, only to see looks of horror on their faces. Five minutes later, the whole camp, including Marcus, were running around in a panic.

Will sighed. "Just how dependant can you get? Its not like we'll die if someone else cooks."

That night, he brought Lowen the best medical cures he could. "Never get sick again." He said, tears streaming down his face. "And NEVER let Serra help you."


	15. Small Town Mystery

Tatsu: Well, I'd like to think I'm doing better in college now. Winter sign ups are almost here, and I feel bad that I haven't updated as much. Even though no one reviewed except for Knives, who is forgiven for any future evil doings.

Anyways, this is another fun chapter for me, sorry if I bore you guys, but I wanted to show that it's not always dramatic and moody in the party.

Will: No ownership or claims to the game. Only claims on this fiction of fan, for his use and for others enjoyment.

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Kram Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla Lyn Wil Kent Sain

Florina Akira Lucius Raven Mark Chaos

Canas

* * *

Chapter 15: The Small Town Mystery!

_It's been a long time since I thought about the beginning. My journey as a mercenary started when I was very young. In fact, I have a hard time remembering anything before that. My first memory is when I was six years old, tagging along behind the man who had saved my life. I believe my entire village was burned down by bandits._

_I was the only survivor. In fact, I probably would've have died of starvation if not for the passing mercenary troop that took me in. Well, more like they just weren't heartless enough to watch a little kid starve, and didn't stop me when I followed them. The leader was a kind man, and had a good heart. I guess that's why he took me in, and a few other people as well. I don't really remember them. Most of them died._

_It was hard when I fought against them. After all, for years I trained to be of use to them, and then served faithfully from when I was twelve until I was seventeen. It was then my curiosity overtook my loyalty, and I asked for a discharge. I wanted to see the world. I wanted to see if there were more good people out there like those mercenaries. Once I found the answer, I thought I'd go back and tell the commander about the things I've learned, and the people who could be helpful to our cause._

_Perhaps I found them. These people are great men and women, and Will himself, who I fought and worked with on more than one occasion, are here as well. What an interesting world this is. It seems that unless I cross blades with you in battle, I will never understand why you still stay faithful to Laus even now, Master Eubans. It is obvious that he is not of his right mind, and I thought your mercenary troop had its own unique code. Perhaps I misunderstood._

* * *

Raina sat up in bed, ruffling her shoulder length purple hair in a bemused sort of way, realizing the sun hadn't even risen. Next to her Rebecca and Florina continued to snooze, cuddled close together for warmth. No matter the preparations made by their thoughtful tactician, it was still bitingly cold at night while they were at sea. This was their third day. Apparently it would only take a week to reach the island, because they were taking the safest route. The others all seemed to involve hitting massive rocks and rather unpleasant ends for all of them, and so the unanimous decision had been made by the captain to go the long way.

She also noticed that Serra and Priscilla, the healers of the group, were sleeping soundly. Apparently their dislike of each other was even present while they slept, because both had fallen asleep at opposite ends of the room facing each other. She sighed, and noticed that Lyn must've put blankets over them, because she was not present, while the other girls were.

Deciding that Lyn may be practicing, she grabbed her sword and headed out onto the deck, only to see Lyn and Will looked in combat. Neither had their weapon, but it looked like they were using those 'Sacaen unarmed combat' skills that she had seen Will employ against the large captain. Apparently, Lyn was also skilled in it. She watched for a while, not wanting to disturb them.

It was quite clear that Will was much better when it didn't involve weapons. From what she could recall, he still wore training weights he had been given by Lord Wallace over a year ago, and only took them off once battles started. That meant he was moving as fast as everyone else while carrying extra weight. Secondly, because of his own failure in weaponry, he devoted more time to dodging attacks than in attacking, which fit the 'mar-ti-al arts' or whatever they were called.

Lyn, on the other hand, held her own because she was lighter, and her style was uniquely her own. She supposed that it came about because of her being the last of her tribe, who must have also had those art things (she couldn't be bothered trying to pronounce something quite beyond her) because of the way she was moving.

In the end, it must've been a draw, because after all how much damage could truly be done without weapons? They had simply bowed to each other and then sat down, talking. Raina sighed, and left the two alone. What place was there for her in a talk about the plains? Or those art things. She'd just get confused.

She found herself in the parlor, where several of the men (in contrast to the women) were up and talking tactics. Apparently Will had rubbed off on them, or they were expecting to be split up on the island, or just in need of something to do. There were quite a few of them too. Kent was talking with Marcus and Lowen, while Sain listened lazily to their conversation, occasionally giving a glance in the direction of the stairs, as though he longed to make a dash for it. Lowen, though not desperate, looked like he didn't understand a word that passed between the other two knights, and incidentally ended up nodding his head a lot, forgetting to pay attention. As a result he nodded when Sain joked that Marcus and Kent were worried mothers, and both were sent to practice two thousand swings by a very angry Kent, and a very agreeable Marcus.

Mirage seemed to be keeping to himself, as though his own thoughts were multiplying by the second, and he stared idly into his glass, forgetting he should drink with his mouth and not his face, and ended up with a very wet shirt. Cursing, he left to change. Raina couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

Canas also was alone, reading one of those odd books he always seemed to enjoy about obscure things that she really didn't care about. It involved things about magic, the mystery behind it, and why there had never been reported cases of a mage that could use both light and dark magic. Then again, the bad guys weren't usually mixed with the good guys, right? When she had asked that, Canas had been offended.

_"Elder magic," he stated firmly, with a bit of annoyance at her ignorance, his usual stammer vanishing in his anger, "Is not dark magic. It involves more thought, the drawinging out of inner demons and feelings and giving them a form in the world, and then channeling it to a certain point. As such, the incantation of flux…"_

After that she didn't even bother to listen, as it was far too complicated and she really didn't want to bother learning it. That old man Patrick, or at least he looked old, probably as old as Marcus was, was sitting at a table, and talking with Akira. He wasn't saying all that much, but she seemed to be enjoying herself, and so she left it alone. After all, she wanted something interesting, not a rather one-sided conversation.

That said, Kram was also out of the question. Oddly, he had gone back to being called by his tribe name, apparently preferring it to his real name. It wasn't like she minded, but other than that he also didn't talk much. All the men seemed anti-social in a way. Then again, they were warriors.

Erk and Oswin, quite the odd pair, were sitting at the next table. Erk was reading and Oswin was polishing his spear. Well, in all reality they weren't actually talking or anything, so it may have been pure coincidence that they had sat together. It seemed that Dorcas and Bartre were sparing up on deck now, so she guessed that Will and Lyn would be down shortly. The only two left now were Eliwood and Hector, who were the main ones discussing strategy. Apparently they were looking at a make-shift map that Will had attempted to draw up.

Not that they'd learn anything from it. Will had tried, but he obviously just didn't remember it too well, or realize how big or small the island really was. He had labeled where they would land, and then circled a part near the middle of the island, labeling it 'dragon's gate?' It was rather sad, all in all, that they thought it would be any use. Or maybe that was what they were arguing about.

In any case, it was especially odd to her that only three out of the eight seemed to be awake. Then again, she still hadn't seen Mark, or Chaos, or Matthew, or Lucius, or Raven. Upon asking, she found that Chaos and Mark were scouting the skies briefly in case of enemy ships, while Matthew was out on deck, watching Dorcas and Bartre while they fought. Lucius and Raven were also on deck, but they were talking to each other, and from the sounds of it she figured it must be a very important topic, as Lucius was being much more firm than usual, and Raven much more… unreasonable. Yes, that was the best word she had for him. He didn't like to talk much about anything, and especially about anything that had happened before he joined their group. She suspected this meant he had a grudge he was planning on fulfilling, and it was very likely that the person with whom his anger lay was in their group. Maybe she'd try to figure out whom. After all, she was quite good at solving mysteries. Her second meeting with Will was proof of that. Of course, he wasn't so bad at solving problems either, which she knew only too well.

* * *

**One year ago**

Raina sighed sadly. She had traveled far and wide, but nothing of much interest had occurred since she took out that Bandits hideout. She had fought in a few more arenas, won some cash, and continued her somewhat undesirable lifestyle of drifting from place to place, not really caring where she ended up. All she needed was enough money for food, an occasional night spent in a bed, and that was good enough.

In this manner, she came across a small village in Etruria, where something she couldn't have even begun to imagine had taken place. At first it was a perfectly peaceful village, and she had rested at the inn with a nice amount of food and soft beds. Yes, she enjoyed that inn. The pillows were especially comfy, and the blankets nice and warm….

But now she had forgotten the point. Well, it was part of it, as it caused her to sleep until much later than she usually would have, and perhaps that is why she missed such and important event. At any rate, she seemed to have awoken to the death of the village's leader and his wife, the wife having been stabbed, and the leader having been hung. It seemed that he killed his wife in a fit of rage, and then hung himself out of remorse. There was no letter of suicide, but it was a small village, and not many were literate, it seemed. Also, everyone was convinced it was a murder/suicide, so…

"It's odd though." A familiar voice said behind her, in a pensive voice. "If it really was a suicide, there's something missing that should obviously be there. Don't you think so, Mirage?"

Another voice, also familiar to her, responded. "Yeah, it's been bugging me since we got here, but I wasn't sure until you confirmed it just now. There's no chair under the body." Raina had also noticed this strange point, and decided, for the fun of it, to speak up.

"Ya, that is odd, but shouldn't you first check for chairs in the house, and see if anyone would move a chair back? After all, this is a small village, and if they thought the chair was in the way…" She smiled at the slightly surprised looks on their faces, but they had other things to worry about at the moment. The elder of the village (Very much like the leader, except older and not expected to live more than ten year) stepped forward. "No, I was the first to find the bodies, and I assure you that nothing has been touched."

Will nodded. "As I thought, the village elder is a smarter than the talkative villagers, who jump to assumptions before anything is announced. Alright then, let's find the truth, shall we?" He smiled, and Mirage nodded, as did Raina. It was an odd way to meet again, but they would have time to talk as they investigated.

And indeed they did, as will now be portrayed. First thing was Mirage and herself going outside, to which she found the shorter of the two males almost bursting with laughter. Will himself was late in coming, perhaps because he had a question to ask the people gathered in the house. Indeed, that was also the case.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Fancy meeting you here at a time like this, eh?" He said, and Raina huffed angrily.

"It's not like this is my fault you know, and Why would I bother killing the guy that let me stay in their inn for free?" She asked, pointing an accusing finger at the tactician.

"I never suggested you did it." He said simply as a response, and she sighed. Of course, she should've figured that. "Besides, you always seemed more like the type to go slash up some bandits, not the type to kill the mayor of a small town."

She felt like hitting him, but the rest of his statement had made her rather curious. "What do you mean killed? Aren't the villagers convinced it's a suicide?"

Will shook his head. "You already noticed the most obvious thing that rules out the suicide. No chair. That is one. We do know that the wife was killed before the husband, because that note was verified as the second victims writing, that is two." He was speaking in bullet points, and odd way to go about solving this, but perhaps in a way that helped the other two understand him without jumping ahead. "Last night their was a town meeting, and afterwards three people have no alibi, that is three."

Mirage, who had by now stopped laughing at the odd reunion, spoke next. "Who are the three? We're going to question them, right?"

Will nodded. "One of the candidates I very highly doubt was involved, and therefore we shall visit him first." Raina and Mirage looked at each other in confusion, but instead of clarifying, Will strode off in direction of the inn.

* * *

Geitz yawned, rather loudly and unceremoniously, but he hadn't enjoyed being woken up by the manager barging into his room and telling him a group of people who were investigating a murder wanted to talk to him. After all, he had been asleep for… well, he didn't know how long, but he knew he'd been drinking in the bar last night, then gone up before he got overly intoxicated and collapsed on the bed.

Of course, he was pleasantly surprised when he entered the bar only to see three old friends smiling at him rather than accusatory glances from the villagers. Obviously, a small village like this would prefer to blame an outsider rather than one of their own. He roared in delight, ordered drinks, and pounded Will hard on the back, making the younger man choke on his breakfast.

The drinks were uneeded in the end. Will refused to drink, and Mirage barely drank at all, and Raina chugged without even showing the slightest signs of intoxication, so he gave it up as a bad job. Apparently they wanted help with their investigation into the murder, and since they figured he wouldn't bother offing the chief who had also given him free lodging (As a reward for catching three boars for a feast earlier in the week), he should only be too happy to help.

He wasn't quite sure he'd put it like that, but he would help. The chief had been a nice bloke, after all. After grabbing his gear, he followed the rest outside. Walking in the street, he spoke the question that Will still hadn't answered. "So who're the other suspects?"

Will let out a sigh, as though they should've already known what they didn't, which slightly pissed him off, but he got his answer, so he let it go. "Both grew up with the Mayor. The Wife apparently moved to this town a few years ago, and the two were married only about a year ago. One is a scholar, a man of good height, who could've gotten the rope around the victim's neck and hung him quite easily. The wife's death in that case was most likely circumstance of chance. His alibi was that at the time of the murder he was at home reading, but since he is not married and no one came to check on him, that can't be verified."

"The second is another childhood friend, a woman of average height, and though it would be harder for her to hang the victim, it is possible if the rope is thrown over the beam, then the body is raised after death. Harder for her than the first man, but certainly possible. The wife's death is still a mystery, since she didn't seem to have enemies, but didn't seem to have many friends either. In the second case in may again be chance that she was there. Either that or in both cases she could've been killed as a way to make the mayor's death seem like a suicide."

Geitz wasn't following this at all. He looked at Mirage, who also seemed a little lost, but had gotten the general picture. Raina seemed to have understood every word, and although she was nodding her head more than necessary, Geitz knew that she and Will would probably figure this out before he could. He wasn't really smart, after all.

* * *

Before she knew it, Will and Raina were at the man's house, while Mirage and Geitz had gone back to the crime scene once again to see if there was any evidence left behind, now that the crowd had dispersed. She doubted there would be much to find, so she stuck with Will, and now here they were.

It was a very short visit. Will knocked, was told to enter, and they both did. The man was sting in a chair, reading a book. Will sat opposite, and stared. This went on for a good five or ten minutes (She couldn't be sure, as she had never been good at keeping track of time) and then he stood, thanked the man for his time, and walked out the door. She followed, of course, but was utterly mystified.

"Umm… Will?" She asked, slightly apprehensive. "You didn't even ask him any questions."

Will smiled at her. "Didn't need to. He doesn't have the air about him suggesting he's committed murder. In fact, I doubt he's even hurt anyone on purpose in his whole life." She continued her look of blank disbelief and confusion, so he continued. "Haven't you ever noticed it before? It's not just the way people act or the way they look, there's a kind of… aura. I'm not quite sure how to describe it."

He pointed his finger at her. "For example, when I look at you, I get the feeling you've been through a lot in life." She blinked, because this much was obvious and not all that impressive. "You're nice to your friends, and rough on your enemies, that is one. Even though you're manners aren't the greatest, you care a great deal for your friends, and on missions always prefer working in pairs than being alone, because that way your back is never open, that is two."

This was more impressive and when she thought about it she realized it was all true. "Oh, and even though you enjoy being a mercenary, you still want to marry someday, settle down in a normal house, and have two children, one boy and one girl, that is three."

She stared. Even though she knew this was absolutely ridiculous, not one thing he had said was wrong. "Are you stalking me?"

Will laughed. It was the first time he had laughed in her company. It was a nice laugh, though it sounded a bit hollow. "No, otherwise we wouldn't have met here by chance." She sighed. He must've missed the point. "Either way, that man is innocent. He has no sexual desires, so he couldn't have been in love with the mayor's wife or anything, and he didn't seem to have much interest in anything else except his research. I've met a few other people like him."

"How do you figure that?" She asked, curiously.

He smiled mysteriously. "Didn't you notice, friend Raina, that he didn't even offer us tea?"

* * *

Geitz let out another sigh, banging his head lightly on the table. There was nothing here. Nothing. And it was boring. Mirage was still examining the nooks and crannies of the house, but nothing had come up. All it seemed to him was that there were two cups on the table (Which he hadn't touched) one of which had toppled over. Had the killer simply rushed in through the door and stabbed the wife?

But if that was the case, why strangle the husband? The knife hadn't been found, so the killer should've still had it. Also, it looked like the wife's body had been dragged. Did that mean she had died in a different room? If so, why drag her in here? Well, that part even he knew. The suicide wasn't convincing if the wife's body wasn't there. The last thing they had noted (and it forever ruled out the possibility of suicide) was the hands marks on the mayor's neck. Yes, he had been strangled. By human hands.

* * *

"Humans are generally weak and susceptible to mood swings." Will said as they approached the other suspect's house, who now was there prime suspect. "And for some reason, women are more usual the ones to snap instead of men. They can do things in fits of rage men never do, because or anger flares for a moment and then fades, but a women's hatred can burn for years on end before it even begins to ebb."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm a girl too you know." Raina said wearily, getting tired from the long day, which was now nearing early evening time. She would really like to eat, since they had skipped lunch, but this must be finished first. Otherwise she knew her meal would taste bad.

"You can't tell? Even after what I said earlier?" Will asked, a mysterious smile on his face once again.

Raina looked at the house and shivered. "It feels like there's a lot of sadness and anger in this house, but that's all."

Will raised his hand in mock triumph. "And that is exactly why this may get dangerous. Be ready, Raina." She nodded, glad she had brought her sword along when they started this investigation, although at first it was so she could leave the moment this was done.

They entered the house, which in itself was perfectly ordinary. With Will's warnings and his talks of weird feelings and whatnot, she had thought there must be voodoo dolls and dark objects littered through the house, but now that she thought about it that was quite ridiculous. After all, this person may have killed accidentally. At the same time, Will was perfectly convinced this person was the culprit. Maybe he was crazy after all.

That is, until she saw a woman of about the mayor's age sitting at the table, drinking tea. Will calmly took a seat across from her, and stared just as he had before. The woman also didn't look up, but her gaze flitted oddly from time to time in Raina's direction, obviously off put by the sword she was carrying. Well, that wasn't all that unusual. Her sword usually drew odd looks.

Will broke the silence after five minutes. "What was your relationship to the mayor?" He asked calmly. His tone hinted that she already knew why he was there.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "We were childhood friends." Her tone also suggested that she knew his purpose. It seemed like a fight of words would ensue, and she hated those kinds of battles. Mostly because she wasn't good at them.

Will nodded. "I know that much. So, where were you last night?" He was probing a little harder than needed, but Raina figured since he was the tactician, he'd know the steps to take.

The woman yawned. "I was at home, reading. There are some books that aren't about history or magic, they're called novels. They are quite fun to read. Especially ones about love. It's always nice to see a happy ending." Raina couldn't help the serious doubt that sprung up in her mind, because how could someone who loved reading love stories kill a perfectly happy couple?

Will shook his head. "No, that's only assumption." Both females raised an eyebrow, in spite of themselves. "Novels can be happy or sad, but even then it's only a snippet in time told. I wonder… that couple that finally gets together, do things remain happy? Normal people always assure themselves if such a question were to appear. 'Of course, after all the two were in love, they'd naturally get married, start a family, and then grow old and die together.'" Will's smile continued to be in place, but that was wrong. Raina had just heard him say something that would never merit a smile. And yet he continued "The man has a memory defect, for example, and every 24 hours he forgets the day before. He keeps a dairy, but it runs out of pages. All the rest are sold out. He forgets things that he shouldn't. He loses the old diary, and therefore forgets everything. Forgets he had a wife, children, everything. In a panic, he kills them because they're in the house and he didn't know who they are."

His smile was still there, but now his eyes were open, looking intently at the woman, who seemed transfixed by words. "The girl who didn't win the struggle for the love of the boy grows bitter, and ends up killing the wife in anger. The husband returns, but the woman hid the wife's body and told him she's out, and she had come for a visit. After hours have passed, the husband gets suspicious and begins asking too many questions, because the wife had never been gone this long before. The girl gets frightened, and before she knows it she's killed him too." The woman's eyes shot open in surprise, and Raina finally understood. He was accusing her without formalities, to see how she would react.

Due to the toppling of the chair, and her backing in to the wall, she guessed Will had gotten the reaction he wanted. Neither of them moved, but Will spoke again. "It's best to admit to your crime, and turn yourself in." His fingers linked together, and Raina couldn't help the feeling that secretly he was enjoying this, and he looked much more like a villain than the woman cowering against the wall. However, it was effective, she became weak at the knees and slid to the floor. These word debates were wuite scary things.

Finally, she spoke. "…not good enough." Unfortunately, her voice wasn't audible, so Raina was surprised when she suddenly yelled. "She wasn't good enough! And yet all he asked about was her! He shouldn't of… I… I was always there. Before her… why did he…"

"It's something I don't understand either, to be honest." Will had gotten up, his eyes were once again closed, and he seemed calm and dignified once again. "People choose others because otherwise all their efforts and relationships remain in the same place, and never move forward, only causing more and more pain for everyone in the story." He drew his sword in one swift moment. "I ask you to come alive and confess, otherwise it will become bothersome, as many may not believe you were the culprit if it is from our mouths alone." Raina somehow knew he was lying, and didn't plan to kill her at all, but kept her mouth shut.

* * *

About three hours later, the job had been completed, and Raina, Will, Mirage, and Geitz stood outside the village. All of them had figured it was best to leave and let the village get over the shock. Geitz took off first, but Raina remained behind a bit longer, staring at Will, who hadn't said a word since explaining to the villagers along with the broken down former childhood friend. "I've come to realize something. Bonds can hurt people just as much help them."

Raina had no idea what he meant, but as the two began walking away, Will seemed to finish his thought aloud, as though for all their benefit. "They make us weaker, don't they… I wonder if that's bad or good. I guess only time will tell the answer, right? Because, unlike the novel, our stories don't stop after just this tale is told."

Raina couldn't help it; she smiled, and turned to be on her way. _You really are more like an angel of hope than one of despair, aren't you, mister tactician._

**End Flashback**

Raina scratched her head and decided to head up to the deck again. Her stupid memory had her thinking for several hours, and the bar had switched occupants. But she didn't spend much time there after pulling out of her memory. When she finally reached the deck, she noticed that there were several workers flitting about, as well as members of the party scattered about. Guy and Matthew watched as Erk tried to read while ignoring both Serra and Priscilla, who had begun arguing about the proper use of the healing arts, while watched by a fuming Raven and Lucius, who was much more calm. Something was between him and Priscilla, she just had no idea what. Either way it seemed Serra would have to be careful of her neck.

Also, she saw Hector, Eliwood, and Lyn, all talking about their countries and how they were doing. It was all quite boring and unimportant, so she didn't listen to it for long. Finally, she noticed Will and Florina, who were at the helm. Florina seemed scared to stand right at the front, while Will was encouraging her, though he has laughing at the same time. She smiled. This was how things ought to be. Friendships and some nice times, even with all the fights and possible tragedy to come.

It made her feel better in choosing to join them. After all, she had to prove that even if such things as friendship weakened people mentally, in truth they gained an even greater strength. Yes, she thought, turning away and walking back down the steps, thinking of taking a midday nap, this is the way things should to be.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, once again I switched characters, and I hope you liked the little insight into Raina's past, as well as the flashback. I know that not much really happened, but it took a long time for me to write this out, being that college life is hard and all.

Well, this fanfiction writer is doing alright, but I dunno when my next update will be, to be honest, but please stick with me, because I'll try my best! After all, there's so much I still want to do with the fic that I can't just leave it alone and let it die.

So please (And I mean this, not just to knives, but everyone that reads) read, relax, and review!

Eliwood: Next time, our party runs into a desperate situation!

Ninian: Umm… who are you?

Eliwood: We're in trouble when the Black Fang makes their first attack known to us by using the water as their weapon!

Ninian: My, that sounds dangerous.

Eliwood: It is, but we won't give up so easily! Next time on Eliwood's Elite quest for Justice Chapter 16: Pirate Ship!

Ninian: My, this sounds like so much fun, can I join you?

Eliwood: I don't think that's such a good idea…


	16. Pirate Ship

Tatsu: I know this isn't like me, put I'm trying to start this chapter quickly while I have a chance to. If I don't start now, I have no clue when I will, so be glad that I am.

Also, the last chapter marked the beginning of a five to ten chapter long arc, the first visit to dread isle, so it should be pretty interesting. I really hope you all enjoy it.

Again, I'll be switching main characters for the chapter, but this time I'm going with an original character in FE, and not an OC. Should be interesting.

Will: Tatsu does not own anything except this story, which also seems to change by chapter and take on a life of its own, so I doubt it's really his at all, but everyone's to enjoy. And this story will continue! Wait, now I'm babbling.

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Kram Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla Lyn Wil Kent Sain

Florina Akira Lucius Raven Mark Chaos

Canas

* * *

Chapter 16: Pirate Ship

"_These young women have decided to take you in to their covenant, aren't you happy?"_

"…_?"_

"_Your parents did not leave on purpose, young one; they are in a place you can't follow."_

_She knew they were lying. She hated them for it. She knew where she had come from. Her parents had somehow come to hate each other, and there wasn't a sound in the house. She had tried, but her voice had been ignored, until it too had been extinguished. A house with no sound, where she had been wiped out of their hearts. Forgotten._

_She smiled at the other children, and the mothers, and did her best to speak. From quiet to the loudest one, and often told to be quiet or that she was annoying. She didn't care. All that would happen was she'd be forgotten again after she left. She was not meant for this kind of life. Of course not, she deserved to live in that house with no sound, destined to be alone… forever._

_But then she had talent for the healing arts that could not be ignored. It was some of the most amazing they had ever seen. They foolishly assumed she had strong faith in the saint. It was not so. She was just who she was, and knew what she was. A body without a soul, a person without a real voice, a river without a course._

_She was in a world without sound. She was the only one in it, destined to be forgotten by those who passed through… forever._

* * *

Serra let out a long sigh as she stared out at the stubbornly blank horizon, which refused to show her the destination she wanted to see. It was as though by staring, she could make the island magically reveal itself from its hiding place. Of course, she knew better than that. It had only been five days, and the captain had told them it would take at least a week to reach the island. They had supplies for about two months, the sailors had told her, but those numbers weren't solid.

This was how it had always been. She never got what she really wanted. She knew she was acting selfish, but it hurt to see Erk being so nice to Priscilla when he had only treated her like a buzzing fly throughout all their travels together. Although, in truth she had talked far too much, and she knew that he would just as soon forget about her, erase her from his memory… and maybe his heart. Perhaps that was for the best.

It wasn't like anyone treated her differently. Even the girls thought her assertive and talkative. At least her act had succeeded. Even Lord Hector and Matthew seemed to believe it, but Will… yes, he was different. Perhaps because his world had been one without color for so long, he could relate to her. Then again, she had never told him about it, nor had she told anyone, so why did he act differently?

Her habit kicked in, and grinning to herself she decided to have a little fun. Running down the stairs, she burst into the pub, and upon seeing the tactician threw her arms around him. Several amusing reactions occurred. Hector recoiled, Eliwood choked on his drink, Lyn looked like hell had frozen over, and even Will raised an eyebrow.

A moment later he said something that told her he had caught on to the joke. "Didn't I tell you not to do that in broad daylight?" He said with a slight twinkle in his mysterious eyes. She had to be careful of those, or else she might really fall for him. Even more amusing reactions occurred after this statement. Matthew fell out of his chair, Priscilla looked confused, and even Erk raised his head from his book to raise an eyebrow at her, which she returned by sticking out her tongue.

She felt bad, but the most amusing by far was Florina, who walked in the parlor just as she planted a kiss on Will's cheek. Florina flushed, muttered multiple incoherent things, and then keeled over in a dead faint. Yes, it was very funny, but she felt bad. Will had gotten a sound beating from Lyn because of it.

Of course, that wasn't to say the rest of the day was going to be uninteresting. Serra could even argue that it was by far the noisiest day she had since joining Lord Hector. She guessed at first that Will was simply being paranoid when She him, and Eliwood were talking to Fargus. After all, his notebook hadn't had any foreboding notes in it.

**Fargus's ship sails smoothly along. At last, I can feel the fog-enshrouded isle getting closer to our grasp, and Eliwood's father must surely be there. As well as the Dragon's gate… and Nergal. I hope that Eliwood's fear of his father's conspiracy has faded from his mind, because right now we should be much more worried about his safety.**

Fargus was obviously enjoying the sea breeze, but had noticed Will standing behind him, and turned around to face him. Serra still could remember how Will had made the big man look like a fool. However, there seemed to be no bad blood between them. "So, you're still as ready for the sea as everything else, eh kid?"

Will laughed lightly. "Yeah, well I can't afford to give in right now. But why did you agree to give us passage anyways? After all, only mad people would go to Dread Isle."

Fargus laughed. "Of course they're scared! Anyone would be! After all, it's the dread isle! If it wasn't for having a good reason, We'd have avoided it altogether!"

Will shrugged. "You know, I didn't know you'd actually agree to that crazy bet, and that you still don't want anything for this."

Fargus smiled. "No man wants to miss a challenge. If something appears on the horizon, we love to set sail. Some dreams we conquer, and others we abandon. I've grown old, kid, and haven't got many dreams left. But you've sparked the flames inside me. You appear again after a year and a half asking to be brought back to that cursed place. I think this time you're here to shake up that place, and I wanna see it happen."

Will laughed again. "Well, I'll be sure we come back then."

Fargus looked pleased. "And we'll be sure to wait for you. Light a signal fire, and we'll come pick you up."

Will nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Priscilla had happened on quite the… well, she could only say it was an embarrassing scene of sorts between Hector and Lyn. Hector was looking for Will and Eliwood, and instead had stumbled upon Lyn. "They're with the captain." She had responded curtly and turned away.

Hector shrugged. "In that case, I won't bother them." Lyn glared at him. "Yep, you got it. I'm gonna tell you to stop that pouting you're doing. This is the only way, you've accepted it, and yet you're still doing this! Are you mad at Will for deciding without asking you first?"

Lyn growled. "It's not that! What I'm feeling or thinking isn't any of your business, Hector."

Hector sighed. "Look I heard about what happened. About the bandits, and your tribe… but these people aren't evil like them."

Lyn spun around; with such a look that Priscilla could swear she saw Hector recoil slightly. Or maybe that was her, she still couldn't be sure. "EVERYONE WAS KILLED!" She was yelling… and crying. "They poisoned our drinking water. My people could barely stand the pain! That's when the Taliver attacked us, with that evil Mark backing their movements! They waited until we could barely lift our swords! My father put me on his horse… He sent me off with his last breath so that I might live. Don't you get it? I was unconscious for ten days, and was saved by another tribe. All my tribe had already been buried by that time. I never even… got to say goodbye. All I remember is seeing my father… broken and dying. Their axes were rising and falling. It… are you even listening?"

Hector had turned away to look at the sea. "You're a strong woman, Lyn. I thought you wouldn't want anyone to see you cry."

"You're such a fool! If you think that's what I want, then why don't you leave me alone?" Lyn practically sobbed at him.

Hector sighed. "I… lost my parents too. It was an illness that took them. It's nothing compared to what happened to you. Still, at the time I wanted nothing more than to cry like a little child, and yet… I couldn't. Not in front of others, anyway. And then when I was alone, I still couldn't. So… I just thought… I don't know…"

Lyn crossed her arms, but didn't speak for a bit. "You really are a fool. That's no way to… you can't just…" And she fell into silence.

* * *

Serra was quite surprised, as was everyone else, when suddenly a shout came about a raft that was just found off the port bow. But she was as suspicious as Will because any raft here would've come from the Dread isle.

Approaching them were now Hector and Lyn, and Serra could swear she saw Priscilla duck back inside the ship. She didn't care too much, since it wasn't her business. "Hey, you all done talking with old man Fargus?" Hector asked.

Will smiled. "Yup, and he's as trustworthy as he's ever been. We were quite lucky that he was in town."

Lyn ignored them and begun tugging Will towards the area where they were pulling the raft away. "Come on! They're pulling it aboard you guys!"

Once they had approached, Eliwood's words exited his mouth before he could stop them. "Isn't that a girl?"

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Well, who is she? That's the real question here."

Will, Serra, and Lyn, on the other hand, all yelled in alarm. "Ninian?!?!"

One of the sailors turned curiously. "You know this girl?"

Will nodded. "Her name is Ninian, and she's... my sister."

Hector raised his eyebrows. "You serious?"

Eliwood smiled slightly. "Well, they're relationship is something akin to that, but what happened to Nils I wonder? They were separated once before, right?"

Will nodded, but didn't speak. He kneeled down and shook Ninian lightly. "Ninian, can you hear me? Open your eyes, okay?" She did, though very slowly.

Seeing this, Lyn kneeled down as well. "Are you well? Where is Nils? Why wasn't he with you?" She would've continued, but Will raised a hand to stop her. By now everyone had noticed that something wasn't quite right with Ninian.

Ninian was looking around, a blank and slightly scared look on her face. But they wouldn't get a chance to find out why. "Captain! There is an unknown ship approaching us from the port bow! They are preparing for an attack!"

Fargus began to order people right and left, leaving the rest of the party confused. "They dare to attack Fargus and the Davros? It's absolute madness! Even if they are flying a flag we've never seen before, it doesn't matter! They're in our waters now lads! On this day of strange happenings, be sure to watch your backs!"

Suddenly, a large blast rocked the boat, closely followed by a shout. "The hull's been breached! Water's flooding in! We need all hands below deck to stop the flow!"

"Damn, those scums are more dangerous than I thought." Fargus growled. Will, on the other hand, was already in motion.

"Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, summon everyone to above deck. We'll fend off the people who will try to board. Captain Fargus, have you and your crew take care of the leak below deck. After all, we specialize in combat, not ship maintenance. Captain, let this be our fair for the trip."

Fargus looked reluctant, but relented and nodded. "fine, but we'll be back as soon as it's fixed to knock the stuffing out of them!"

* * *

Will was already five steps ahead. "Serra, take Ninian inside! She's no fighter. Eliwood! Good, we've got our forces prepared then. Be careful! I have a feeling they'll be perfectly willing to kill everyone of us except for Ninian. Don't let them stay on this ship! Take them all down!"

Guy gave a nervous hiccup. "I feel sick… doesn't this bother you at all, Lady Serra? This ship moves way too much… Of course, I can still fight and all, but… urgh."

Serra sighed. Though she enjoyed be called 'Lady' she found it rather sad that a swordsman of Sacae couldn't handle the sea.

Meanwhile, Will was preparing the troops. "Priscilla, are you going to be alright? Not feeling seasick are you?"

She gave a small laugh. "No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though."

"We can't have healers or magic users who feel sick in battle, because their magic fails them." Will then proceeded to give more instructions. Priscilla sighed. He was never easy to read. Sometimes he seemed to care about their well-being and others not at all.

Serra couldn't believe the complexity of this plan. While she went with the fighters to the left, Priscilla went with the magic users to the right. Apparently Hannah had warned him this would happen. He also had Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn defend the front of the boat where more units were crossing from the boat to try and get inside. Then he had Florina lead Chaos to the back of the boat, where flying units were also beginning an assault. Luckily they had Mark with his light magic as backup, but in truth it was solely a duck, weave, and stab sort of battle, where Mark ended up clinging on to Azreal in the hopes of not falling off.

In truth, neither Chaos nor Florina seemed to need much help. They had become very good at dodging enemy attacks. At one point Florina even hung upside down to dodge a lance blow. She really was impressive. Chaos may not have been as flashy, but her blows almost always connected, and were always enough to take the unit out of the battle for good.

Lyn and Hector may not have been talking, but they were taking care of much more units than Eliwood. He was actually quite surprised at the ferocity both were showing, as though they had some sort of unspoken competition going on between them. Every opponent that ran into them was wiped out without much chance to fight back.

Serra wasn't all that tired, but she couldn't say this wasn't taking a toll on her. After all, it was very hard to keep healing the fighters whenever they got hurt. Bartre was especially bad, since he would run into the mass swinging his axe like a child, then be saved by Dorcas and Matthew, whose tag team of either using an axe or daggers to slice men in half or make their throats breathing holes managed to save Bartre before he was lost. Wil and Rebecca were also quite helpful in saving Bartre as well, since their arrows always hit the mark and left more people incapacitated. Guy, despite his feeling seasick, was also managing to fend off three people at once. Kent and Sain, though no longer on horses to keep the ship from further damage, they were cutting through the enemies easily enough.

Priscilla wasn't doing to bad either. She found that magic users were quite difficult to hit when they were fighting other magic users, but she was glad that her side had the advantage here. However, they were also moving forward cautiously since Will had told them the leader of the attack was on the boat they were assaulting. For that very reason Raven was also with them, to try and kill the magic user before his powerful spells ripped through their forces. And at that very moment she noticed him and Lucius fighting a mage cloaked in black.

The man was very strong. He blasted off black magic almost as fast as Lucius was able to counter with his light magic. However, the shine spell wasn't as strong. Raven, however, wasn't giving up just because of a few strong magical attacks. He ducked under the flux spell and managed to get a deep cut on their enemy's chest. He stumbled back, only to have Lucius appear right in front of him and finish the fight with a powerful Shine spell.

* * *

Once the rest saw that their leader of the attack had been defeated, they retreated very quickly. In fact, it was almost surprising the speed with which the battlefield was devoid of all enemy soldiers. Serra would've blinked confusedly, but the look on Will's face, complete bewilderment, was so amusing that she found herself laughing inside. It was even more amusing when that captain Fargus came back swinging an axe and looking ready for a fight. "Where are those scallywagginglandlubbinglosers? I'll cut them a new… huh? You've already gotten rid of them? Well… I guess I gotta tell you good job."

Serra couldn't help but think the captain would've preferred them losing to the enemy so he could cut off some heads, but she, as well as everyone else, decided to let it pass for the time being. Will, however, completely passed the captain to try and move Ninian back inside. She had come outside with the captain, but the current state of the deck was worn out troops and bodies, not the best sight for the confused girl. "You can't come out right now, Ninian, please go back inside."

She looked at Will confusedly. "Ni…nian? Is that… my name?" And the reality seemed to hit everyone in the face.

Eliwood bit his lip. "So… she has amnesia?"

Lyn sighed. "Well, we did find her adrift on that small boat, remember?"

And Will pointed ahead, making everyone turn away from Ninian for a moment. "Look… there it is." He didn't continue, because everyone else could see what he was pointing out. The Dread isle was now appearing before them.

* * *

Fargus sighed. They had finally landed on the island, but now he had to impose on the kid, and he felt rather bad about it, but he couldn't do anything about it, unfortunately. "Listen, my men are talking, and believe the girl might be… cursed. You're gonna have to take her with ya."

Will sighed. "They think she's cursed, huh? Well, it's not exactly easy for us just to take her with us, since this isn't going to be a picnic or anything nice like that. But…"

"She's coming with us!" Lyn burst out suddenly, making everyone else look at her with slightly raised eyebrows. "Look, last time she and Nils were being hunted by the Black Fang, right? And since this time she was found right near their hideout, I think it means they are being hunted again. And if that's the case, she's safer with us than without."

Eliwood seemed to consider this before nodding his approval. "Yes, I believe that's decided. We'll take her along with us and protect her."

Fargus blew out a rough breath of air. "We'll wait two weeks for your flare, kid. You'd better be done by then, you hear?" Will nodded. "Oh, and take this guy. Dart said he wants to do some sightseeing on the island."

Dart stepped forward, and stuck out a calloused and rough hand. Will shook it, though he felt like his hands were about to break because of it. "Thank you again for your help. And yours, Fargus."

The old man laughed. "Then just make sure you come back alive, alright kid? That'll satisfy me easily enough."

Hector grunted. "Then we'll be back soon."

Lyn sighed as they began to walk towards their first destination, the forest of no return. She wondered why it was called the forest of no return when people obviously returned from it to tell the tale, but she ignored it. "I suppose there are good people even among pirates…"

Will laughed. "To tell you the truth, Fargus and his gang are not your average band of pirates. If anything, they're more like… adventurers.

Eliwood looked at the forest, his gaze narrowing. "Somewhere on this island is the dragon's gate…"

Hector gritted his teeth. "Eliwood, we're going to stop them, and get your father back!"

Will nodded. "I believe everyone will do their best to ensure your reunion."

Serra smiled. It seemed they were all ready for what the forest would have in store for them. But… "Dragon's… gate…" She looked at Ninian curiously, but the girl no longer spoke. Had she misheard what Ninian just said? Or maybe… her lost memory had something to do with this island. Maybe bringing Ninian along wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, this chapter was shorter than I thought, but I got it done, so I'll have my beta reader look it over then post it. But first, time for a bit of fun.

Omake

"So Maria, why did you want to show me these flowers you found?" Will asked, fingering the one he had picked, and walking through the streets of Badon.

"Umm… because they're pretty?" She said, putting a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"You don't have any ulterior motive?" He asked dubiously, and she giggled.

"Why would I, after all… you belong to me." She answered darkly. Will shuddered, and suddenly realized how she had gotten the title of Angel of Danger. He'd be sure not to ask questions in the future. She was much cuter when she didn't look so evil.

Tatsu: Well that's all this time. Hope it was somewhat funny. Anyways, that all, so please RRR and I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon! (Once my finals are over)

Lyn: Next time on Lyndis's Legion, I get kidnapped by an evil Sacaen! Wait, the hell! There are no evil Sacaens! You scum! Sacaens never do anything dishonorable! Tell them Guy!

Guy: uh… me?

Lyn: Yes you! We Sacaens have pride in our noble blood, and the fact that we never lie or take hostages or do anything dishonorable can only work in our favor, and not against us, and furthermore…

Guy: (Over Lyn who continues to rant in the background) Next time: The Dread Isle, The Sacaen of evil fight the swordsman of Kutolah. Wait, I have to fight him alone? I'll be murdered!

Lyn: HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!?!


	17. The Dread Isle

Tatsu: Winter went fast… school hates me… classes are evil… teachers are weird… dorm mates are weird too. People are flat out weird.

Okay, now that that is out of the way, I must apologize for taking so long to write this, and I hope everyone who reads this (which will hopefully still be a few) will enjoy. So without further ado, here we go!

Will: No ownership or claims to the game. Only claims on this fiction of fan, for his use and for others enjoyment.

**Current Party Members**

Will Mirage Rebecca Kram Lowen Eliwood

Marcus Dorcas Bartre Hector Matthew Raina

Oswin Serra Patrick Guy Merlinus Hannah

Erk Priscilla Lyn Wil Kent Sain

Florina Akira Lucius Raven Mark Chaos

Canas

* * *

Chapter 17: The Dread Isle

_The first time I met him, he reminded me so much of myself - I had a hard time relating to him. In fact, I think we still haven't been able to understand each other. After all, when two people can understand each other down to the very core, it often breeds conflict and strife between them. They want to feel unique._

_Yet… he's just like me in every way. I've seen him. After all, we are alike. Every night, I train. And every night, I see him training too. In fact, he trains even harder than I do. His hands are often bleeding by the time he's done. He's really not one for weapons._

_And then he goes back and spends more time drawing out maps and plans for the next day in the event of a battle. For some reason I ended up watching him, and guarding the outside of his tent, night after night. Perhaps, the fact that he reminds me of myself… I wish I could help him more._

_But when I think of home, and of how I left to begin my training… I have a hard time imagining myself helping anyone. I can't even… help myself._

* * *

Guy slowly rubbed his aching temple, realizing he had fallen asleep outside the Tactician's cabin once again. He hadn't started this habit intentionally, but it was now a nightly routine for him. He sighed, and picked up his sword, which had been nestled between his knee and elbow, and secured it, once again, to his belt.

If he remembered correctly, today was the day they would begin their infiltration of Dread Island. Yes, and their teams had also been decided for when there would be a battle. "Well, I guess we also have new companions now. That strange Ninian girl, that pirate Dart, and that scholar Canas. He hasn't even come out of his room this whole time except during the battle."

His thoughts ended the moment the door opened, and out stepped the elusive tactician. He had also been seen very little during the last few days after the pirates had been driven off. Or Black Fang. Whatever they were. "Did you sleep alright, Guy? You really don't have to sleep outside my door if you need to talk."

Guy scratched his head embarrassedly. He wasn't about to admit that his sleeping habits had been completely thrown out of whack. "I was just wondering about the island. I mean, I don't know anything about it…"

Will laughed. "Well, in truth it isn't as scary as the legends say. People can most certainly return from that island. However, most of it is covered in a dense forest, so if you don't know where you're going, you could easily get lost for years. There's also a heavy fog that covers the island at times, so we'll have to move in pretty tight formations when we're not in battle, and even then we'll be moving in groups with group leaders. I've already given maps to Lyn, Eliwood, and Hector as well, with paths that should lead to the dragon's gate in case we get separated. I really hope that won't happen though."

Guy also hoped from the bottom of his heart that they'd stay together… and that no one would leave for good.

* * *

Leila was glad she had managed to hide in the shadows. Whatever she had just stumbled onto sounded like crucial information. Nergal had just come to the cell where Marquess Pharae was currently locked away. "Shame on you, Marquess of Pharae. Why did you go and free both of them?"

The Marquess looked like he had seen much better days, but when he looked at Nergal a smile of triumph could be clearly seen upon his face. "I'm not going to let you move uncontested, Nergal."

Darin, who was also on the scene, seemed more distraught than either of the other two. "What are we going to do, Lord Nergal? With both siblings gone, we can't hold the ceremony!"

The Marquess turned towards Darin, his look of triumph changing rapidly into one of disgust. "How many times must I say this, Darin? You are simply being used by this man! By helping him bring dragons back into the world, you are helping to destroy mankind! Don't you understand that?"

Darin's smile could only be classified as one seen on the face of a lunatic. "Destroy mankind? What utter nonsense! Dragons may have been a threat to humans in ages past, but with Lord Nergal's power we have nothing to fear! Lord Nergal… can control the dragons."

Leila covered her mouth quickly to hide her gasp of astonishment. The last time she had talked to Will in Caelin before coming here he had mentioned a plot of Nergal's that could destroy the world. Controlling dragons? It seemed impossible! Marquess Pharae looked a little sad, on the other hand, at Darin's words. "You are already lost."

Nergal smiled in acknowledgement of this small victory. "I had planned to start a war in Lycia, you know. It would have created a wonderful amount of FORCE in one swift blow. You were not up to this task, it seems. But do not worry; I have other means to get what I need."

The Marquess was suddenly on his feet, and though his hands and legs were still tied, he suddenly began to charge at Nergal. Leila had to stop herself from jumping out, and Marquess Pharae's shout only made it harder. "Black hearted fool!"

But Nergal's next move made Leila unable to move from where she stood. Nergal not only dodged the Marquess, but with what must've been a dark spell of unimaginable power he stabbed the Marquess through his stomach. With his hand. Which shouldn't be possible. Ever. "Hold your tongue, for you still have a task to perform. Ephidel! Limstella! My morphs, my beauteous works of art, come here." As they complied, he began to elaborate what seemed to be information that greatly benefited Leila. She smiled slightly. "I have jobs for you two. Limstella, go and contact Sonia in Bern. You are to arrange a meeting with the king."

The lady morph nodded her head and swept out of the room. "Ephidel, take Marquess Laus and go. Exterminate the mice on this island." Leila couldn't help but assume it was Lord Hector and his companions that had come. Anyone else probably wouldn't have the top morphs sent to kill them. Ephidel had also swept off from the room with Laus in tow when Nergal turned back to the Marquess, who was still alive, but hurt so that he would not be moving for at least three or four days.

Nergal smiled in a satisfied way. "Now for you, Marquess Pharae. Your Legacy is one of endurance. The mice interfering with my conflict are probably known to you. Eliwood, and Hector, and even the Lady Lyndis. Should I congratulate them on getting here?"

For the first time during the whole exchange, the Marquess of Pharae looked truly frightened. "He's… here? Wait! Do what you will to me, but leave my son alone!"

Nergal laughed. It was worse than Ephidel's quiet evil chuckle or Mark's frightening laugh that bordered on insanity. She could only classify it as the scariest sound she had ever heard. "And that girl you freed is here too. As a matter of fact, she's with your son and the others as we speak. Quite the delicious twist of fate, wouldn't you say?"

Leila gasped into her hands. It was one of those moments she couldn't help herself. So they were here. Now if she could only find a way to them, they'd have all the information they'd need. Nergal's last words before he swept out of the room left Leila preparing to leave as soon as possible. "Eliwood will die in these woods. The girl will be returned to me, and the ceremony will be held. Despite those long hours of torture, I see you have remained undaunted. Such courage makes you the perfect sacrifice."

The Marquess slumped on the ground mumbling to himself as though in a daze. As Leila left she could swear he was talking to her. "Escape from here… take her and flee… I beg of you…"

She loosened the black overcoat she was wearing. When she got outside her camouflage clothing she kept on under the cloak would be better than the black she currently wore. "I can't believe it's come to this. I must inform Lord Hector… If I hurry, I should make it just in time."

Suddenly a chill ran down her spine and she turned swiftly on the spot, only to clash her silver daggers with Ephidel's own. "Where do you think you're going?"

Leila growled, knowing she had been seen through, but tried nonetheless. "I was going to check on the sentries, sir."

Ephidel shook his head sadly. "You overheard, didn't you. And here I had such high hopes for you too. Jaffar!" Leila turned just in time to see the infamous Angel of Death drop down from above, as though he really were and angel.

He looked at her, his daggers twirling menacingly in his hands. "The punishment for traitors… is death." He rushed forward, and Leila felt the dagger pierce her flesh. She couldn't even scream.

The tears forming in her eyes could only be seen by the two who were about to see her die. "Ma… Matthew…" She uttered, and fell to the ground.

"Take her corpse and dump it in the forest, preferably where those other mice will find it. That way it will serve as a warning." Ephidel then swept out of the room. Jaffar looked down at the thief girl, and sighed. Why was it that he was only getting more and more tired of killing?

"Ephidel, you're not as observant as you think. Will is twenty times your better on his off day." Jaffar smiled slightly at the memory, and picked up Leila's softly breathing form. _Exactly as planned. Maybe I've picked up some of Will's tactics after all._ Jaffar thought, and then hurried on his way.

* * *

Guy couldn't help the foreboding feelings he continued to get from the island, and especially from the fog they were now encircled by. "I suppose all we can do is stick together as we go through the woods, huh…"

"Enter and be lost." Chanted Matthew in a creepy voice. "Sounds like we aren't coming back, eh?"

Guy blanched. "Don't curse us like that, you bastard."

Eliwood, in the meantime, was supporting the out of whack girl Ninian. "Are you alright, Ninian?"

She gave a small nod. "Yes, I think so…"

Suddenly Sain and Kent's horses stopped in their tracks and gave a loud neigh. Will quickly approached them. "What is it? A Sentry?"

"No…" Kent seemed to be squinting. "I think it's a corpse."

Hector and Matthew both dashed forward faster than even Will, who had also recognized the body slumped against the tree. "Leila… is that really you?"

Matthew seemed desperate. "She's not dead… right? She can't be dead!"

Will stepped forward and began to examine her. "She's not in good shape. She was stabbed twice in the stomach, but neither were fatal wounds. I think it must have stopped her heart for a minute or so though. Then she's been left out here for at least three hours, most likely four or five." He quickly called to Priscilla, who came trotting up. "This is going to change our battle plans, but it needs to be done if we're going to save her life. Priscilla, take her to the ship and treat her. Take Raven and Lucius with you. Matthew…"

Matthew shook his head. "I'm going. You're going to need me in this fog. Us spies have been trained for it."

Will nodded. "Alright. I think you'll be fine, since Fargus's crew are a good bunch. But that means I have to leave you three here. Is that alright with you?"

Raven and Lucius, who had been brought forward, seemed to consider this. But before they could think about it further, they were interrupted. "Let us do it." Will turned, only to see Marcus and Oswin standing there, along with Erk.

Will smiled. "Are you sure about this?" The three nodded. "Priscilla, are you alright with being left behind this time?" He glanced at her, but she was also nodding. "Alright then. Do that." Soon the five and their burden were out of sight, headed back towards the ship. Though he seemed a little put off by the loss of one healer, one mage, and two good fighters, he also seemed happy that the ship would now have a guard. "Thank you very much." Will let out under his breath. "Come on people, let's keep moving!"

* * *

Guy found himself next to Matthew, who was looking rather down. "Erk is staying cause of his contract, and Marcus and Oswin to protect the ship. I guess Will thought that through. Is Leila a good spy? I heard you talking before."

Matthew smiled. "She's one of the best. But this time she's goofed pretty big. After she completed this mission I was going to ask her to meet my parents and wait for me at my home town. Was going to have her put this life behind her. I think I waited too long."

Guy shook his head. "She's still alive. I'm sure Lady Priscilla can fix her up as good as new. By the time we get back you'll have a smile again."

Matthew laughed lightly. "Then to contribute to it, I want to use one of my favors you owe me."

Guy quirked an eyebrow. For some reason he had a feeling that this time he wouldn't mind doing it. "What is the favor?"

Will was keeping the others away from Matthew and Guy, except for Serra. This proved to be the undoing of Guy's attempt to cheer Matthew up. "MAAAAAAAAAAAATTHEW!!!!"

He immediately did what most others did and cleared out of the way. Matthew looked horrified at his misfortune. And then Guy ended up next to Will, who had a small smile playing across his face. "What's going on, sir tactician?"

Will sighed. "Please stop with the sir stuff. After all, we're both from Sacae, right?" Guy gave a little jerk, but didn't say anything. Will sighed again. "Fine, have it your way. Leila's alive because of Jaffar. He obviously didn't kill her like they wanted. I suspect he hit her hard enough to cause a trance-like state for a few minutes while he dragged her away. The only downside is that Leila might have some post traumatic stress. At best she'll only be out of commission for a while, but at worst…" he trailed off. Guy had a feeling he knew what the tactician was about to say. _She'll never fight again, let alone live a normal life._

Suddenly the animals were once again at attention, and Matthew also seemed to be looking around. "There's some kind of presence out there. I can't see it yet though…" as if in response to this statement, a horse came flying out of the trees and grabbed a hold of Lyn. Immediately weapons were being drawn, and cries of 'Lyn!' could be heard from several members of the group.

The man held a sharp sword against Lyn's throat, which made Guy gnash his teeth in anger. Taking hostages was such a low way to start a battle. "I am Uhai of the Fang. I am here to capture that girl." With his free hand, he pointed to Ninian. This made a few members glance curiously at Ninian. "And I am to kill the lot of you. However if you choose to leave the girl and depart, I promise not to harm you."

Will seemed more angry than usual, and he knew that any member of Lyndis's Legion was probably just as upset as he was. "And if we refuse?" The tactician said.

Guy suddenly realized the other reason for the angry look in Will's eyes. This kidnapper was in fact a Sacaen just as he was. The man called Uhai growled. "You know nothing. Nothing of Nergal's power, his… terrible power. Because you are ignorant you foolishly choose to oppose him. You are mere insects railing against the heavens! Your actions will change nothing! Stop this foolishness and be gone!"

Eliwood stepped forward. "That's true. We're not entirely sure of what we're fighting. But if we flee, our loss will be assured. We will prevail no matter what the odds!" Uhai let out an exasperated sigh, and then released Lyn.

"Huh? Why are you letting me go?" Lyn questioned. It also seemed odd to Hector and Eliwood, but Guy felt a small smile form on his face.

Uhai shook his head. "Holding a hostage during a battle is shameful. I see there are members of Sacae among you, and so I'll show you some mercy. I will let you die fighting. But be assured, you all will die. Be of some cheer, for death will free you from the calamity to come."

Will immediately began to give directions. "Ninian, stay with me and Florina! Everyone else into your formations! Dart, you're with Wil and Rebecca!"

Rebecca couldn't help herself, and she leaned in to whisper to Will before she headed out. "Hey, you think Dart and I have anything in common?"

Will raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Dart, and back at Rebecca. "Not at all, to tell you the truth."

Rebecca seemed lost in thought. "Hmm… there's just something about him…"

Matthew stood next to Guy, his daggers at the ready. "So Guy, think you'll be able to fulfill my request?"

Guy nodded. "Are you sure? You don't have to force yourself."

Matthew shook his head. "What are you suggesting? This place is full of thick fog, and that's exactly what I'm good for. Besides… if Leila knew I was shirking my duties because of this, she would never forgive me. I'll just work twice as hard as before in her name."

Guy smiled. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to count on you."

Matthew laughed. "As well you should!" Then he muttered to himself, though Guy pretended not to hear it for Matthew's benefit. "This is what you'd want, right Leila? You wouldn't want me giving up. When I get back we'll have lots to talk about, so you can rest easy. I'll finish this real quick."

* * *

Fiora felt the fatigue of the weeks beginning to weigh her down. However, she wasn't about to lie down and rest. Her instincts told her there was a battle going on nearby, and indeed, she could see several people below, many of which were now locked in combat. She couldn't help wondering who was fighting the Fang here of all places. "Here they are. I found you at last, you Black Fang bastards. Everyone, your sacrifices will not be in vain. I will fulfill our duty, even though it is me alone."

But then from below came a flash of White wings, and a Pegasus knight flew right at her. For a moment she readied her spear, but then she heard the rider calling out to her. "Fiora! Sister!"

Fiora's eyes widened. "Florina? What are you doing here?"

Florina seemed overcome with joy. "It's really you! I'm here with Lady Lyndis, and Will too!" Fiora jolted without meaning to. "You're still alive! I'm so glad!"

Fiora felt herself conflicted for a moment. On the one hand she could join up with Will again, but on the other… "I'm here to complete my duty, I can't die before that."

Florina puffed out her cheeks in anger. "Will told us what happened, and I'm not going to let you fly off alone at a time like this! Just because they died, you two are still alive, right? You're an amazing knight! I chose the path I did because I admired you! So don't do this to yourself!"

Fiora felt her eyes watering, but also could see the tears clearly falling down her sister's cheeks. "Please don't cry, Florina. I'll come okay? Just stop your tears." From there, they flew down to where Will and Ninian waited.

Will smiled. "I'm glad to see you still in one piece. Will you join us?"

Fiora nodded. "Yes I shall. And it seems you've survived as well. I guess I underestimated you."

Will frowned. "Underestimated? I'll have you know I survive a lot more troublesome situations than most."

Fiora laughed. "Oh really? I suppose that good luck will rub off on others this time?"

Will sighed. "I certainly hope so."

* * *

They were close now. Everyone else's fights had been finished except for one. He, Matthew, and Lyn were now approaching Uhai. "Lyn, Matthew. I want you to stay back. This man is mine." Both seemed taken aback, but Matthew also smiled. "This isn't for your favor; this is for my pride as a Sacaen."

Lyn nodded. "Very well, but if you begin to lose I will step in. Keeping your life takes priority for now." Guy nodded in response, and then stepped forward.

"Are you the one who injured that girl in the forest?" He demanded.

Uhai smiled slightly. "And if I said I was? What would you do then?"

Guy laughed. "I'd say you were lying, which is quite unlike those from Sacae. Those wounds were made by a dagger, not a sword or bow, which are your proficiencies, correct?"

The man Laughed. "Very well. I am Uhai, the Soaring Hawk! Let us Duel with or pride at stake!" And they began. Guy's advantage in speed was taken away by the fact the man was on a horse. Also the way he could switch from sword to bow was amazing, parrying a sword strike followed up by firing off one or two arrows only to once again block his sword.

Guy paused for a moment, as did the man. "Why does a man such as you live as an assassin? Where is your pride?"

Uhai scowled. "I sympathized with Brendan Reed's ideology. He wanted to help the weak and break the overly proud. Discussing this philosophy with Brendan Reed, training with him and his sons, and getting stronger together. For me… it was the first place I could call… home. It felt like home."

Guy was startled. "Felt? You mean that feeling is gone now?"

Uhai looked away. "The Fang has changed since Nergal sent that woman… But it's far too late to change now."

Guy slashed strait through the arrow that Uhai sent flying towards him. "Why? Talk to us, we can help you!"

Uhai drew his sword, and jumped off his horse. "Don't expect me to give you any quarter just because we're both nomads. Prepare yourself!" And he charged. Guy was still overwhelmed, barely finding enough time to block the man's blows, let alone counter. He ducked and felt the blade almost cut off his hair.

Guy was hesitating and he knew it. "We're on a quest to find Lord Eliwood's father, and yet you refuse to move out of the way. I will move you!"

Uhai laughed. "You are already at your limit, while I have not yet reached my peak! How can you hope to beat me! You are a failure!"

* * *

"_Ha ha! Look at him. That child is so pathetic. How does he expect to be placed among the warriors of the Kutolah? He can't even raise a sword without dropping it."_

_Guy felt tears falling down his cheeks. He was trying his hardest, and yet at every turn he only ran into road blocks. He wasn't meant to be a warrior after all. Maybe he'd at least make it as a planter? Or even a harvester?_

_The problem was, he really wanted to be a swordsman. No, he wanted to be the greatest swordsman. The best of the Kutolah. No, he wanted to be the best in Sacae, maybe even all of Elibe. But… how could he?_

_He found himself walking outside of the village, dragging the sword that was still to heavy for him. Why was it that he always failed? He…_

_THUNK!_

_Guy looked up. He saw the chieftain's son with bow in hand, and a quiver of arrows. He was practicing? But he was perfect. Everything he did always went right. Why was he… "Guy, right?"_

_Guy jumped. He hadn't meant to. "Umm… I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Rath…"_

_Rath smiled. "I don't mind. I guess I've disillusioned you, huh? I'm not perfect in the least. I have to train out here all the time just to make sure I even hit the target right."_

_Guy shook his head. He could see the calluses and cuts all over the young leader's hands, most likely caused from all his practicing. "I guess I wanted so badly to be like you, I didn't realize how much work you must also be putting in."_

_Rath laughed lightly. "Yes, it isn't easy living up to my father's legacy… Hey, do you want to make a pact?"_

_Guy tilted his head curiously. "A pact?"_

_Rath nodded. "Yes, the pact is this. I will become the greatest archer in all of Elibe, but in exchange…"_

* * *

_In Exchange, I'll become the greatest swordsman. I'll make it so no one will ever be able to defeat me._ Guy swung his sword and not only parried the blow, but pushed Uhai back. The man smiled. "So, you do have some skills."

Guy took his stance. "I am… I am Guy of the Kutolah!"

Uhai looked surprised. "The ash wolf, Dayan's tribe? Their said to be the strongest on the plains, maybe in the world! But you are still young, and you fight like one too."

Guy attacked, but this time Uhai was on the defense, and his surprise seemed to grow with each blow, and he was pushed further back. "I will be the greatest swordsman in the world. Therefore, I can't afford to let you defeat me!" And suddenly he vanished.

Uhai's eyes widened. He turned his head, only to see the young Kutolah warrior standing behind him, and then turned to see the sword sticking out from his stomach. "I see… you are far stronger… than I gave you credit for…" and he fell to the ground. Guy pulled out his sword, but the Soaring Hawk was not yet dead. "As a parting gift… from me.. go south from here. Turn and head west… from the rotted tree. There lies the path… to the Dragon's gate. Defeat Nergal… young warrior… and claim that title you desire so much." And his hand fell to the ground, and he moved no more.

Guy raised his hands in a ritualistic Sacaen prayer. "Uhai… May Father Sky and Mother Earth take you into their embrace, and forgive the faults you have committed in life. May your rebirth be a happier one."

Lyn sighed sadly. "If we had met under different circumstances, I wonder…"

Matthew peered at Guy. "Should we trust his word?"

Guy nodded. "He was a Sacaen, and does not lie easily. I will believe him, and I think Will will as well."

Once reported, Will nodded. "Yes, I believe him as well. I remember something like that being the indication for directions on this island. Fiora, do you still have that newer map from our first time here?"

Fiora nodded. "Yes, here you go." And she pulled it out. It wasn't the best of maps, but it had general information and buildings marked. "Looks like we can be there before the end of today. I think we should take the chance."

Hector slammed his fist into his palm. "Then let's go! Dragon's gate, here we come!"

Guy smiled. It seemed his sleeping habits weren't going to change any time soon, but after all that he still had his pact, and a lot of favors he still owed that bastard thief.

* * *

Tatsu: Well, that's the end of this chapter, I really hope it's going alright, and that everyone likes this chapter.

I don't know if I mentioned this, but from now on all the Omakes will be done by my editor or beta reader or whatever he's called. One is pretty cool and probably has a better sense of humor, so I hope he makes you laugh. I also hope you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

One: 'Bout damn time he got off his arse and decided to write this, eh? :P But I practically been with him every step of the way... Since early January, since we kept missing each other on IM for ages. But I can say he has had a rather tough time. Or so I hear from him, but yanno, I take his word for it.

So, yeah, all yapping aside, I'm gonna be taking over the added 'omake' or 'extra section', I guess, because I'm cool like that. And, truthfully, I can't seem to write a full blown story by myself. I have no idea why, but I'm better with shorter segments.

... Except when I'm being Mister Exposition. . I'll let you kids go now.

(Though I will say this last bit in regards to my omake, so it'll make sense; Infinite Gold Cheat FTW! :D)

Omake:

*set after Mark and Chaos separated from the group at the end of the last story*

Mark couldn't really say how things had gone so catastrophically wrong after he and his business partner had left their last client(s). All he knew was that it included Chaos, her wyvern, and an entire shopping district destroyed in this town they went too, as he'd been busy checking their gold and buying some replacements to much needed equipment (And he was being the general nice guy he was and getting Chaos that strangely ornate spear over with the blacksmith).

Next thing he knew, they were being chased out of town by villagers waving torches and pitchforks at them.

Mark just _stared_ at his companion after they'd finally lost said villagers, who'd probably returned to their town as dusk approached, and the red eyed woman actually had the good grace to look _embarrassed_.

Looks like she's not entirely a lost cause, the young man thought, though smacked himself mentally after he did (Wasn't a nice guy thought, after all; even with all the trouble she gave him sometimes), continuing to give Chaos his patented Pointed Look 'o Doom, but before he could even say anything, like asking her what in the name of all that was holy what she had _done_ in his absence to cause such a reaction, she told him what he was going to ask, "I saw a rat and I had Azrael try to attack it, but..."

Mark sighed, slapping his forehead, and after a moment he began to dig into their money pouch as he blocked out Chaos' rambling explanation after that. He'd heard all he needed.

Hopefully they had... 'Borrowed' that purse that spawned infinite gold that their previous employer(s) had (And knowing Chaos, she probably would have gotten her grubby little fingers on it when she heard about it). It'd probably be useful in their future endeavors, because he did not feel like sleeping out in the wilds again tonight and he didn't think all their money from their last job would be able to cover the property damage expenses she'd most likely racked up. Not that he even wanted to spend their hard earned cash all in one place like that, anyway...

* * *

Preview

_The dragon's gate… I wonder how many years it's been_

_I didn't think he'd be here… Is Nergal's power really this strong?_

_What is that thing? I've never seen it before! And why can't I use any magic?!?!_

Next time: Chapter 18: Imprisoner of Magic


End file.
